The Decision Of Love
by Lisspeed
Summary: WW2 AU. Four Nations decide to work together when war gets very drastic. Canada who tries his hardest to be noticed for once. England who seems to break everyone's heart. America who tries to get England's attention. And France who tries to save everyone from the darkness that's slowly killing them. Will they all be able to work together and make their decisions in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing(s): France/England, America/England, America/Canada and France/Canada (a little)._

_Warnings: Yaoi, Sexuality, Gore_

_Human or Countries: Countries but they are able to die and get wounded._

__Summary:_ WW2 AU. Four Nations decide to work together when war gets very drastic. Canada who tries his hardest to be noticed for once. England who seems to break everyone's heart. America who tries to get England's attention. And France who tries to save everyone from the darkness that's slowly killing them. Will they all be able to work together and make their decisions in love?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_"Just stop! You keep hurting people's feelings. Stop playing with our hearts and make a decision!"~ Francis Bonnefoy (France)_

Alfred was driving his car close to the German border, on his way to Francis. He had just dropped off his Italian friend who needed a ride. It was only a few more hours driving to Francis' place, they were going to talk over the plans for the upcoming months. They were at war with Germany and they were part of the Allies after all. After his long drive, Alfred finally arrived at Francis' place. He parked his car and knocked on the door, no response

"Huh? That's weird. We totally agreed on meeting at his place, why doesn't French dude open the door?" Alfred walked to the nearest window to take a look inside, but what he saw was a bit of a shock. Francis was indeed home, he was on the couch and he wasn't alone. Arthur laid on the couch too, Francis on top of him. Alfred immediately started bashing on the window "Hey dude! Get off of him and open the door man!" He growled. Francis turned his head to the window, a frustrated expression on his face, while Arthur was flushed red and looked rather shocked.

Alfred felt anger burn inside of him. Could he never get his hands off of Arthur for at least one minute?! Matthew arrived as well waved the driver goodbye and walked over to Francis house. Alfred bumped Matthew aside and almost broke the door as he slammed with his fist on it.

"Open the door you fucking pervert!" He kept shouting until the door finally opened and he rolled inside. Matthew stood up and just walked inside, holding Kumajirou close to his chest.

"Hey Francis!" He waved before also walking inside. Alfred could be so territorial.

"I'm going to save you Arthur because I am the hero!" Alfred took Arthur from the couch and put him over his shoulder.

"You wanker! Put me down!" Arthur shouted as he slammed with his fists on Alfred's back.

Arthur struggled in Alfred's arms, god why was this guy so strong?! When he was back on the ground standing on his own feet, Iggy fixed his clothes and looked angry as usual at Alfred as if he had done something wrong

"I don't need you to protect me! Stupid! I can take care of myself, you know." Alfred gave him a sceptical look.

"Oh really dude? If you could, then why was that French idiot on top of you?" Francis walked over to Alfred and hit him on the head.

"I'm right here, compain!" Matthew sighed, could they never just get along?

"Anyway… We were supposed to make plans for attacking Germany right?" Arthur said, who now had token a few steps further away from them. Francis and Alfred nodded while Matthew took a seat around the kitchen table and took a few pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"How about siting here? It is much more comfortable!"

Alfred walked over to the table "Let's sit here, that's way better!"

"What a splendid idea!" Arthur said and walked over there too, once again Matthew was being ignored. Alfred pulled out a chair and smiled towards Arthur with a big grin.

"Come sit here Arthur dude!" Iggy pulled out his own chair.

"Ahh, no thank you…" Francis sat down next to Arthur and they started to discuss matters.

"Okay, first of all, we all know that the borders are unable to enter because they are under strict safeguard. I have totally seen it myself when I helped Italy to get inside!" France raised an eyebrow.

"Helped Italy in? But how? He's such a fragile little guy…" America shook his head and continued.

"He jumped inside a car probably I really hope that he didn't get caught, that would be terrible… But alright, back to business. Germany has been trying for a while now to take over England with no use... And Russia also tries to make Germany one with him..." Alfred continued.

Francis interrupted Alfred. "Attente, attente! So you just let him do that all on his own?! You idiot! How could you let that defenceless little guy do such a dangerous thing?! Do you have nothing in that head of yours?! Poor Italy…" Francis was getting pretty upset over it. "What if he gets caught! I hope nothing happens to him… Why would he want to go there anyway? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is! I wonder why he doesn't visit me anymore? Did I scare him? Even if I did, I'm not scarier than those Germans. So why wo-…" Francis got cut off by Arthur.

"Will you shut up?! Bloody hell… We have important business to discuss!" He said in an extremely annoyed way. Francis stopped talking and he looked a bit blue.

Arthur took a map from a nearby bookshelf and opened it on the table. "Okay here we have our Countries… Here is the Soviet Union and mainly… Scary, scary Mr. Russia… We could try to work together with him, he is a strong Country after all…" Matthew immediately pointed his hand in the air but nobody seemed to notice.

"And how about me?" He whispered. Only France seemed to notice the small voice from the other side of the table.

"Hm? What was that Canada? What did you say? I couldn't understand you?"

"Huh? What do you mean, dude? Canada?" Alfred said. Matthew was happy that at least Francis noticed him, but he just wished the others would notice him as well.

"U-um, well, maybe I can be useful?" He said in his soft voice.

"What? But Canada, this work is just for strong Countries. Not for Countries like you…" Canada became genuinely curious. He took a few deep breaths, like he was thinking. In the end he just shrugged before answering. "Maybe that is the main reason… Countries hardly ever seem to notice me, so I might just be able to sneak past the borders…" France shook his head.

"Mon petit Mattheu. This are soldiers, I don't want you to get hurt out there." England slammed with his fist on the table.

"Stop it you wankers! We haven't even come up with the idea of how to come inside Germany!" Everyone looked rather stunned but nodded at these words in understatement.

"Yeah… You're right, dude…" Alfred answered a little embarrassed.

"Now, let's come up with an idea already." Arthur said and the four countries looked down at the map.

"I know! We send huge robot monsters to smash those borders!" Alfred said happily.

"No… We need a realistic idea." Francis replied a little frustrated.

"How about we send airplanes?" Arthur suggested.

"Yes! With a lot of bombs! That'll blow that dude away!" Alfred shouted happily and jumped up from the table, pointing at everyone with confidence.

Everyone stared at America like they just had seen a ghost. "That might work…" Francis answered as he scratched the back of his head. How were they supposed to do that? If the country even found out what they were going to do then they were doomed! Arthur started to scribble down a bit and wrote down their plan, step by step.

"But what if our plan doesn't work?" Arthur said who now felt a bit left out. "We always need a plan B…"

"If it doesn't work and dude tries to make a move, he's got big old Russia up his ass!" Alfred cheered and laughed, wow, he wasn't as stupid as usual, impressive.

"Nohohoho~! And when Germany's busy with Russia, we can send the fabulous tanks to invade the borders!" Francis laughed.

"That sounds like a really good plan!" Canada said softly followed by England.

"That sounds like a splendid plan! Maybe you aren't complete idiots after all!"

"Mon petit ami… We are not idiots at times like these. That would be our end… That would be terrible!" Francis joked as he slowly put an arm around Arthur. And then the fights started again. Alfred jumped on the table and pointed at the two.

"Hey dude! Stop that! That is not fair! Leave Iggy alone! He doesn't fucking like that at all!" He shouted. Arthur first looked up at Alfred with large eyes, looking a bit dazed by the sudden action of the Country, but then he sighed and took Francis' arm away from being around him.

"Will you lads stop it already, we have to start making plans!" Alfred got down from the table, still glaring at Francis.

"Fine dude, whatever…" Matthew raised his hand, wanting to say something.

"Maybe I can make the planes?" But Arthur said the same thing right after Matthew did, so he was the one to get the job. Alfred offered to make the bombs and called himself a hero for that for some reason. Matthew let his head hang low and sighed "O-okay then…" Kumajirou looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…" Matthew started to slightly sob again why did nobody ever see him? Why was he always the last to get the job? Did they not see him because they were ignoring him?

"Anyway… Let's start!" Alfred shouted followed by a hysterical laugh.

Poor Matthew just sat on the couch staring at his 'friends' as they made things ready.

That evening they went to bed early. But Francis couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried, he kept twisting and turning and eventually got out of bed and walked over to Arthur's room. He sat next to Arthur's bed and looked down at the other Nation, he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. Why couldn't he just stay away from him? What was this feeling he had only truly felt once before in his life? He hated everything about him! Why did he feel like this? He heard his breath, saw his chest go up and down when suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder, he turned around to face a not so pleased American.

"Hey you froggy cunt, let's get things straight already." Alfred said in an angry voice. He pointed his finger at the other French guy in a rather brutal way and avoided any body contact with him. "I want you to stay away from Arthur." Francis raised an eyebrow and let out a slight chuckle as if he ridiculed what the other just said.

"And who are you to tell moi what to do? Why would I have to stay away from him?" Alfred looked into the dark bedroom, away from that smug look France gave him, so annoying.

"W-Well, because… Um." Alfred muttered, Francis picked up their 'conversation' with a serious look on his face.

"Because you love him? Well so what, je l'aime aussi! Don't think that just because he took guardianship over you back when you were small and hopeless, that he likes you. I've known him way longer than you have anyway." Alfred had a slight blush on his cheeks, but it wasn't noticeable in the darkness.

"Just because you've known him longer, doesn't mean he likes you better dude! Remember when he was almost crying when you tried to lure me with food? He likes me way better!"

"But that was before we all realized how obnoxious you are, I'm glad now you that you didn't choose me!" The two of them were squabbling so much they didn't realize they woke Arthur up.

"Hm? What's going o-…"

"Dude! You two have had more fights then I can count on one hand! He doesn't like you man!"

"Nohoho~! I'm surprised you can even count! He likes me better, so just shut up!"

"What the hell?! What are you two wankers doing in MY bedroom?! Can I never stay alone for at least one minute!" England blushed bright red and immediately pulled the blanket all over him. "You are just two little kids! This is unbelievable!" Matthew slowly floated into the room, trying to get noticed by everyone again, but probably with no use… Like always.

"Uhm… Guys…?" Francis looked at Arthur and back at Matthew.

"Oh hello bro." Alfred said who finally noticed his 'brother'. Arthur growled.

"What I'm just trying to say is… Get away! Both of you! I'm trying to sleep!" Alfred's expression turned sad again and when he was sad he was rather cute.

"But… I'm just trying to protect you from what France can do to you. Just like you protected me all those years ago." Alfred turned away. "But if you want to. I could just go away and… Disappear." All the eyes were focused on the American. Even Arthur started to feel sorry for him and crawled out of bed and walked over to him. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and tried to get his attention as if that hadn't happen already.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Alfred didn't even respond. Francis jealousy turned into sadness, that was when he ran away, out of the room and out of the house to his own 'secret' place near a river. He was an actual drama queen. But who knows what was going on in his mind.

"Francis! Wait! It's the middle of the night, where are you going?!" Alfred yelled after him before rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh. He turned back to Alfred, who looked rather dejected. "Hey pal, I didn't mean for you to disappear entirely and get all sad. I just want you out of my bedroom, that's all." Arthur said sooting.

"You don't? Awesome man! Would you be sad if I disappeared?" Alfred asked with a hopeful smile, to which Arthur just sighed.

"I'm going to bed, it's late, you two lads should as well." He said and went back to his bed, closing his bedroom door firmly this time. Alfred turned around and walked back to his bedroom, followed by Matthew.

"Hey bro, can I get some advice?" Alfred asked as Matthew passed by to go to his own bedroom. Matthew was quite startled by Alfred's voice, he was still in a bit of a daze because he was actually noticed and he didn't expect him to talk to him again.

"U-Um, sure. What is it?" Alfred beckoned him to come inside his room and they sat down on the bed "I need some love advice." America muttered. "U-Uhh… Why do you want MY advice for something like that?"

"Well, you see dude, I can't talk to Francis or Arthur about it and I don't have many other friends… Feliciano is in Germany so I can't talk to him, and there's Honda, but he's even more awkward than you are…" Matthew felt slightly offended, but he didn't mind since he got the chance to talk to Alfred.

"R-Right, so what's the problem?"

"Well… Like you might have seen, I started to fall in love with Arthur. For quite some time now. I think somewhere near valentine's day when he brought me some chocolate. I have liked him ever since… But every time I try to be alone with him Francis comes between us and disturbs our moment. It's just… I don't want him to get hurt, and I'm afraid that Francis will hurt him in the end… Arthur just doesn't deserve that." Alfred almost whispered on Matthew's tune.

Francis ran to a nearby forest, he had always loved forests, they made him feel so isolated and always gave him some time alone. He sighed deeply while heavy pants escaped his mouth. He slowly sank on the ground and laid himself down in the grass staring at the green ceiling of leaves above him. The only sound he heard was the sound of the river flowing, a few metres away from him. He didn't even notice when some tears escaped his eyes. Why did Alfred always had to break all the fun for him? Why did Alfred even make him sad?! He was way younger than him! But… Alfred was most wanted by friends… And he was not. People always saw him as a perverted Frenchman that wanted nothing else than to lay in bed with you. He wanted one thing and that was to see Arthur happy, even if… Even if that was with another guy. The last time he had truly fallen in love with someone he wanted to protect that person. But he failed. In the end he saw her burn right in front of his eyes on a stake. Francis wanted to see Arthur happy, but that wasn't with that obnoxious idiot of an American. Of course not! Arthur had complained plenty of times to him about how annoying and stupid Alfred could be…

"I'm the one that can make him happy, not that empoté!"

Matthew's heart broke at the sound of Alfred's words, started… To fall in… Love… With Arthur…

"M-Maybe you should talk to Francis, I don't think he wants to hurt… A-Arthur." Although Matthew was barely able to bare the pain stinging in his chest right now, he wouldn't let Alfred notice. It would just be selfish to tell him now that he was in love with him. He had always looked up to his 'brother' and as time passed he developed feelings for him he never thought he'd have for anyone. Matthew had tried several times to confess his love to Alfred, but when push came to shove, he just couldn't say it, he was too scared. Alfred smiled happily before pulling Matthew in for a hug.

"Thanks dude…" Matthew blushed slightly at the touch and tried to hold back his tears. There was no way he was worth Alfred. Alfred stopped the hug and stared into Matthew's violet eyes, smiling an enchanting and breath-taking smile. And Matthew was perplexed in it. When Alfred left the room Matthew left out a heartbreaking sigh which sounded more like a sob. He fell back into the pillows and took Kumajirou in his arms now sobbing as tears freely left his eyes. Why did people never look at him? Why did this hurt so badly? Why could he never be the lucky one? One thing was for sure, he was deeply in love with Alfred and it hurted his soul, ripped his heart into pieces because he knew the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't have, and he shouldn't want Alfred. The soft whimpers slowly reached the corridor and so Alfred's ears.

Arthur felt rather disappointed why did France run away? He sounded so sad that moment. Was it his fault? Arthur growled and kept twisting and turning but he couldn't get Francis out of his head. In the end he gave up and went out of bed, he was going after Francis and unlike most guys he knew where Francis was. He put on his jacket and went out the door.

"Frog…" He muttered.

Alfred stopped walking and turned around to hear Matthew's sobbing. He hesitated for a moment before walking back, slowly opening the door.

"Mattie? Are you alright?" He whispered with such a sweet voice that it melted Matthew's heart. Did Alfred really come back for him? Matthew didn't say a word, they were all stuck in his throat. He just shook his head. Alfred looked slightly down before walking up to Matthew. It looked like he needed him. "Do you want me… To sleep next to you?" Matthew was astonished and at a loss of words, he slowly tried to nod but couldn't. Alfred slowly sat next to Matthew on the bed and went under the blanket, pulling it over them and slowly putting his arms around Matthew, snuggling his head against the others as a warm feeling spread through his veins, made his heart skip a few beats and his cheeks turn slightly red. Matthew stopped sobbing and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. For once Alfred DID notice him.

"Thank… You." He whispered.

Arthur walked through the dark forest as the cold wind pulled on his cloak. That idiot, running out like that in the middle of the night. Why am I worrying so much about that wanker anyway? He sighed when he saw Francis laying in the grass by the river and an unintended smile appeared over his lips.

"Francis…" Francis quickly sat up and looked surprised at Arthur.

"A-Arthur! How did you…?" "I know you too well, you always go here when you're sad." Arthur said and looked at the Frenchman with such a piercing gaze, as if he could see right through him. Francis quickly wiped his tears and looked at the water, trying his best to avoid those green eyes, but when he looked up slightly at him his eyes were caught by that intriguing gaze.

"Why did you follow me? Don't you need to go cuddle with that stupid American?" Francis huffed jealously.

Matthew had an extremely dark blush over his cheeks, he had never been this close to Alfred. He was really nervous, but this was just what he needed right now, someone to hold him, to be with him. Matthew wished that this would never end and that Alfred wouldn't forget about him anymore.

"W-Why did you come after me…? Why didn't you just forget me like you always do…?" Canada whispered after a while, another heartbreaking sob escaped his mouth and America snuggled tighter. "Hey… We decided to be brothers right? When you need me I try my hardest not to forget you, yeah?" Matthew nodded slightly. Yeah… Brothers.

Arthur slightly nodded, took a few steps closer to Francis and slowly sat next to him. "Because… Because you are my friend… And I won't hurt my friends by leaving them…" Francis blinked his eyes a few times and a smile appeared over his lips, so he did come back after all. On moments like these he could truly be himself. Arthur's enchanting eyes seemed to glow for a moment, there were only two other Countries whose eyes glow as well, one was Norway and the other one was Romania.

Matthew saddened a little, Alfred only saw him as his brother. Of course they had decided that together, but that was years ago and in that time Matthew slowly started to develop feelings for his 'brother'. So for now he just enjoyed being in Alfred's embrace until he fell asleep.

Francis quickly shifted his gaze up at the trees as he caught himself staring at the other.

"Say, mon cheri, can I ask you something? Like, can you answer truthfully?" Francis asked.

"U-Um, sure, I guess. What is it?" Arthur replied and looked at the man next to him with a curious look. "Arthur, what do you really think of Alfred?"

Arthur's gaze went away. "I don't know Francis… I really don't know. I once saw him as my little brother but now? I have no idea." Francis gaze went to the small river right in front of him.

"Oh…" Francis was rather disappointed that he didn't get a quite reassuring answer. "Oh…" He repeated. "And… What do you think about me?" Arthur blushed brightly and but immediately burst into laughter.

"What would I think about you?! You are a friend Francis, you know that! Okay, we may fight often, but that's just a part of our nature!" Arthur poked Francis side but saw that something was a bit off, he didn't response like he used to.

Francis let out a little sigh, he thought this was the perfect moment since Alfred wasn't here to disturb them, he thought it would be perfect. "Just friends, huh?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrow and looked a bit confused at Francis.

"Uh, was that not what you wanted to hear, Francis?" He asked. France tried to come up with something to talk himself out of this, but as he looked in those beautiful green eyes, he could nothing else but just speak his mind. He looked at Arthur from the corner of his eye and blushed slightly, he had confessed his love to people many times before, why was it so difficult now all of a sudden?

"Arthur… I, um… J-Je t'aime…" Arthur's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>

* * *

><p><em>I can't wait to finish this story, this is maybe one of the longest of the the four stories. ^^ Just telling. This story contains many ships. If you're curious who will end up with who, feel free to ask. Because I don't want to dissapoint my readers. I'm sorry for the several grammatical errors, the story wil be updated in a few weeks or months without them or at least with less. ^^ I know things seem to go very fast in this chapter, but acctually no... After reading all the upcoming chapters you'll understand that their relations get very complicated. <em>

_Please review~! ^^ And thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, next chapter. ^^ First of all I want to appologize that the english isn't as error free as it used to be. Like I said before, a good friend of my, the person I wrote this story with Always re-reads the whole story to make sure that there aren't any grammatical errors. She is currently very busy so it might take a long time before it's edited._

_Answer to the first review of this story: Hey~! :D Thank you so much for your review, every review means a lot to us, really. Okay, let me explain why some historical events do not make sense. ^^ We know that this are the Nations, but once again, they are not able to be at every place at the same time. If something has happened to their Country they might maybe only hear it through a Phone-call if they weren't there. Then again, there was a time this story was even in a worse state, we edited a lot to let it make sense at least a bit. We did lots of research asked our teachers about some kind of events and everything else. Ivan doesn't come often in this story, mainly because Russia (the country not character), does what is told, Ivan has only one role in war at this time, a role his boss gave him. You can kind of see the same with Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. There is a story that is set during this story, which is finished already, it's called Soldier Side, and it's about Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio. Once again, no they all aren't humans in these stories. XD Though I have to admit that Soldier Side makes a bit more sense than this one. It was really hard to do research about which Cities were bombed around the exact same times and years and by which Country. But we did all we could. We hope that we can improve the story even more through the upcoming months. But overall, thank you very much for your review. ^^_

_Have fun reading, everyone~! c: And please review~! ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_"Until this moment, I had not realized that someone could break your heart twice, along the very same fault lines." ~ Jodi Picoult_

"I-I said that I love you…" Francis almost whimpered, the nerves were too much, he felt so empty and lonely. Arthur had no idea what to say on that, of course he could have seen that coming, Francis had done several romantic things with him before. But now the moment was there Arthur didn't know how to answer. Sure Francis has confessed to other people in the past, but Arthur wasn't sure how to ordeal about that. Arthur sighed deeply and stood up, his green eyes focused on the other Nation. He just stood and a wide smile spread across his lips. He pointed his hand towards Francis and beckoned the other Nation to stand up.

"Would you like to come with me?" France took his hand hesitantly. He didn't even get a response on what he said earlier, maybe he would never get his answer. He walked over to Arthur. A sad smile spread across Francis lips as he nodded. Arthur ran a few metres away from Francis while a soft laughter escaped his mouth. His laughter was beautiful and seemed for once to melt away the ice that had been around Francis' heart for an eternity now. No one knew about how he actually really felt deep inside. Not even Matthew. His heart skipped a beat and for once Francis was frozen in place.

"Come on Francis! Don't just keep standing there!" Arthur laughed and ran back to take Francis hand in his and run to a nearby city. They were lucky not to have their pyjama's on. Well… They had… But they were hidden underneath their cotes so no one could see them.

The lights from inside the several houses and little French restaurants illuminated the city so beautifully. The two countries ran through the streets hand in hand. It was just as if it was just the two of them in this world and there were none problems like war and such. Francis just felt happy to spend this time alone in the romantic city with Arthur, they laughed as they stopped running and tried to catch their breaths. Their laughing slowly died until only silence remained. Arthur looked deeply into Francis eyes and was still holding on to his hand.

Francis quickly looked away and pointed at a nearby cafe. "Look mon ami… Doesn't that look like a great place to take a drink?" Francis spoke faintly. It was hard for him to hold his eyes off of Arthur, they were so enchanting that it could make himself at a loose of words.

"This makes me want to start a pub of my own someday." Arthur smirked while walking inside. The atmosphere of the cafe was peaceful and happy. In the cafe were a few tables to sit on, even a couch and a stairs upstairs, probably the living room of the one who owned this place besides that there was a small bar. To their surprise Netherlands was working behind it, he didn't look up when the two Countries came in, he just greeted them, but muttered under his breath. Arthur sat down at one of the stools and Francis took the one right beside him. It wasn't very crowded, the cafe was rather empty to be exact, though that was to be expected this late on a weekday.

"Give us some beer, mate, hit us!" Arthur laughed, while Francis looked over at him a little concerned.

"Are you sure? You always do things you regret later when you drink." England clapped him on his back

"Don't worry about me, I won't do anything regrettable this time!" Francis sighed slightly.

"Well if you say so, mon ami." Netherlands looked up from behind the bar and nodded. He poured beer in two beer glasses and handed them over to the two Countries.

France laughed as he took another sip from his beer. His face immediately twisted in disgust, he had forgotten how much he actually hated beer. Arthur started to sob again, like always he became pretty emotional from these drinks. Francis petted his back a few times forcefully and tried to hold back his laughter for once.

"There there… You are just like a woman mon petit ami… You can't hardly handle one sip." Francis gasped as he heard an old French song play on the radio. One of those songs you mostly start to sing the whole day and dance all night long on. Francis jumped up from his barstool and pulled Arthur with him.

"Mon cheri, may I have this dance?" He asked and without answer swinging Arthur around in his arms as he danced over the wooden floor. Francis found that Arthur was surprisingly light, even though he was barely able to stand up on his own feet. It was funny to see how drunk he already was from just half a glass of beer. The song ended and they stopped dancing, Arthur tightly holding on to France to stay up on his feet. Francis wondered if Arthur would even remember any of what they did as he looked down at the now so helpless looking Country.

Francis felt a little miserable and just tried to listen to the playing music. He loved the previous song and it would remind him forever of Arthur. Francis took the British man in his arms when he had fallen asleep and took him home. At home he laid him in bed and Arthur couldn't be sure but it felt like a tiny kiss was pressed against his forehead.

...

The next morning Matthew woke up and to his fondness Alfred was still next to him, his eyes open and his breathing heavy.

"Good morning sleepy head." He smirked and his sentence was followed by his extremely loud laugh. He had probably woken up the whole household now.

"G-G-Good morning, Alfred." Matthew stuttered and blushed slightly as he was so close and still lying in America's arms. He quickly moved away and almost fell out of bed "D-Did you sleep well?" Matthew asked

"Yeah dude! But you don't have to act all crazy, it's just sleeping man." Alfred laughed and got out of bed, stretching a yawn. He looked so handsome and strong in this light, Matthew pulled the sheets up to his nose to hide a smile.

...

When Arthur woke up from Alfred's loud laughter, he immediately felt a flash of pain through his head. What happened? Did he get drunk? Who brought him home? The normally so relaxing and warm sun, stung his eyes and made the headache even worse. He slowly got out of bed and stumbled downstairs to get a glass of water. Francis was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Bonjour, mon cheri~!" He smiled.

Arthur shrieked and made a wild movement he almost fell on the ground at the sight of Francis. "F-Francis?! You wanker?! Did you pull me in bed last night?!" Arthur almost screamed, but then a few memories hit him. "Oh…" He just muttered.

...

"So… Let's go downstairs bro! Are you feeling any better?" He smiled and laughed his friendly laugh, once again Matthew was enchanted and got captured in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes…" He gulped.

"Awesome!" He smiled, grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him downstairs, poor Matthew almost couldn't keep up. They had so many plans to work out today.

Francis looked at Arthur, feeling slightly offended. "I can't believe you think I'd do that to you! Hmpf!" He turned his head in another direction and stuck up his nose.

"I'm sorry, Francis…" He didn't want to start arguing this early in the morning and defiantly not with this terrible headache. He poured himself a glass, he couldn't be blamed though for thinking that. Francis had confessed his love and he hadn't really given a proper yes or no to his love, also he realized that Francis had tried to make moves on him before, but Arthur just thought of it as his friend's annoying behaviour. Plus he woke up with close to no memory of the last part of the night before, so… Arthur couldn't really be blamed. Then Alfred came down.

"Morning dudes!" Only after a moment Arthur realized that Matthew was there too, and he was holding hands with Alfred. Why were they holding hands?

Alfred immediately stumbled towards the kitchen and made some coffee ready for himself. Matthew sighed deeply, he knew the moment had to end at some point but why right now? Arthur took a few sips from the glass of water and soon after that his face twisted and he ran to toilet.

"Iggy?" Alfred followed Arthur toward the toilet and petted his back as he threw up. He felt so sorry for him but didn't speak, he immediately offered him a glass of water when he was done, sighing dramatically.

Meanwhile still in the kitchen, Matthew quietly took a seat at the table too. "Bonjour, Matthew. Did you sleep well?" Francis asked, breaking the silence. Matthew was a little startled, not really expecting the question.

"Yes, thank you…" Arthur finished drinking his water and Alfred got curious about what was with him.

"Hey Arthur, why are you so sick all of a sudden, dude? What have you been doing?"

"I was out drinking with Francis." The words just flowed out of his mouth and he seemed surprised by what he said. Alfred's expression turned a bit sad, while at the same time he looked angry. He stormed back to the kitchen and hit his fist on the table.

"Francis! You fucker!" The Frenchman immediately put his arms in surrender.

"Wha?! Calm down you imbécile, take a seat, a glass of wine and we can carefully talk about this…" Alfred shook his head and grabbed Francis by the collar and pulled him up so he was able to look right into his eyes blue eyes.

"W-We just went out d-d-drinking, i-if that is w-what you want to k-know, a-and-…" Before Francis could finish Arthur stumbled towards the two and bumped them both on the wooden floor.

"Stop this Alfred! We were just out drinking! Nothing more!" A few tears formed in Alfred's eye corners.

"But Arthur…" For a moment Arthur felt sorry, he knew that Alfred wanted to protect him because he thought differently about Francis than he did.

"He is my friend Alfred so you better back off!" Arthur shouted. Matthew was just watching and wanted to say something when Alfred cut him off.

"I just want to protect you! Why are you always blaming me for everything?!"

Francis had a mixed feeling of happiness, Arthur was standing up for him, but also sadness, that word again, 'friends'…

"Protect me from what?! Seriously! What has he ever done?!" Arthur yelled, this fighting really had to stop, this is getting out of hand. Alfred stood up and balled his fists, how could Arthur be this ignorant?! Couldn't he see that they like him?!

"I'm trying to protect you from getting a broken heart from this French dude! I like you dammit!" Arthur blinked a few times and looked at Alfred a bit confused.

"U-uh, well I like you too-…"

"No! No! No! I mean I like-like you!" Matthew felt like his heart would just simply stop beating at that moment and tears welled up in his eyes. Francis growled as he stood up to his feet and firmly grabbed Alfred's arm.

"Will you shut your visage already? He's mine!" Alfred looked over angrily at him, what they didn't notice was Matthew softly sneaking away and running to his bedroom, crying.

"You two are unbelievable! I am going to get you and kill you all one by one in your own bedroom!" Matthew yelled from upstairs and he hit the door behind him. Poor Matthew buried his face in his pillow, he knew that Alfred loved Arthur but it simply broke his heart. Even though he wanted Alfred to be happy he didn't know how long he could stay her and watch the one he loved love someone else. But all this fighting?! Wasn't there already enough war on earth?!

"Who are you?" Was a soft voice came from next to him, and two small black eyes peeked from behind the bed.

"Oh Kumakotchi!" He took the little polar beer from the ground and buried his head in his fur.

...

Everyone downstairs was suddenly shocked from Canada's sudden outburst. But when they thought a bit logical the poor guy had been in the middle of these fights all the time while he didn't even had to do anything with it.

Francis sighed and took a step toward the stairs "I'll go talk to him…" He said while taking his leave from the kitchen. Arthur had a scary look on his face and watched in Alfred's direction.

"How…? Why…? I don't…! Why me?!" Arthur couldn't even finish his sentences properly. His feelings were all mixed up and he didn't know whether to be glad, embarrassed, angry, relieved or pressured. Two confessions in less than twelve hours, the poor guy wasn't used to this, especially not from these two people, well, maybe from Francis, but Alfred certainly not. As Francis reached Matthew's room he softly knocked on his door.

"Mon fils? Are you okay?" He slowly opened the door to find Matthew hugging his bear and sobbing. The poor guy, two of the people who meant the most to him just confessed their love to someone else and were fighting constantly. Matthew shook his head, but didn't turn to face Francis.

"Can't you see that I'm certainly everything but okay? Go away… Just leave me, like every one of you always does." He sobbed, pulling the blanket all over him and burying his face even more in Kumajirou's fur.

"I'm hungry!" The poor Polar Beer complained. Francis sighed deeply and took a few steps closer to him when Matthew snapped up, took a glass of water from the night stander and threw it in Francis' direction.

"I said go away!" He shouted with his still almost whispering voice. "Just let me rot away here! No one has ever give a damn fuck about me!" Francis tried one more time to approach Matthew, but with no use. Matthew immediately grabbed a book from the night stander next to him and threw it towards his direction.

"I said go away! No one likes me! Just go away like everyone else does!" And so did Francis now, he put his hands in surrender and went away but instead of leaving him alone, Alfred went upstairs. Matthew had no more things too threw at him, so he just shouted.

"Canada…? Mattie?" He walked closer and gave him a gentle and quick hug. Matthew couldn't do any more, Alfred's hug was too tight. He sighed deeply and nuzzled deeply in Alfred's sleeves, they smelled like Alfred. That was all he needed right now. Alfred.

"Go away… Just leave me…" Matthew cried, sounding despondent and powerless.

"No way man, something's wrong. You're my bro, tell me what's wrong dude." Alfred really cared about Matthew, even though he didn't always notice him because he's often too busy with himself. Matthew shuddered, 'bro', that was exactly the problem. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to scream the words, but he just couldn't. That warm feeling of Alfred holding him just made the words get stuck. Matthew opened his mouth as for to say something but nothing came out so instead he quickly shut it.

"I-I… I can't tell you…" Matthew looked away like it would be a ridiculous thing to say to him.

"Oh come on dude… You can tell me anything, really." Matthew quickly shook his head.

"No, no… It is ridiculous!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"If it was ridiculous then you wouldn't be crying…" Matthew looked up at Alfred with a tear stained face and red cheeks. He swallowed away the lump in his throat and frowned his eyebrows like he was angry.

"Doesn't my face say enough to you?" Matthew whimpered. Alfred swallowed deeply and he gave him an almost pityingly look. Mollified, he squeezed his eyes.

"I don't get it, dude, what's the matter? If you don't tell me I don't know. We're brothers, you can tell me anything!" Alfred said and let go of Matthew, sitting in front of him and looking into his purple eyes.

"Please stop, just stop…" Matthew sobbed, those blue eyes peering at him were just tearing him apart.

"Dude, you're my bro-…"

"STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT! I LOVE YOU!" He snapped. Matthew immediately covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes wide in a shock of his own words. "N-no… I didn't…" Matthew stuttered.

"M-Matthew…" Alfred whispered and blinked a few times, he really cared for him, but never thought of him in any other way than his brother. But they weren't, not officially at least, they decided it but they weren't actually related. A few thick tears left Matthew's eyes unnoticed as he just stared at Alfred's face. Their faces were burned by the morning sun. Their breathings were slow, but through the silence it was all they heard.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I messed up again! I was supposed to keep seeing you as my brother! But when the days passed I started to develop feelings for you! I tried to set them away! I wanted to set them away, but when they got stronger I couldn't… Seeing you with England is breaking my heart especially when you say it out loud about him! I'm so terribly sorry!" Matthew cried, he adjusted his glasses, trying to hold them up. "You shouldn't have known…"

Alfred was deep in his thoughts for some moments, then he slowly pulled Matthew in for a hug. "Hey dude, can you keep a secret?" He whispered into his ear after a while of silence while still embracing him.

"W-What? Um, yes?" Matthew said softly.

"I like you too…" Matthew pulled out of the hug and pushed Alfred away.

"Shut up, you're just saying that because you feel sorry for me!" He said and wiped his cheeks.

"No, no really man. I always have, I just didn't realize it until now…" Alfred spoke and carefully tried to approach Matthew once again.

...

Downstairs Francis and Arthur sat at the table, accompanied by an incredibly awkward silence. Just as Arthur opened his mouth to say something, the silence was broken by Matthew's voice coming from upstairs. 'I love you!' he said. Francis and Arthur looked at each other.

"You heard that too right?" Francis asked and Arthur nodded, both looking rather surprised.

"Is that… Why he has been so sad lately?" Arthur asked and blinked his eyes several times. He looked down at the beautifully decorated cup, standing at the table. It was filled with his favourite kind of tea. He quickly picked it up and took a gentle sip. He could just make out a small nod Francis made.

"I think so, mon ami." Arthur slowly met France's gaze as he put the cup back at the table, he smiled sadly.

"The poor boy, he must have been feeling like this for a while now, don't you think?" Francis nodded and looked down sadly.

"Oui…"

...

"No you don't… You love Arthur, not me! You said it yourself!" Alfred looked away and shook his head.

"Yes… I love England, dearly…" He spoke and for a moment all of Matthew's hopes seemed to fall apart. Suddenly Alfred turned his head back towards him. "But I also love you."

"Proof it!"

"Okay…" Alfred said a little insecure. He slowly bent his head closer to that of the other Nation and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. It may not be at the lips, but it was enough for Matthew to know the truth.

...

Francis stood up from the kitchen table and walked out of the kitchen. "H-Hey! Where are you going, frog?!" Arthur asked.

"I want to see what's going on up there!" Francis said and walked up the stairs. Arthur quickly went after him.

"Wait! You're not going to spy on them are you? You shouldn't d-…" He was shut up as Francis put his hand over Arthur's mouth.

"Sshht! Be quiet or they'll hear us." He put his hand on the door and slightly pushed it open.

"…away from me! You don't care about me, you're in love with England! Stop fooling around with me!" They could hear Matthew say, he held his hand on his cheek and looked upset. Alfred's cheek was all red as if he was just hit in the face.

"Matt, dude, just listen to me! I really care about you! I do! Just let me prove it!" Alfred almost begged.

"You can't…" Matthew murmured. Then suddenly Alfred put his hand over Matthew's on his cheek and moved closer, pressing his lips on the other's. Arthur almost started screaming in confusion, but Francis kept him quiet as he held his hand over his mouth.

"Matthew… I love you dude. Please don't do this. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for everything I did… I'm just so confused." Alfred looked away again before he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the others once again. Matthew was unsure, he needed this, he loved him, yet he didn't want to stand in the way of Alfred loving Arthur, he wanted so badly to reject it for Arthur's sake. He didn't, instead he continued to kiss him. After a while he pulled away to breath and he slightly panted as he opened his eyes to stare into those of Alfred. Alfred stared back at him and gulped slightly. They sat like that for a while when suddenly Francis and Arthur accidently fell inside as the door moved open from their weight. Alfred immediately turned his head around and fell onto the hard ground.

"What the fuck dude?!" Alfred stood up and slowly walked over to the two countries laying on the floor. "Were you spying on us?!" He said loudly, but he sounded creepily calm. He looked infuriated and seemed even bigger than he already was as he stood in front of them. Francis tried to get up and get away, but Arthur was laying on his arms and couldn't stand up because Francis laid on top of him, really a pathetic scene.

Later that day all of them sat downstairs at the table, talking about their plans. Francis and Arthur both had huge bumps on their heads, that's what they get for eavesdropping.

In the end they came to the conclusion that Arthur was going to make the planes. And so they started. Arthur borrowed a few men from each of the three Countries, and their build plan started. They decided to stay very consistent. After a few weeks of hard work Arthur stared proudly at his planes. Alfred, Francis and Matthew walked over to the exhausted Arthur who had been working all day long with his men just to finish these planes.

"It took forever… But they are finally done." They also came to the conclusion that I might be a good idea to ask Ivan sooner or later. Everyone had a own plane to attack the city. "Let's start…" Arthur smirked as a wicked grin appeared. Francis had a different pilot outfit from the rest of them, his was bright pink and a cape with ruffles. Arthur facepalmed and sighed.

"What are you wearing?!" Francis laughed and made a pirouette.

"Don't I look simply merveilleux? It's fabulous! Nohohoho~!" He seemed rather proud of his outfit and at the same time happy. How could he be this happy at a moment like this?!

"Whatever, just get in your plane and let's go…"

"Yeah dude! I wanna fly and bomb some sh*t!" Alfred cheered. Why, he too?!

"A-Alfred!" Matthew said rather shocked, what a bunch. When they were finally all in their aircrafts and the bombs were on board, ready to go, they started their engines and parted from the ground.

"This is Alfred F. Jones… We are heading closer to their factories of weapons… Let's get ready for bombing them!" They all agreed and soon sounds of explosions were heard from underneath them. The sound was ear-piercing and they needed some time to get used to it. Several cities came into view and if it wasn't for their own Countries and the whole wide world they wouldn't have done such things.

"Wait… Guys wasn't that where Ludwig lived?" Matthew asked but again no one seemed to notice him. Ludwig. Was he dead by now? Was this whole war thing all his fault? Matthew carefully searched the sky again, his eyes drifting from the darkening sky above him right down to the city. He could have counted all the houses if only there was time. Outside the streets were only a few people left, heading home. Maybe some of them had families of their own and their families would never see them again. Maybe not even hear about what truly happened to them. And then again. It was all their fault. They killed those people, some of them were innocent or just what was told to them. While others maybe were the evil on earth. A dramatic sigh escaped his lips before he allowed a few bombs to fall down on the beautiful view that still was a city. But only a few seconds later the view was disturbed with the sight of completely burned landscapes, smoke, broken houses and people running to their homes or the city basement, trying to safe their dear lives. He had probably killed thousands of innocent people by now. The thought made his head hurt, his throat feel sore and himself feel nauseous.

"Ludwig was the one who started this war after all!" America shouted, so… He did hear him after all. It wasn't long after that the sound of rushing airplanes was heard from behind them. The four Nations were in a kind of shock but it was to be expected after what they did. German fighter planes came flying up behind them, they were quickly catching up to them as they were way faster than the bombing planes.

"This is Arthur Kirkland… There are German fighter planes after us! We have to get above French ground and land!" They tried to fly as fast as possible but the large heavy planes just couldn't go faster than the German planes. The fighter planes started shoot, Arthur shouted through the radio all kinds of orders and strangely it seemed to work. They were able to dodge all the bullets the other planes fired. They were almost across the border, just a little more. Suddenly from the radio in Francis', Arthur's and Matthew's plane they heard Alfred's voice.

"Alfred F. Jones here! The hero has been hit! The engine won't work properly!" Matthew felt his heart drop, Alfred!

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I personally think that the songs World War 1 Centenary: The Tipperary Song really fits this chapter (especially Canada and America's relationship). :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_"One life is all we have and we live it was we believe in living. But to sacrifice what you are and live without believe, that is a fate more terrible than dying." ~ Jeanne d'Arc_

"Come on! Just hold on a little longer! You are a pilot Alfred! A pilot!" A soft voice shouted into the radio. The Canadian wasn't going to lose Alfred, neither give up.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The American shouted as he tried to pull his plane up. He gritted his teeth, but it was no use. Alfred's plane jerked to the side and he wrestled to get his plane back in place. Nothing worked. He was going down.

"Alfred F. Jones here! I'm going to prepare myself for the impact!" Matthew wanted to shout as tears flowed down his eyes. But instead nothing came out. His eyes, with a wet haze stared at the sky in front of him.

"Canada… England… I love you…" Alfred whispered through his breath. The connection stopped and instead only a rustle was heard through each microphone. In this condition Alfred wouldn't land safely. Matthew gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to let Alfred down. No. He couldn't let Alfred die, not now his Country still needed him. Not now his friend needed him. Now after all the good memories they had with Alfred. Not after all Alfred did for them. Not now… Not now he had finally confessed his love to him! No! Now he was the one who wasn't going to let Alfred down. Matthew immediately pulled his steering wheel and tried to turn around. He had to put quite a force on his plane to let it happen.

"Matthieu! What are you doing, mon ami?!" Francis shouted through the microphone. No response. Matthew cut of his microphone, now only Arthur and Francis were left to act.

"Those foolish twats… If only they-"

"Anglettere, I think Matthieu is right, we should go after Alfred, we can't let him down no matter what." Arthur looked down and bit his under lip, trying to think of a solution but when none came.

"Alright, frog. Let's get down to them already."

...

Matthew jumped out of the plane as soon as he landed and ran the last few metres towards Alfred's plane, it was so broken. Smoke filling the cockpit and trying to come out through every small hole. He had to handle fast, the plane was going to explode any second now! Matthew immediately opened the cabin. Thank god it was unlocked. He pulled the belt, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" He hissed through his teeth, he searched his pockets and found a small pocket knife. The poor Country felt weak for not being able to handle this faster. The smell got stronger and he had to hurry unless he wanted them both to burn alive. He tried to cut, bit for bit and slowly the belt started to move, Matthew felt a bit relieved but tried to cut faster with the hope that the belt would break. Matthew cut one last time, the belt splitting open so Matthew was able to pull Alfred out of the plane. Matthew pulled the heavier Nation on his back and quickly hurried away from the plane. More smoke filled the air and captured them. Matthew didn't stop, no matter how hard it was to see, he kept stumbling further. Suddenly a zooming sound was heard Matthew gasped and jumped to the ground with Alfred. A huge explosion was heard and Matthew tried to cover their ears. Francis and Arthur came running up to them just a few moments later.

"Matthieu! Alfred!" Francis yelled as he saw the two laying on the ground. The two uninjured countries helped ravage, Alfred was half unconscious and Matthew was weakened from the this whole event. When they got to a safe place, they all sat down and were happy they were all still alive.

"That went horrible! Well, at least we live to tell the story… Hey Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur said, only just now noticing the pieces of broken glass pierced in the other's chest. Alfred just stared blankly in the distance.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, dude, I guess..."

"Where are you looking at Alfred… Oh no… Your chest!" Alfred didn't look up at what they said. His eyes were dull and he just stared towards a few tree's standing in the distance.

"Alfred?" Matthew pleaded but Alfred still didn't look up.

"It hurts… My chest hurts…" Alfred whispered and stared blankly at Arthur while talking to Matthew. A new symptom was noticed. Blood made its way down, out of Alfred's mouth while the poor Country tried to pull of a smile.

"You're bleeding! He has inner blooding!" Matthew cried and laid Alfred down against a wall on the ground. He smiled faintly towards Francis still not seeing a thing.

"What's happening, Canada?" He whispered before he coughed up more blood.

"He needs a doctor!" Matthew cried. "Someone! Do something!" Alfred stared dully into the far distance, like he was still not seeing anything. His eyes got a new kind of haze and no longer were its usual blue, his fingertips started to turn a slight kind of purple and Matthew immediately knew what that meant. "Alfred? Alfred! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Alfred didn't respond much, he slightly turned his head in the direction of where he heard Matthew's voice coming from. Because of all the shouting outside, a few people came looking what was happening. Francis quickly went up to the French people and said things to them, Arthur didn't understand what he said. But he was glad that they still made it into France after all. One man ran away, into the town and returned a little later with another man.

"Alfred, there's a doctor here. It's going to be okay, you hear me!" So much was going on, Alfred felt his head pound, his heart raise and he still couldn't make out any sight, only sounds and pain piercing his chest.

"…Matt…Matthew…" He said in a weak voice as the man who was a doctor sat down by him to check him up. "W… Where is… Matthew…?" He whispered. Matthew took his hand in his and tapped it gently.

"I'm here… Everything is going to be alright!" Alfred couldn't see, his eyes just didn't want to open. Or… Were they open? All he could see was black with his left eye and blurry spots with his right. He tried to make a difference between reality and unreality. Reality was a flash of colours, all piercing through each other and felt like being torn apart, set on fire, cut into pieces and unreality was black and peaceful. Unreality felt save and made him feel comfortable. He lost consciousness several times and every time he woke up again he could only make sense of a few voices he heard. And suddenly he was laying at something like a bed and a bright light shin above him.

...

Matthew waited outside the room, shivering every time an agonizing scream was heard from inside the operating room. They were breaking Alfred's bones to set them back in place and painkillers didn't work by the poor Nation… After a while the screams stopped and everyone sighed in relief, France petted Matthew's back trying to comfort him when suddenly a doctor came out and Matthew immediately ran inside to check on Alfred. He was all covered in bandages, on his head, his right arm, his left feet and a few spines. A doctor approached Matthew and looked down at him.

"We'll need to see what will happen. He's in a very bad shape, but he's a strong guy. All we can do is wait from now on. In a few days he will get some glasses. We couldn't save his left eye, but we can safe his right." The doctor explained in French. Matthew slightly nodded and walked a bit closer to Alfred. As the doctors took him to the restroom Matthew walked with them. Alfred looked at Matthew, only able to make out a face shape and hazy colours. Matthew's eye met with those of the one he loved, but they seemed different, Alfred's eyes were clouded and kind of reminded him of those of a dead fish.

"Alfred! Alfred, are you alright? Can you see me?!" Matthew asked a little panicked.

"…Matthew…" Was all America was able to bring out for now, his energy was completely drained. Matthew wanted nothing more than to hug his lover and hold him tight, but he was scared to hurt him if he touched him so he just stood there, almost crying. This shouldn't have happened, it didn't have to be him, it should have been himself… Francis and Arthur walked in the room, they kept quiet for a while and just looked at the Country.

"It should have been me instead of you… You worked with these Mustangs more than I did, you love to fly! I'm so sorry…" Matthew tried to dry his tears but they kept coming out of his eyes when Alfred suddenly laid a weak hand on his shoulder and tried to pull off a smile.

"Don't be… It's over. You've… Saved my… Life…" Alfred whispered, his eyes finally found its way to Matthew's face. "It's… Going to be… Okay… I promise…" Arthur walked over to them and put his hand at the other's shoulder.

"Matthew… We should g-…"

"No! I'm not leaving him… I'll stay with him until he's better, I'll sleep next to him because he needs me! Can't you see his eyes?! He's blind! Only the strongest glasses might help him to see something! He needs someone to look after him!" Francis walked over to Arthur his expression covered in worry, he gently took him in his arms when he started to cry as well, stroking through his hair.

"Sssst… It's alright mon petit ami… It's going to be alright."

After a while Arthur finally stopped crying while Francis was still sussing his best friend. He slowly sat down on a chair with him, his eyes drifting off towards the window. It was already dark outside and the visitors hour would end in a few minutes.

"Matthieu, I know you're sad. But we really need to go. Amerique isn't going anywhere…" Matthew just stared at Alfred, he didn't look up when his good friend spoke his name. No. He wasn't going to leave no matter what. He had always been bad with things outside his own control. Always human in a way he'd guessed. Now, he was going to be the hero for once.

"It's all my fault…" Alfred spoke and gently stroke through Alfred's blonde hair, revealing the bandage underneath it. His eyes were closed and a soft breathing came from his perfect red lips. Alfred carefully opened one eye, revealing his blue pupils. He wasn't asleep, he had heard everything.

"Dude… No way. It's not… Your fault… " Even though he could barely make out the shape of his lover, he could feel that warm touch and hear that sweet voice that kept blaming himself. Alfred knew exactly what he wanted to say, that it wasn't Matthew's fault and that he had to stop blaming himself. That if it wasn't for him, he'd probably be nothing but a pile of ashes by now. That he loved him more than anything in the world and wanted him to kiss him. But he couldn't, his voice was to weak and failed him when he tried to utter a word.

"Matthew… I…" Before Alfred could finish Matthew pressed a soft pair of lips against his.

"Say no more! I love you too… And I will be here! All night, if not weeks or months, but I'll stay here until you get better because… You are one of the only people that didn't forget my name, not anymore. That's the best present someone has ever given to me." Matthew wiped his tears away. Alfred loved Matthew, but he also loved Arthur deeply, which made it hard for him to decide. Francis went away with Arthur to the waiting room and put the crying Nation on a chair, he went onto his knees to look right into those green emeralds. He put his hands on the his knees and waited until Arthur finally put his hands away from his face to look at him.

"Oh Francis… I shouldn't have come up with this plan!" He immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. France sussed him and tapped his back gently.

"Ssst… It was a great plan mon cheri… We all knew that something terrible could happen… But you have to look on the brighter side, we also managed to break a lot of their factories right?" Arthur nodded faintly, as his cheeks turned bright red. He felt comfort in the other Country.

"Francis… I…" Arthur stared up at the person he had known the longest of all people. The moment he was born Francis was one of the first people he met. And from that moment on, no matter what he never left his side. Okay, they had some fights with one another but he was always there when he truly needed him. "I'm sorry." Francis nodded and stood up, helping Arthur up as well.

"Come, let's try to fetch Matthieu one last time." Matthew insisted to stay with Alfred so Arthur and Francis went back to the waiting room. A nurse told them that they could stay in a nearby room for guests. Hours passed and Matt and Alfred just held each other's hand as Matthew told stories, since Al couldn't talk much. But even though Alfred fought to stay awake and listen to Matthew, as the hours passed and it got later, the exhaustion caught up on him and he fell asleep with Matt by his side. After some time Francis and Arthur walked in and saw Matthew sitting there, he had fallen asleep in his chair too.

"I'll go get him a blanket…" Francis whispered and left the room. Arthur stood next to Alfred and took hold of his other hand.

"Oh Alfred, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you… It's all my fault! And I wish I would have known earlier how you felt about me, because now I'm not sure how to feel anymore." He whispered "…I think I have feeling for you too… Strange isn't it? And now you're injured because of me. If only I could make it up to you." Arthur said, so soft it was barely even audible. He glanced over at Matthew for a second, he was still asleep. Arthur gulped and looked back at Alfred, he seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. Arthur took a deep breath and leaned closer to Alfred, slowly getting closer to his face… He felt his heart raising as his lips approached the other's. Before he realized it, his lips were pressed against those of Alfred and he was consumed by a breathtaking kiss. Arthur didn't know for how long it lasted, but he knew it was over when he jumped back as he heard a heartbreaking gasp from the other side of the bed.

Both Francis and Matthew stood on the other side of the bed and stared at Arthur with wide open eyes as if they'd seen a ghost. Matthew had awoken, he knew that Alfred loved Arthur, but that Arthur loved him back? This was new… Francis grasped the table next to him, while his legs seemed to collapse underneath him. He went to the place his heart was as he stared at Arthur with a broken expression, shaking his head drudgery before turning around and running away. Matthew just stared at Arthur and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" Matthew interrupted way to fast.

"I didn't know you were there…"

"I know that he loves me… But he loves you too… That's why." Matthew sighed and softly stroke the American's cheek. "Maybe he loves you even more than he loves me… As long as he's happy, then that's all that matters. But he must know that when he choices you I will no longer be here and… I might be unable to live amongst the people ever again."

"No one told us it would be easy… Sometimes we just don't have to make a choice yet. And sometimes we need help from other people to understand why this happened to us." Matthew closed his eyes and nodded in agreement at Arthur's words. Then he went with his head to the door of the room.

"Francis…" He muttered. "You just broke his heart… You know that his love for you runs bone deep…" Arthur gasped, he knew that Francis loved him but not differently from how he loved other people. He loved him in the same was just like he had loved Jeanne d'Arc long ago. It was something he had never expected and he immediately knew that he just had made a wrong decision to break the heart of a friend. Arthur looked at Matthew and back at the door and ran after him.

Arthur had his feelings all mixed up, he didn't know how to feel exactly. He felt extremely horrible about what he had done, being so selfish to kiss Alfred, he broke both Francis' and Matthew's hearts and he felt indescribably guilty for kind of liking the feeling of Alfred's lips against his. Wait! No! What am I saying! This is all wrong! I would've never have done it if I knew Francis had returned and Matthew had woken up… Arthur was running through the streets, only able to catch glimpses of Francis before he turned a corner again. The stars were up in the sky that had turned dark already. The streets were illuminated by the lights that came from the houses. It was almost the same as that one night they were out at night, only this time Francis wasn't running with him, but now he was running from him. Arthur was completely out of breath and just couldn't keep up with him. He stopped running, he knew he had messed up big time, that one kiss might have ruined this whole friendship between the four of them. Maybe it's just better not to love, it has only caused trouble when he did and maybe it would solve this mess if he just kept his feelings to himself from now on… But first he had to apologise to Francis, he couldn't let him go before having talked to him. When Arthur had caught his breath again he went to the forest where he expected Francis to be, but he wasn't there… Arthur had looked everywhere for the Country but simply couldn't find him. Disappointed he went back to town and as he walked through the streets he hung his head low. For some reason he just felt the urge to look up as he passed the pub, and to his shock, he saw Francis inside! Obviously drunk and with a big glass of beer in his hand, crying over the shoulder of a pretty lady. Arthur took a deep breath, he would go inside, apologise and say that he wasn't in love with either of them and didn't know what he was doing, then leave. It would be better if he just clarified that he loved neither of them, even though that was a lie… Better for all of them…

"Uhm… Francis?" Arthur held his hand out toward the other Country but immediately took it hesitantly back. Francis looked up from the girls shoulder, his eyes were red from crying as was his nose and he had puffy cheeks. He shook his head twice and walked away from both Arthur and the girl.

"Go away…" He muttered. Arthur sighed deeply and before Francis could run away again he grabbed him by the back, hugging him from behind.

"Don't go…" Francis started to cry even louder and struggled to get away from Arthur's grip, but he was to miserable to pull away. Arthur took him in his arms and went to a storage room. Francis immediately pulled away from the Country's grip and walked a few steps away from him.

"Look at me Francis…" The Frenchman shook his head, even when Arthur grabbed his arms firmly, such grip hurted, but he didn't care. Not now, not after all that had happened. "Look at me!" He shouted while he shook him several times. Francis squeaked slightly and immediately looked at him, his mouth shut firmly. This time he was listening. "I'm sorry for what I did there. I-I was so confused and…" France looked down.

"You knew that I loved you mon Cheri… You knew that I liked you! And for the second time in my life I knew that I was in love. But what you just did… You kissed Alfred, you made Mattie sad… And… And you broke my heart!" He whimpered and pointed at the other Country with a disgusted face.

"I never knew that you loved me just in the same way as you loved 'her' I thought you loved me just like any other boy or girl…" Francis shook his head. And sadness overwhelmed him at the thought of Jeanne.

"No… You were different… Very different and hard to catch which is something I like. Come on Britain! You should have known that!"

"Love is not very obvious to me… I have never loved someone and I still need to learn it. I'm just… Just very confused." Both met each other's gazes and stared down at their intertwined hands and back up.

"I…" Arthur was at a loss of words. They just had returned from Germany back to their hometown and now this. Arthur's heart skipped a beat and this choking feeling came in his throat.

"I'm sorry Arthur… We shouldn't be busy with these kind of stuff it is war and-…" Before Francis could finish Arthur pressed his lips against those of the Frenchman. Even though he didn't intend for this to happen when he walked in here, when this whole situation played out and push came to shove, he couldn't help it. The feeling was magical and felt just right, Arthur had never felt like this. His heart was pounding, his head was full and his chest felt so tight, but this feeling was abruptly broken off when his lips got pulled away from Francis'. Arthur was pushed away by the person he thought he loved, he looked up at Francis, a little dazed and surprised. But Francis was wiping his mouth with his sleeve and glared at the other Country.

"Will stop playing with everyone's hearts?! Make up your mind! Can't you see?! You're hurting everybody around you!" Francis yelled and pushed Arthur out of his way and stormed out the pub.

Arthur's legs immediately gave out on him. He had never wanted to hurt them, even though they had started this whole love-fight. Arthur stiffly grabbed the wall with a shacking hand while with his other hand he went toward his heart. He coughed a few times as these painful, burning tears left his eye corners, his heart felt empty, hurt, broken. And this nauseating feeling came in place. Arthur wanted to shout, to cry and fall on the ground, wanted to rip his heart out, because if there was someone who mostly played with love then it was Francis. Maybe the world would be better without him, it became too much and Arthur sank deeper into the pain, he was never going back to them… Because if he did he would hurt them again and make things worse. One thing he knew for sure, he just had lost his best friend. Arthur sobbed as he fell against the wall, onto his knees, on the ground.

"My heart… I can't feel… My heart… So cold… I'm sorry." He muttered, he was never going back. He's gone so far to find the truth and he was never going home.

He left the pub and went to the nearest train station he could find, taking the first train heading for the port. He was not going to go back to Francis' house, nor the hospital where Alfred and Matthew probably still were, he was going home. Back to England where no one would bother him, no one would disturb him. The train ride seemed to take forever and Arthur thought about all that had happened, thought of all the memories he and Francis shared, all the time he and Alfred had spent, and how it bothered him that he could remember only so little about Matthew. Arthur had never been really good at making friends, his temper making him come off as rude and annoying, but he had thought he had finally found a… 'Family'. People who liked him for who he was and be there when he needed them and he'd be there when they needed him. Sure they had fights, who doesn't? As long as they made up again… But this time was different, he had messed up too much, caused too much damage to return to them. He would just go back to his own place, make preparations to fight another time with the Germans, and get this war over with. He would just be with his friends that nobody else could see (And I'm not talking about Canada…), those who he couldn't hurt and wouldn't hurt him, not like with the 'friends' he thought he had. Arthur arrived at the port, but the next boat trip would go tomorrow, so he took a seat and waited, waited for the morning to come so he could run away from this mess, trying not to think of it all. That would only get him sad and the least thing he wanted now was to burst into tears in this public place in the middle of the night.

Canada was still in the hospital, watching Alfred. Every second, every inch, every small breath that escaped his mouth was important to him. He held his own heart and kissed his forehead a few times before stroking through his hair once again. "Oh Alfred… Look at you…" A few tears left his eye corners and he was tired, but he wanted to stay up all night. He refreshed his blood, just the way the doctor had explained it and sat back on the chair. Seeing Alfred like this just broke him… Francis came back a few hours ago, but Arthur still hadn't come back and even Francis seemed to worry when suddenly someone came running towards Francis with a letter in his hands. He gave it to Francis who looked rather confused.

"I-I had to… To give this to you as fast as possible… Someone… Someone left it at the café… For you and a female brought it to me…" The male doctor panted. Francis held an eyebrow up and took the envelop in his hand he read quick and immediately fell on the ground when he was done reading.

"Oh mondiour… Oh dear god… C'est terrible!" Matthew gasped a little in surprise as the Country suddenly dropped on the ground.

"F-Francis? W-What's the matter?" He asked a bit hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear what was probably bad news. Francis didn't respond, he sat on the ground with his head in his hands. His breathing was heavy and almost like he was sobbing. "…Francis?" Matthew repeated himself and only after that Francis reacted and slowly lifted himself from the floor, the letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"Francis?" Matthew whispered for the last time. This time trying to sound louder.

"I-I need to go now mon cheri!" The words came out rather rushed and Francis sounded completely down. He rushed over to the door and stormed outside. Of course he didn't want Arthur to leave! He pointed his hand out for a taxi and almost jumped inside of it, screaming. "To the boats! Please! Now!" The man was rather shocked by his reaction but nodded and drove as fast as possible.

...

Arthur stared toward a knife he had in his hands. They all would be better off without him, he had written that part in the letter as well and he immediately walked to a nearby toilet. As he stood in front of the mirror he stared at himself as he slowly put the knife on his wrist. He didn't care about his Nation needing him. He didn't care about his friends neither the other Countries. He didn't care about the war.

...

The drive seemed like an eternity, the city flashing by through the small car window of the taxi. "Oh mon dieu… Hopefully I'm not too late…" Francis murmured to himself as he shifted nervously, unable to sit comfortably as his mind was bothered with frightening thoughts. "What is that idiot thinking… He doesn't have to disappear! He just needs to make up his mind…" The vehicle came to a halt.

"We're in the harbor!" the driver said and Francis practically jumped out after he paid the man.

...

It just took too long waiting all night for that boat. Thoughts of loneliness and feelings of guilt were haunting Arthur and just pushed him over the edge, he needed to get away from it all, now! The knife traced painful burning cuts, on the floor slowly forming a small puddle of blood. "This isn't working… It's not fast enough at all…" Arthur sobbed he snakingly lifted the knife, closer and closer to his throat.

"Arthur? Arthur! Arthur open the door!" Francis! He was slamming on the door and Arthur's breath caught in his throat.

Arthur shook his head and started to sob even louder than he already was. "Go away Francis… I only bring trouble…" Francis sighed and looked down.

"Please don't say that mon cheri…" Arthur tried to talk through his tears.

"F-Francis… Why would I…?" Arthur went to the place his heart was, it hurted so much he had to cut it out, NOW! "I almost made Alfred die, I made Canada sad, you sad, I only fight and shout at people… I think that even Flying Mint Bunny would dislike me."

"I don't dislike you Iggy… Please… Just please… Don't do this." The pain that went through Arthur's wrists felt good, felt right because it was what he deserved. Yet it was bewildering and hard to ignore.

"Why…? Give me one good reason!" Francis breath stopped, his heart skipped a beat, his eyes shut as he leaned against the door with his head.

"Because I love you, okay?"

Arthur bit his lower lip. "No! Don't say that! I only cause trouble, you shouldn't love me! No one should, and I should just disappear!" Arthur cried out. His hands were shaking so much and he felt so light headed that he lost his balance and the knife slipped out of his hand and he fell against the wall behind him with a loud thud.

"Arthur!" Francis cried out after hearing the unsettling noise from inside. He threw himself at the door and with his whole weight he broke the weak lock that held the door closed. "ARTHUR!" He shrieked as he saw the bloodied Country on the floor in a large puddle of the red liquid he stood in.

"A-Arthur? Mon Cheri? Please god no… Don't take him away from me. If you take him away from me than please give him back." He walked over to the Country, grabbing him in his arms and stroking his cheek. "Look at me Arthur… Look at me." He begged, Arthur had trouble to look at Francis, but when he did he felt like the happiest guy in the entire world, he didn't deserve this.

"No… Not you to…" He almost whispered as he tried to hold Arthur's head up.

"Just… Leave me…" He whispered.

"No… When I wanted to leave, you didn't leave me, so now I'm going to do the exact same thing." Francis softly stroke his cheek before pressing a small kiss against his forehead. "Je suis désolé, I'm sorry…" He stood up with Arthur in his arms, stumbling away. Francis carried him outside and sat him down on a bench, he couldn't stay on the cold floor in that dirty, suffocating bathroom.

"Stay here! I'm going to get help!" Francis said and looked around him, he spotted a call-booth and ran up to it, calling the hospital to send an ambulance. After calling he hurried back to Arthur, taking hold of his hand and sitting on his knees in front of him. "Arthur… Oh Arthur… How could you think such stupid things?" Arthur's senses were numb, his hearing was foggy but he was able to make out Francis' voice through the chaos in his head. His vision was blurry, though he could see Francis' face clearly, tears were covering his cheeks but he smiled with a concerned look, as if happy to see him, alive. Francis. Francis, Francis, Francis, it was all Arthur could think about. But no, he wouldn't give in, even if he survived, he would keep his feelings to himself, giving in to his feeling only caused trouble and hurt the people he cared about and himself. Not anymore. Never again.

Everything went by like blur's, it all went so fast that Arthur couldn't make sense of what was happening, a few times he got small and blurry image of people and then it was gone. He saw a few lights above him and he was rushed to an operating room or something like that, Francis all the time by his side as he saw him. Had he lost that much blood? The image died out and again Arthur was soaked back into blackness after a while of fight he just managed to open his eyes again, staring at a light and heads of doctors. The pain came back and they were stitching something up and Francis was all the time next to him, whispering these sweet, heart melting words… But no! He was not going to love him! And again he was soaked back in the unreality and blackness of his mind. Then he woke up again, in a room, aware of everything, aware of Francis, his good friend and stupid Frenchman sitting next to him, begging to god to ask if he was okay while holding his hand. Was he really that worried to lose him?

Arthur blinked a few times, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He had bandages around his arms, slight burning pain underneath them. Just breathing was kind of painful and a groan of pain escaped him as a sharp pain stung in his stomach as he tried to move. Francis looked up at him and his face turned into a bright smile

"Oh God, Arthur, you're awake!" Why is he always so happy to see me? "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up anymore!" Francis smiled happily and hugged the other Country, wrapping his arms around him rather tightly. "I… I thought I lost you." Francis was almost at the edge of crying so instead Arthur gave in a little. He didn't respond, he still felt terrible for what he had done.

"Why didn't you just leave me there…?" Francis pulled away from the hug and looked down.

"Because you are my friend. And friends don't leave each other, right? Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same." Arthur knew the answer if Francis was in his place he would actually have done the same yes. Even if they had a fight before it happened. His eyes trailed off towards the bed next to him with Alfred laying on it, Matthew was still awake and watching over him.

"I feel like I owe you something Francis…"

"You don't owe me anything, mon cheri, it's natural to safe someone you care about." He took Arthur's hand and wanted to put a kiss on it, but Arthur immediately pulled his hand back. It hurted to move his arm, but he didn't want Francis to do that.

"I feel tired… C-can you give me some rest please?" Arthur asked, Francis was rather surprised, startled and slightly offended by Arthur pulling back and suddenly asking him to leave. Arthur didn't want to see anyone right now, but it was kind of hard for Alfred to leave and Matthew wasn't going anywhere Alfred wasn't. So all he could was ask Francis to leave.

"No… I won't. You didn't leave me when you could as well. So now I won't either." Francis walked over to the quest-bed next to Arthur and lay down onto it. Matthew seemed so tired yet he didn't sleep, neither did he go anywhere else, he just sat there, watching Alfred but even he fell asleep after a while on Alfred's chest, all he wanted were his eyes to open. The eyes of his Alfred. And that was also what he dreamed about that night… Being together with his Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_"I mean, they say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time." ~_

A few days past and Arthur healed quickly, he was fired from the hospital but was forced to go to a psychiatrist once a week. Alfred was doing slightly better too, he would sometimes wake up. But that was only for a short time before he fell back again. He really tried to stay awake for longer, but it required so much strength that he didn't have. He would listen to Matthew and fought the exhaustion as much as he could, but it was so heavy. Matthew was tired and worn out and he refused to fall asleep or eat. The doctors said that Alfred soon would be able to stay up for a whole day, maybe in one week.

"Matthew… Try to sleep… You don't need to suffer for me dude." Alfred whispered a little worried. Matthew just shook as the stubborn guy he was and gave Alfred a rather strict expression. Alfred swallowed deeply and quickly tried to avoid Matthew's gaze.

"No. I want to stay… With you." He smiled, the moment Alfred got hurt, it felt like a part of him died. And no matter how hard Alfred tried, he couldn't cheer Matthew up. It was rather frustrating to him, knowing that there was actually nothing he could do. He was suffering from depression and if he didn't eat or take care of himself soon there was a big chance that he would be put to hospital himself.

"Matthew… I won't go anywhere. Take care of yourself… It hurts me to see you like… This…" Alfred said, rather stern and more like an order than a request. Of course he was the one hospitalised now, but that didn't mean Matt had to get himself in the hospital too. He gave Matthew a weak smile. "Please… For me…" The exhaustion started to take over him again, oh why? Why now? Alfred tried his best, but he couldn't help his eyelids slowly slid shut.

...

Meanwhile Francis was driving the car, Arthur next to him. They were on their way to the psychologist. Francis could take Arthur with him after a lot of struggle, Arthur didn't want to go and was convinced he didn't need it. But in the end he ended up with Francis in the car on their way. Soon they would be forced to go to the army again after all of them where healed. Arthur stared at Francis and back at the road. His eyes followed the houses and the tree's and came by. An awkward silence filled the car and Arthur didn't know how to cope with it.

"I still can't believe that you came back for me you wanker…" Francis sighed at Arthur's response and glanced quickly at the other Country. "Because I didn't want you to end up like Jeanne, oui?" Arthur looked down, he felt quite embarrassed for thinking such things. Of course Francis would never leave him. The sound of shooting was heard in the far distance and Arthur slightly shrinked into one, he just wanted this all to end.

They arrived at the place they were told to go, Francis parked the car and almost had to pull Arthur out. "I'm telling you, this is unnecessary! I don't need this! Just let me go, frog!" Arthur nagged as Francis pulled him out of the car.

"Nonsense, you need to go here, it's to make you better. Mon cheri, we don't want to lose you." The Frenchman said, Arthur grumbled but walked with him inside. They were send to a room upstairs where a kind looking lady was waiting

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Antoinette." She said and held out her hand to them. Arthur looked a little puzzled up to Francis as he didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"Francis?"

"Oui. Uhm, Madam Antoinette, my friend speaks English and French is rather hard for him to understand." Francis said a little confused and chuckled slightly as he leant against the wall behind him. Antoinette blinked her eyes a few times and nodded, pulling off a friendly smile towards Arthur.

"Hello, I'm Antoinette. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, we don't get English people every day." She laughed while pointed her hand out.

...

In the hospital Matthew took a last glance at Alfred, sleeping in the hospital bed, before leaving the room. He would go downstairs, get something to eat and come right back. He stood in line, waiting in the restaurant to pay for his food, but everyone kept cutting in line. Matthew sighed, once again he was being ignored by everyone. Eventually he made it to the register and paid his food. Matthew stared at the food on his plate, he had chosen some pancakes with maple-syrup, even that couldn't make him happy, he had to get back to Alfred when suddenly someone took a seat in front of him.

"I hadn't expected to see you here da?" Matthew looked up and almost fell of his chair. A male with platina-blonde hair sat right in front of him, two violet eyes stared into his. They were only a little bit darker but not much. Matthew gulped slightly and immediately looked down at his plate. He was rather surprised that Ivan managed to notice him through all people. Normally he would have been very scared to see the Russian, but now he felt a bit of relief instead.

...

"Antoinette…? Like in Marie-Antoinette?" Francis sighed and rolled his eyes at England's words.

"That wasn't so very nice, cheri!" Francis scolded and immediately turned towards Antoinette with a bit of an embarrassed expression. "Please. Just excuse me. He is very, new to all these kinds of stuff." Antoinette smiled friendly and nodded taking a small paper in front of her. She didn't seem to mind it all which was a huge relief to Francis. He gave Arthur a rather teasing expression and pulled out a chair too. "You better behave yourself!"

"Okay, so your name is Arthur Kirkland, am I'm correct?" Arthur nodded rather stiffly and glanced back at Francis. His expression had drifted off to the young lady and so Arthur did the same as well.

"Yes… And this frog next to me that forced me to get here is Francis Bonnefoy!" With every word he started to sound louder and angrier. "I want to go back to my friends!"

"Alright then… And do you know why exactly you are here?" Arthur showed her the damaged places on his wrists and gritted his teeth.

"Because I fucking cut myself without a reason!" Antoinette smiled kindly and her voice was calming, like if she didn't even care about his mean words.

"Please, you don't have to be mad. We're here to help you, because we care about you." Arthur jumped up and started shouting.

"But I don't want help! I don't NEED your help! Just let me go home, freaking wankers!" He wanted to run to the door, but Francis grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him back down on the couch.

"Arthur! Stop it already! You're here and we're going to help you! So stop resisting and stop the drama already!" Francis snapped at him. Francis never yelled at him like that, yeah, they yelled at each other, but he never sounded so angry and serious when he did. Arthur was obviously a little startled and was at a loss of words for a moment. He slight sigh escaped his lips as he nodded. If Francis sounded that angry he had to be serious.

...

"H-H-Hi Ivan, what brings you here?" Matthew stammered at the other Country. It was nice to be noticed, but by this particular person… At least he was a little relieved it was someone he knew.

"Well I work here, so what is my dear neighbour doing here?" Ivan said.

"I, uhm, I'm just visiting someone…" Matthew replied quietly. Silence. Ivan just sat there, smiling, this guy was just so awkward to be around.

"…S-so when does your break end?" Matthew stammered after a while of awkward silence. It was not the best he could continue the conversation with but it sure was better than nothing.

"Break? No, I'm free today all day!" Ivan cheered while the smile around his lips became even bigger.

"But, then why are you here at work?"

"Because I don't want to be at home with my weird sisters."

"Oh..." Silence again. Matthew quickly ate the pancakes and stood up to leave.

"W-well, I'll be going back now." He said, Ivan stood up too.

"Okay." Matthew quickly walked out of the restaurant but soon noticed Ivan was following him.

"U-um, Ivan, why are you following me?" At those words Ivan pulled off his usual, happy smile and opened his mouth as for to say something.

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"O-okay..." Matthew walked back to the room and to his surprise Alfred had woken up again. He was kind of relieved that he was awake, but a little disappointed that he had missed the moment that Alfred opened his eyes again. He stared rather horrified at Ivan and a shaky hand started to point at the taller Russian.

"Y-Y-You!" He stammered, his eyes trailing off to Matthew with a questioning expression on his face. Matthew sighed deeply and handed a few candy bars over to Alfred.

"W-what is he doing here?! Dude, why did you bring him here?!" Alfred asked slightly panicked.

"H-He followed me!" Matthew exclaimed himself in his soft voice privet,

"How are you healing?" Ivan just asked in a friendly way, he never seemed to really notice when people acted scared of him, maybe he got used to it.

...

Arthur stared down at his hands and soon after closed his eyes. "Alright… But please do it fast, I don't belong here…" This all felt so wrong, he felt mad and crazy because of these guys. Why would Francis do this to him? It just didn't feel right. "Just kill me already, it is what I deserve…" Francis stroke through Arthur's hair but he refused to listen to him.

"No…" Francis spoke and Arthur rejected the small kind of love Francis gave him, he gently took the hand away and looked back at Antoinette. She started to ask him some questions and most of them didn't even make sense while some were things he couldn't even answer. The session didn't help much, Arthur mostly refused to talk about things or only told really little about it. Just as Art and Francis were about to leave, Antoinette wanted to say something to Francis privately.

"Francis, maybe it's better if next he comes here alone. I think he doesn't want to say certain things when you're with him."

"O-oui, that's alright, next time I won't be her, just as long as Iggy gets better."

Arthur and Francis went back to the hospital, both not saying a word. To many things were on their minds. Firstly, within three weeks they had to return to their posts. Of course Francis, Arthur, Matthew and Alfred made several plans together but with a few weeks they had to get back to their usual posts. Whenever that was in an airplane base or in the army, it didn't matter, each job had their bad sides.

Arthur sighed deeply and looked out of the window, slowly leaning onto one of his hands. He thought about how weird it was, that being gay was actually a very weird and 'bad' thing to most people. Thinking more about it, Arthur knew that they were actually surrounded by gay people. Back at the basement, Arthur used to work on there was this one guy who kept scratching his cock and look at all kinds of guys while complimenting them and waving his hand. He was such a flirt, just like Francis was at times. Could nobody notice it that many people around them were gay?! Some not even knowing it themselves!

"Please, Iggy… Mon Cheri." The long and awkward silence was disturbed by 'frog's' voice. Even now he seemed blithely after that whole conversation back there! Did he really think that Arthur would just forgive him that easily? 'Yeah it's alright Francis, don't worry about it. It's okay that you and all other people think that I'm crazy. I forgive you.' Was that the answer Francis expected? Never going to happen. The frog should have been able to know better after all.

"DON'T. Call. Me. That. Okay?!" Arthur snapped. His eyes trailed back towards the window, several tree's drifting by with birds singing on the twigs. Would he ever be that free again? Like those birds? They have almost nothing to worry about. Free to go to wherever they want to.

"Britain… I need to know what's wrong… I lo-…"

"YOU don't love me! Stop lying to me!" Arthur immediately regretted of what he had said. Francis was trying to help him all along! Why couldn't he simply contain himself? Was he that snapped? Maybe it was true, maybe he was a real simpleton like some people called him. But what could he do? He had always been overshadowed by the much greater Countries than him. They always felt so sure about themselves, how could they even look inside the mirror without saying 'Oh look! Don't I look just as bad as yesterday?' Francis was inarticulate for a moment and quickly pinched his lips together. Great! He had ruined more stuff! Wasn't there anything he could do right?

...

Alfred was shacking heavily, shaky breaths escaping his mouth as he looked up to the much taller and intimidating Country. He never really had any problems with being around him. Okay, they did fight sometimes, but all Nations had done that at least once. But now Alfred was lying in a hospital bed and had nowhere to go he was rather scared of big old Russia.

"W-W-Well… I-I had an accident with m-my airplane, a-a-and…" Matthew decided to talk for Alfred, he didn't want to do the poor Country any more damage.

"H-His eyes got damaged pretty badly, and he also broke a few bones: one arm, one leg, a few spines, he even had a slight headache…" The Canadian exclaimed and quickly stroke Alfred's hand in gesture that it was alright.

Roderich was just walking through the hallways of the hospital, on his way to get himself a cup of tea, when he suddenly heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. He took a look in the room where he heard the voice from. He sighed as he saw Ivan.

"Ivan, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

"Oh, hello Roderich! Well, Da, but…" Ivan said, but got cut off by Roderich.

"Then you have no reason being here, just go home you lonely idiot." Roderich said and shooed Ivan out of the room. He sighed deeply and turned around to the other two Nations.

"I apologise for him, Alfred, what was he doing here anyway?" Roderich asked.

"He followed Canada here." Alfred replied and nodded at Matthew in a reassuring way.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't noticed you, I'll go now." Roderich said and left. Ivan was waiting outside and walked with Roderich.

"So why did you follow Canada?" Roderich asked a little annoyed. Two pair of footsteps echoed through the long corridor, lights being the only things that illuminated the path, there were no windows in this corridor to be found. Ivan looked down at the smaller Nation with a bit of dumb expression on his face.

"Who?" A usual question, frequently asked by all kinds of Nations.

"Your next door neighbour."

"Oh! The chair! Very nice boy." Roderich rolled his eyes at Ivan as they passed the corner of the corridor.

...

"Arthur…" Francis repeated softly, but he just turned his head away. Arthur had been quiet ever since that last argument they had only a few minutes ago. What else could he say to Francis? All he said was just junk, probably even hurting the dramatic 'frog'.

Arthur was depressed and confused, he didn't know what was right anymore, what was love, if everything he did was wrong? How come that all people at the streets were so seemingly happy with their partners? How could Arthur ever be able to-. A loud shot pierced through the silence and the car droned loudly when Francis turned the steering wheel in a rather dangerous movement. The both very shocked Countries breathed heavily and didn't even dare to turn their faces to each other neither to the road behind them.

"What was that?" Arthur dared to ask after a few seconds. Francis continued breathing heavily and pushed the accelerator harder. No response came so instead Arthur turned his head to face the road behind their car. In the far distance he could make a clear shape of a car that shouldn't be there. It didn't look like a normal car, neither a car that is used to France. No… This was clearly a German car. Arthur quickly turned his head back to the front window. His breathing became sharper and heavier.

"Francis, they are in your Country." Arthur gasped. It was all he could bring out right now. Another shot, Arthur fell back in his car seat while Francis accidently lost control over the vehicle. Arthur quickly tried to crab the steering wheel but it was no use, there was no time to crab it. Because before they knew it the car had already spun around and started to drive through the forest next to them.

"FRANCIS! GRAB THE WHEEL! GRAB THE DAMN WH-" Before Arthur could finish his sentence he felt some kind of pressure push against them. Before Arthur could even try to make sense of what was happening he noticed that their car was riding into the direction of a big, bold, oak-tree and there was no way that they could cross it. "FRANCIS!"

...

Arthur was struggling to open his eyes, it hurted and he wanted that the blackness took him away so he could just rest for a while. A slight zooming sound was heard and as the time passed it became louder and louder, Arthur moaned slightly and tried to make sense of what just had happened. Soon the memories hit him and his eyes quickly snapped back open. It took a few seconds before he got back to his senses, everything was hazy and oh Francis… poor Francis still laid unconsciousness with his head against the steering wheel. He seemed injured, a fresh trail of blood made its way down his face. Arthur swallowed deeply.

"F-Francis?" No response. He shakily put a hand at Francis' back. Thank god, he was still breathing. Fear took over Arthur and he quickly looked around, trying to figure out a plan. The car was broken and his friend was lying unconscious next to him, but that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about right now, he heard men shout in the far distance and the more seconds passed, the closer the sound came! He had to get away… now!

His eyes trailed off towards his belt as he desperately tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't give in. Smoke filled the car and Francis started wheezing more and more, well at least he was alive. But neither of them would be for very long if they didn't do anything. Arthur coughed searched panicking for his pocket knife. A flash of memory went through his mind as he found the knife, the last time he held this… He coughed more and started cutting the belt after he freed himself he tried to cut Francis' belt as well. Where did Francis drive them anyway?! They were being shot! Did he drive all the way to the border?! Arthur coughed and coughed and finally managed to cut through Francis' belt and he kicked his door open pulling the other with him with the last power he had. Both fell in the grass next to the smoking vehicle, Arthur gasped for air as he heard the people coming closer.

Arthur stood up and helped Francis as well to stand back on his legs. He made Francis lean on him, it would be a little faster this way. But that didn't mean that they were safe. If these people found them it would probably be the end of story. And even though he tried so bad to walk t was like a big burden. Arthur had trouble with standing on his legs especially now this wanker was leaning against him. His sight was hazy and he had luck that he could just make sense of the tree's and the rocks.

"You wanker! What were you thinking?! Driving us to the border?!" Francis just shook his head. Two pleading eyes gazed up to him and Arthur immediately knew that they weren't even close to them.

"No… They probably… Are trying to… Take over our… This place now… Or just… More war."He breathed. "They are… after us. They know that… We shoot their… cities…" Arthur bit his under lip and tried to run faster as the screaming from military grew louder. Arthur's thought was somewhere else. His mind twisting and turning.

"Just hold on Francis..."

"They will find us Igg-… Arthur…" Arthur shook his head and bit his lip with more strength, this time it started bleeding.

"No they won't!" He muttered. Then, through the cold winter air, the sharp sound of a gunshot was heard. The sound had long died out before Arthur could feel the pain sting along his side. Francis' eyes shot wide as he noticed the bleeding scratch on England's side.

"A-Arthur! Are you-…"

"Yes! It was just a grazing shot. Keep walking!" Arthur snapped with a slightly pained expression. Francis' blood covered forehead twitched slightly in frustration 'Why does he keep cutting me off?! And why is he acting like this?!' "Here! Duck!" Arthur said and pushed Francis down in the bushes. "Hide here, I'll get help…" Arthur was about to turn and go away as Francis grabbed his ankle even though he was lying on the ground.

"No! Don't go, not alone…" But Arthur pulled his leg from the Country's weak grip and didn't reply. "Arthur! Don't! They'll catch you mon che-… Just don't!" Arthur turned around and stared at the other Country's worried face. "Don't go! I beg you, please stay and hide! Don't leave moi here alone! I don't want you to end up like 'her'!" Arthur quickly turned around, he was rather rushed and a hesitating smile appeared over his lips which melted Francis' heart.

"I'll come back… I promise… Please stay still." Without looking back Arthur left to get help, which wasn't a good thing because the military were with too many. Secondly, why didn't he just use his magic?! He was a wizard! Francis wanted to scream and shout, but it only came out like a small whimper. Then he went all silent and curled up like a small ball when he saw the military pass him, they talked in German and Francis couldn't make out a word of what they were saying. He didn't dare to breath, to cough, to even move, he just sat there waiting until they were gone and sighed in relief as they had passed him. But it wasn't for long, when suddenly someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up from behind. Francis gulped as he saw that it was a German and the man started to shout toward his competitors.

...

Time passed and it was already getting dark. Matthew was getting a bit worried, Francis and Arthur still hadn't returned. "Why aren't they back yet? They wouldn't just stay away right? Something must have happened… Or maybe they really just went home." Matthew sighed and glanced over at Alfred, he was asleep. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alfred's ear and started humming softly for him. "Oh Alfred, why has everything have to be so complicated? Why did Arthur have to kiss you… It's just all so confusing…" Matthew said, carefully taking Alfred's hand and held back a whimper.

Matthew loved Alfred. No. There wasn't a possible word that could describe how much he loved Alfred. His soft breathing, his beautiful angel-like face, his sky-blue eyes, Matthew simply adored everything about him. And when looking into his blue eyes he would totally forget the world around him, forget the war and all the stress, everything around them would just turn into a beautiful meadow where they could play together, run and sing songs and Matthew could enjoy his laugh. A place where there was no good and evil, where he wasn't being ignored because Alfred would never do that again, just he and Alfred enjoying every single bit of life while they could just lay in the grass and watch the clouds together or put flowers garlands on their heads. Yeah. That was what life was supposed to be like. Matthew had dreamed about such things for years and after the war would end, he would surely try to make some spare time for it.

"Alfred… I feel like I failed… I feel like I failed you." Matthew closed his eyes and leaned down on the bed softly brushing his cheek with Alfred's hand. A small movement was noticed in Alfred's eyes he opened them weakly and blue met purple. A weak yet sarcastic smile made his lips brighten.

"If you make a mistake… That doesn't make you a loser, dude… Everyone makes mistakes." Every word he said, every bit of air that filled his lungs made the words grow longer and painful, it would make him forget things and know that there was still this one important person that meant the world to him.

"Oh Alfred…" Matthew whimpered. "If there was only one thing I could do about it…"

...

Francis looked around, his wrists hurted like hell, why couldn't these men see that the handcuffs were put on way to tight? There was no way that he would be able to get out of this car… Why did Arthur just have to leave him like this?! And not only that... His own head hurted like crazy. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. The ground would even be good enough to sleep on. One of the military shouted to him and Francis quickly shot out of it.

...

Arthur ran through the forest, how could he be so stupid to leave Francis there, especially like that?! "Francis? Francis?! Where are you, you wanker?!" He searched around the place where Francis should still have been.

"Where the hell did that frog go?! Oh god! He managed to get himself caught, didn't he?!" Arthur concluded after looking around and being unable to find Francis. "Oh no, but those where Germans right? If they got him… God this is all my fault!" Arthur brought his hands to his head and fell to his knees. "I shouldn't have left him alone… How could I just leave that silly frog here?!" Suddenly Arthur heard dogs barking in the distance and yelling in German, so after taking Francis they were still looking for him?! Well either way, he wasn't safe here. He stood up and fled the opposite way of where the noise came from.

After a lot of running he stopped, panting and exhausted… No! He was not going to leave Francis behind! Francis had saved him once, now he was going to save Francis back! He didn't know why he would even try to save him… It just felt right and it was what his heart told him. He was going after that pervert with the sky-blue eyes! No matter what! He turned around and ran back, he was going to follow the Germans, but for that, he had to wait until they left. After all, Arthur had no idea where they were going to bring his friend to.

...

As the hours passed Matthew got even worrier, so did Alfred. The Canadian nor the American had any idea of where they were. But they both couldn't call them either to ask if everything was okay. Matthew checked the clock once again. It was still noon, but the time was getting closer to dinnertime. Matthew was getting nervous and he noticed Alfred was as well.

"M-maybe they just went home after the session. I mean, knowing Francis, he'd probably take Arthur home too…" He didn't finish his sentence as he saw Alfred's expression turn a little disappointed. It stung Matthew to see Alfred like that so he quickly said something. "I'm going to make a call to Francis' home to see if they're there!" He stood up and left the room and went downstairs to the front desk to make a call. He dialled the number, he waited for a few minutes, begging that they would pick up the phone but instead the phone wasn't picked up. Matthew went back to Alfred's room and on his way the tears just started to roll down his cheeks.

"Matt…" Alfred said softly as he saw Matthew enter.

"They didn't pick up… They're not home either…" Matthew fell down on the chair besides Alfred's bed and buried his head in his hands while leaning of Alfred's bed. Alfred petted his back and weakly tried to hug him since his ribs had healed again.

"Come here… It's all becoming too much for you. You are in need of a hero hug." Even Alfred started to cry, feeling like he just had lost his best friends.

"They will be alright, they probably have a good reason, don't be so negative…"

"NO! They're not. I… I feel so alone." Alfred felt slight astonished by the boy's sudden outburst and slightly kissed the Canadian's cheek, trying to comfort him.

"You are not alone..."

...

England was waiting between the bushes, waiting until they all walked back to their cars it took at least one hour. But everything for Francis would be worth the sacrifice. He slowly sneaked after them, sometimes hiding behind a tree when the men's eyes were pointed towards his direction.

The cars were pretty much the same apart from one, probably another prisoners car meant for him. But they hadn't found him so he slowly sneaked between the cars. He waited behind one when several men walked towards his direction. The British man held his breath and immediately jumped under one of the cars waiting for the men to pass by. As they walked away Arthur slowly sneaked from under the car and crawled to the prisoners car.

Arthur saw a few of the German step into cars, where they going to leave? Then they probably have Francis! He somehow managed to tag along on one of the cars that escorted the larger prisoner car in which France was probably held. It was dangerous, of course, but Arthur was determined, he was going to save that frog-face, if it's the last he would do.

...

Francis waited in that car for quite some time, when suddenly it started moving. He became a little nervous. Where were they taking him? And more importantly, what were they going to do with him? One thing was certain, it wasn't going to be pleasant. The drive seemed long and the cuffs hurted his arms, but finally the car stopped again, they had arrived. A pair of military stumbled towards Francis, opened the door and threw him on the ground, his long blonde hair falling messy on his forehead.

"You pair of imbéciles! Can't you be at least a little more gentle with your prisoners?" He shouted one of the men laughed and kicked him in the stomach. Francis coughed while another man pulled him fiercely of the ground, while walking inside and through a huge hallway it became clear to Francis… He wasn't at a usual prisoner. No. That would have been way too easy for him. He held special information and that was exactly what they needed. He was at the SS… They were going to torture him for his precious information and that wasn't going to happen gently. And the worse was, that there was absolutely nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please review~! And hope you did enjoy this chapter. ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_"Oh how wrong we were to think immortality meant never dying" ~ Gerard Way_

Francis was brought to a small room, he didn't even get the chance to walk to it himself. Two military were holding his pulses firmly and almost carried him over the ground. Nerves were eating him away. Not knowing what was going to happen to him was maybe one of the worst case scenarios he could come up with. Inside the room was only one chair, a square table next to it and a weak little lamp hanging from the ceiling. He was thrown in and had to wait until a little later two men of the SS came in. Francis sat in the chair and the men stood on either side of him. They looked down at him with such intimidating looks, almost hypnotized, it made his head twist and a nauseous feeling spread through his stomach.

"Now, Frenchman, this doesn't need…"

"…to get any harder than necessary."

"If you just…"

"…tell us what we want…"

"…to hear, we might be…"

"…a little easier on you." They finished each other's sentences, creepy…

...

Arthur got out of the car unseen and hid himself. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to do it, but he wanted to save Francis at any cost. He needed to save him, it was the least he could do.

Francis huffed slightly and looked towards the shadows in front of him, he could just make out a figure. A dim light illuminated the figure's face when he took a step closer. His footsteps was all he heard as soon as he started to walk towards his direction. Francis could now get a clear image of what the male looked like. Pale skin, fair hair and dark brown eyes that started into Francis' the moment he stepped in front of him. He had a cigar in one hand while he held his other hand on his belt. He slightly bent down his head the moment he reached Francis and blew a small pile of smoke into his face.

"Where are the people you worked with? Uhm… Let me think of their names. Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams…" Francis gasped.

"H-How do you know their names?!" He shouted flabbergasted. There was no possible way that he could have known their names. But he was unable to finish as the SS member reached his hand in the air and shook his head.

"We are the one's asking the questions Bonnefoy!" The man hissed. "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. The name is Pjotr, that's all there is since there's no need to telling my surname. Now tell me… We can do this on the easy or on the hard way…" Francis knew what would happen if he didn't talk but even then he still held a proud and sarcastic smile on his face. He gathered all his saliva together and spit it out at the SS member in front of him.

"Never…" Francis hissed, even if he had to die for it, he was not going to tell them where Arthur, Matthew and Alfred were. The SS-member frowned slightly, he even seemed rather amused. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he took a napkin and cleaned his face before nodding at the two men.

"So it's going to be the hard way… Alright then…" Francis bit his lip. The two SS-members fiercely took his hands with an incredible force. Each took one finger in their hands and very slowly they started to tear them. A scream ripped out of his throat but as soon as he started to scream Pjotr slapped him. The two men next to him immediately stopped and slight pants escaped Francis' lips.

"Now, now. See that we can also do it a little easier? Will you allow us to interrogate you now? I ask it one more time…" The SS-member bow a little closer to him and as soon as their faces met a ear-piercing shout escaped the male's lips. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

...

Arthur heard the heartbreaking screams and he immediately panicked, that had to be Francis! It could be no one else! Arthur had to be careful yet he wished that he just could run towards his lover and take him away from all the evil and pain.

He felt so powerless, there was literally nothing he could do at this moment but wait. If he would run out there he would just get caught and then all hope would be lost for both of them because no one knew where they were. And if he would storm in there, he'd be overpowered by the German SS. He leaned against the wall and whimpered slightly but tried stay silent as people might hear him.

...

The Frenchman kept quiet, he had decided he wasn't going to talk at all. "Now let me ask you again, where are those flying friends of yours?" The German asked, silence, France refused to open his mouth. The German narrowed his eyes in displeasure, he lifted his hand and hit Francis in the face. "Speak up!" He shouted, no answer, he hit again. This repeated several times but Francis didn't utter a word. How could he still bear this pain, normally people would still have given up but for some reason Francis didn't. He closed his eyes in displeasure and gritted his teeth as the two SS-members next to him started to break his fingers even further until at some point the pain was so bewildering that he quickly took a look at what had happened. Two fingers… Two fingers on each hand were gone. Francis quickly turned back to Pjotr and his breathing started to intensify. Hours passed, there was pain and it was bewildering and absolutely in no words to describe. Then came silence. And at last chocking. No tears were wasted. No, not for these men. They didn't deserve his tears.

The German shouted and pointed his hand in the air while the two German's started to break the Frenchman's fingers very slowly once again. Francis tried to relax himself, it would help a little with easing the pain and no matter how hard he tried to think of something else he just couldn't. The pain was just to terrible. His body tried to reject the pain, but even that didn't help. It felt like his body was twisting and flipping while he couldn't possibly move because of the pain. Salty drops of sweat found their way down his forehead. He still refused to talk, making another flash of pain go through him.

"Alright then… Let's make it a little harder… Nick, take the bugged of water… Let's see if our French 'friend' will start talking then…" Pjotr smirked. Nick nodded and walked away to come back with a bucket of water. Francis stared into the bucket. Seeing his own mirror was kind of a relief to him, but knowing what they were going to do with this bucket was slightly terrifying him.

...

Arthur managed to get inside the building unnoticed. He took every chance he could take to get closer to Francis but the more steps he took the more dangerous it was. Soon he arrived inside a room with a small window to the other room in which they tortured Francis. His friend was in such an awful condition, how many hours had passed since they started?

Arthur's breath got caught in his throat when he saw what they were doing to poor Francis. He could see that his face was slightly swollen and he had a black eye. He just wanted to barge in and kill those people who were hurting Francis. But he couldn't, that was far too dangerous.

...

Francis gasped a little when he was kicked out of the chair and forced to his knees. "Where are they?" He asked again, France said nothing.

"No answer?!" The German nodded to Nick and he put the bucket on the ground in front of the Frenchman. Francis was pushed down with his head in the water, he struggled and squirmed trying to get out and get oxygen. He felt his heart start beating faster as the air in his lungs slowly got used up. He didn't feel like he was going to make it.

...

"Francis!" A child-like voice called. The young Frenchman turned around, the younger boy in front of him kind of caught his breath. Big, green, eyes, blonde hair and a perfect shaped face looked up at him.

"Britain? What are you doing here mon ami?" The Frenchman said and sat up against the big, bold, oak-tree he was sleeping against only a few seconds ago.

"You were crying." The younger country explained and pointed at Francis' face. Francis gasped and trailed his fingers over his cheek. He looked down at his fingers. They were wet, covered with the salty tears that had left his eyes.

"Mon ami? What happened?" He spoke and looked up at the one that was always following him around.

"You had a bad dream I think." Arthur spoke and placed himself next to Francis in the grass and against the oak-tree. Suddenly memories hit him. Yes, he had a bad dream. Painfully he pinched his eyes together and shook his head trying to forget them.

"Yes, it was a bad dream. But let's just forget it okay?" The British man nodded understanding and put his hand on Francis' lap.

"What was it about?" Arthur asked, two green eyes burning into blue one's.

"I know that we fight a lot and stuff. But please, will you promise me one thing?" Francis spoke and looked towards the other male almost begging.

"What is it frog?" Arthur joked.

"Will you promise me to never leave me?" Arthur's eyes widened and a slight gasp escaped his lips. Not long after a sweet smile spread across his lips and he nodded.

"You just have to call my name and I'll be right next to you. And if I'm not, then it's just a dream and you'll have to pinch your hand as hard as you can so you wake up." The younger Nation reassured.

"Thank you Arthur." Francis said playfully and gently stroke through the other's blond, angel-like, hair.

...

Arthur ran through the long corridor, searching for the room Francis was held in. Several chambers went by, he wasn't going to look into these rooms. He didn't dare to look at the disgust sight of what might be inside them. Every time that a SS-member passed him he was muttering some kind of spell so they didn't see them and when the moment was there he approached the final room. This was the only possible room for Francis to be held. Arthur quickly looked around him but when no one was around he entered the room. But as soon as he entered the room he wished that he had never done it.

"Francis?" Arthur gently called out and closed the door behind him. Francis was whimpering softly as he heard someone call for him. He curled up and wrapped his good arm around his head as if to protect it. Arthur carefully walked closer to him and put his hand softly on Francis' shoulder. The poor beaten up Country flinched and shot up

"…I…won't…TELL!" He screamed, afraid and in panic.

"Francis, Francis! It's me, Arthur. Francis, look at me, it's me!" Francis' eyes softened and a weak smile spread over his, covered in little cuts, dry, lips.

"A-Arthur… You came…" Several tears left Arthur's eyes. How could let this happen?

"Oh Francis! I'm so sorry!" He hugged the other Country tight and never wanted to let him go, but as soon as Francis flinched in pain he stopped hugging him. "I broke my promise! I am going to get you out of here Francis!" Francis weakly tried to hug Arthur back.

"I'm sorry as well mon Cheri…" He whispered. "Because I can't come with you… I'm broken… Just get out of here… Qui?" Arthur's eyes shot open.

"No! I'm not leaving you! You are my friend! And friends don't leave each other!" He breathed.

"Please Arthur…" Francis whispered as he laid back on his bed.

"NO! I-I'm going to get you out! There are so many ways you frog! Don't be a scared little baby by giving up!" Francis sighed deeply and closed his eyes sadly as he rolled his head to the other side.

"Why would you risk your life for me...?" Arthur blinked a few times, he didn't expect a question like that.

"Well, um, because, you know, I um, I really care about you…" He said a little nervously. He was lying. When he caught his breath it was him he breath. "But that's not the point, you have to come with me before they notice." Arthur took a step back to give Francis some room. "You have to come with me, can you stand up?" Francis looked up at Arthur and shook his head.

"No, mon Cheri… And what would I even do after we get out of this place? There's simply no way I can make it all the way back… I don't have that power left…"

"Please… Please Francis try to get up! You are the only one who has ever been there for me… I… I will drag you!" Arthur cried.

"No England…" France whispered but almost choked in his words. A weak smile came over his lips as he softly pressed his hand against Arthur's cheek. "Please… Do it for… Me…"

"But your Country needs you!" Arthur whimpered. He softly stroke through France's hair. "I will stay with you… And when you die I will be the last thing you see because… Because I love you…" Arthur cried as he hugged Francis, his heart was literally breaking apart, once again. Francis gasped… So he did love him, after all. The tears freely left his eye corners as he started to bit his under lip trying to hold back the sobs that left his throat.

"Oh Arthur…" He whimpered. Arthur hugged the other Country, but it was not enough, but maybe… Just maybe it was enough for now. Arthur leaned closer and even though he still loved Alfred he leaned closer and kissed Francis for the first time on the lips… This time out of pure love and he meant it. His heart was melting, at the same time hurting and this time Francis didn't reject his love because he knew that this would be his last chance to ever see him again. The British man slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into the other's eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you Francis, we'll get out of here together or I'll die here with you. I-I can't live without you, don't you understand?!" Arthur said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper. Francis just looked for a moment, then weakly but determinedly responded.

"Okay, help me up mon petit ami, we're going to make it out of here, somehow…" He held out his good hand for Arthur to help him up. The British man helped the one he loved so dearly up and pulled him on his back.

"I'm sorry for always fighting with you back then…" He said, trying to start a simple conversation so Francis would stay awake. Francis smiled weakly his face turned painfully for a brief moment but soon after beautiful again.

"You always called me frog… You still do." He laughed.

"Because you are my frog… And will turn into my prince…" Arthur laughed. Francis had never felt so happy for some reason, Arthur had never been this nice to him before. It actually felt like Arthur cared for once. They slowly peeked between the door opening just to see if nobody was there. The corridor was dark, only a few dim lights were burning and illuminating the path in front of them. "Lumina…" Arthur muttered and a small flying firefly appeared right in front of them, lighting up the place a little better. Arthur stumbled through the long corridor with Francis on his back, yes… He was weak, very weak.

"They you must be the princess" Francis replied to Arthur's frog joke. Arthur smiled sweetly and continued the small conversation by whispering sweet words to keep Francis awake. He heard several voices from in the distance and immediately backed away a bit.

"Keep quite…" Arthur muttered and tried to rub Francis' back to reassure him that things would be alright in a few minutes. Francis rested on the Nation's back when suddenly they heard the voices coming closer. Two Gestapo walked by and luckily didn't notice them standing in the dim side corridor. Arthur sighed in relieve when he suddenly thought of something, why hadn't he thought of this before! He started muttering something.

"…carmine apparent, carmine apparent, carmine apparent…" And then he stopped. Francis wanted to ask what he just did, as he suddenly heard voices again and he quickly shut his mouth. But instead of hiding or at least standing still, Arthur started walking into the light, into the main hallway where the voices were coming from. What was he doing?! He would get them caught like this! Francis held his breath as the Gestapo came closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened, the men just walked right past them, as if they were just air. Francis was completely confounded, how could they not have seen them!

Arthur nodded and continued to walk through the long corridor, all these doors and hallways were so confusing. Where to go? Arthur kept walking, kept holding onto Francis and soon after they arrived in the hall where Francis was being tortured several hours ago. Francis shivered as he looked back at all the obstacles he had been through but Arthur shushed him they continued to walk until they were outside where Francis almost collapsed. Arthur had to hold him awake and they kept walking. Stealing a car would be too risky and way to reckless so they just walked outside the Gestapo territory, Arthur looked around several times and continued to walk.

"Where are we… Going?" Francis whispered and slowly opened one of his eyes. He was panting heavily, everything hurted and he was happy that he had Arthur by his side right now.

"To a nearby city back in France… I may not be very good at knowing where we are right now. But I did see how we came here…" Arthur explained and continued to walk. Francis nodded weakly and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. His breathing became slower as he started to feel more comfortable now only being with Arthur.

When they were finally far enough from the basis, Francis finally dared to speak again. "Arthur…" He whispered carefully.

"Yes?" The other male replied softly.

"How did you… Do that? With the… Guards?"

"What? Oh, my magic. I used an invisibility spell so they couldn't see us." The British male replied.

"Genial! Oh Brittain, you're so brilliant!" Francis almost cheered for his saviour, but quickly flinched when another shot of pain went through him.

"I know that already, but it's nice to have it pointed out." Arthur chuckled. It went quite for a while, then Arthur started .

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"A-Are you okay? Did they hurt you really bad?"

Silence.

"You don't have to worry, petit cheri." Arthur was going to respond when they suddenly heard cars from far away behind them. Arthur had to get off the road, into the tall grass.

"Shit! Did they already find out?! I need to try and hold up to this spell for just a little longer…" He murmured as he tried to whisper the words another time, shit, why now?! Arthur stumbled towards some dim lights in the distance, he was almost unable to get of this road because both sides were practically surrounded by water. Probably a safety for the Gestapo. The sound of the rushing cars grew louder the closer they got and Arthur had to try and do everything to hold up for a little longer and hold Francis awake.

"What is London like?" Arthur looked up by this question.

"It's a very beautiful place… With many unique and old buildings for example the Big Bang and the Tower Bridge." Francis nodded weakly, Arthur couldn't notice it but a faint smile spread across the Frenchman's lips.

"Go on…" The feeling of having France with him and saving him kept him warm.

"It's always very nice there, there are lots of people and cafés and a lot of parties as well."

"London does sound nice… I always… Thought of it as a place… Where people only drink tea… And act like ladies… And gentleman." Francis laughed weakly, his eyes stared to trail off toward the far distance and he rested his head another time on Arthur's shoulders. They felt so soft, like his clothes were made of satin. He sighed deeply.

"Oh you're such a frog…" Arthur said and rolled his eyes. "London is absolutely not like that!"

"I'd love to see it on time… I can show you the… Eiffel Tower when the war is over too… It's so romantic…"

"Then we have a promise yes?"

"Qui!"

"When war is over we can go to England! And maybe start all over..." Francis smiled, this thought kept him warm and happy../ To be with Arthur like he always wished for.

"Or France…" Francis finished. Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes once again.

"Frog…"

"Black sheep of… Europe…"

"Are you still awake?" Arthur spoke.

"I'm in love with a male. Who will never be mine…" Francis mumbled sheepishly. Arthur blushed slightly, he could kind of guess who he was talking about, but no, he wasn't going to give in right now.

"Stay awake France!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Francis?" Arthur smiled a beaming and beautiful smile which Francis wanted to last forever.

"You are my hero…"

"I thought America was the hero…" He laughed.

"I know… But you are MY hero." The cars from the Gestapo came rushing closer and closer and Francis held his breath as they drove by. Arthur let out a sigh of relieve and exhaustion as they had passed, he was able to hold the spell up long enough for them to not be noticed. After some time of more walking Francis asked.

"Cheri, are you alright? Should we… Rest for a bit?" To which England quickly replied.

"N-no, I'm fine. There's no need for that…" After some more time of walking, actually it was more stumbling what Arthur did now, and almost tripping two times. Francis spoke insistently.

"Arthur, please don't push yourself… Too hard… There's no hurry, and even if… We wait for a bit, those Germans can't find… What they can't see."

"But you have to get to the hospital-…"

"I can wait for a bit, it'd be a shame if you had to stay in the hospital too because you tired yourself out so much now." At that Arthur sighed, but he gave in and let Francis off his back and they sat down at the side of the road for a little while. There was no water here so they could lay down on fresh grass.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Arthur asked as he gazed up at the stars. A faint smile spread across Francis' lips as he looked up. They all shin so bright and illuminated the bits of earth underneath them. They were like eternal lamps. When one of the millions of stars would die, another one would take its place. That's why the sky would never be empty for as long as they lived.

"Yes they are… When I was younger I always used to name them after the people that passed away. At least the people I knew the best. When I felt miserable or lonely I always looked up at the sky. Then I knew that no matter what, I was never alone. I would always have these special people watching over me…" He let out another weak smile as he tried to point towards one of the stars, a yellow-orange looking one.

"That one is Jeanne d'Arc…" He smiled painfully at the memories of his lover being burned to ashes and how he was unable to save her.

"She was very special to you wasn't she?" Arthur asked carefully and put a comforting arm around Francis.

"Oui…" The Frenchman replied and leaned against Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you..." Francis yawned and carefully closed his eyes, Arthur wanted to sleep too but now he understood why Matthew stayed up all night, because he was afraid that Alfred maybe would never wake up again. Just like Matthew he was going to watch over Francis so he was able to wake him up when he was slowly drifting away. Still, he seemed better than he was a few minutes ago when he was back at the Gestapo. Maybe he really needed some rest. At least he couldn't have stayed there any minute longer, or it would have been his death.

Arthur watched Francis rest for a minute or so. He looked so beautiful and peaceful like this, his mouth slightly hanging open to breathe, his eyes closed. Then he shook his head, returning to reality.

"Francis, come, I've rested enough. Let's get going again." Francis blinked a few times.

"Arthur…" Arthur took Francis on his back again and somehow managed to walk all the way back to town where he sneaked through dark alleyways to make sure no Germans would find them. Then a frightful thought hit him, they couldn't just go to the hospital, the Gestapo would sure be waiting for them there. Of course that would be the first place they'd be looking for them… But Matthew and Alfred are there! They'll be found! If they're not already caught. He started to panic, no idea what to do now. He couldn't go to the hospital with Francis, but he couldn't just leave him here either, but he had to warn his friends!

...

Ivan rushed towards the room where Alfred and Matthew stayed. Matthew gasped when he saw Ivan and twisted in such a strange way that he almost fell off the chair.

"R-Russia… Y-You scared me!" Ivan's had an expression he had never seen before and it scared him. "R-Russia?" Ivan took a few steps closer.

"You need to hide somewhere… I don't know how or why, but the Gestapo is here da!" Never had Ivan sounded this serious, the Canadian knew that he was telling the truth just by looking at his face. Matthew's eyes flashed open and his gaze went towards Alfred.

"But… But… How about Alfred?! He isn't fully recovered yet!" Matthew panicked.

"I know… But if you two won't hide you probably will get caught and I am sure that Alfred can't survive more brushes…" Ivan explained and helped Matthew up. The Canadian nodded anxiously while he stroke through the blonde hair he adored of his lover.

"Alfred… Alfred… Wake up, please?" Matthew asked softly.

"No time! Up you fatty!" Ivan said and practically pulled Alfred out of bed.

"W-whoa! What the…?!" Alfred of course didn't expect this. Ivan brought the two of them out in the hallway, careful that there were no Germans. He led them to the laundry room unnoticed and told them to hide under a huge pile of sheets and pillows. Matthew and Alfred did what was told and hid quickly.

...

Arthur had decided and was on his way to the house where they were a few days earlier when Alfred was hurt. He knew there lived a doctor and the Gestapo surely wouldn't search for them there. With pain in his heart he decided not to go to the hospital at all. Even if he went, he'd definitely would be caught, and for what? He wouldn't even be able to protect Matt and Alfred. All he could do was hope they would be able to outrun the Germans on their own.

Arthur carefully knocked on the door, only a few houses away from Francis' and waited for a gentle someone to open the door, it was a young boy probably mid-twenties and beckoned them in a friendly way to come in. The Doctor's expression turned horrified at Francis' sight and now Arthur too. He had practically been unable to see it through the dim light in the Gestapo and at the street but now he saw it and sickening expression formed on his face. The broken arm was covered in blood while the bone found a way out through the skin, his hands were so deformed that it was just sickening. His knee-plate was not at the right place and Francis chest went up and down irregular with his breathing. The blood on his forehead went in small rivulets down his face while it mixed with his sweat. Francis looked terrible and was desperate for medical care. The person who was a doctor quickly made a bed ready for Francis and Arthur laid his friend down. The doctor asked Arthur something, but he didn't understand, he didn't speak French. Luckily the son did speak English.

"My father asks what happened to him?"

"H-he was captured by the Gestapo…" Then the doctor said something again, which the son translated.

"He says we better wait outside this room." He took Arthur with him back to the living room while the doctor tried to 'fix' Francis.

"Are you okay? Would you like something to drink? You look exhausted." The young boy asked, he seemed very caring and that was really all Arthur needed for now. A nice person to who he could talk to.

"Just a glass of water please…" Arthur looked down at a vase with red, roses standing on the table. Roses were Francis' favourite flowers and he always used to give them to him on Valentine's Day. He always rejected them though, mainly because he didn't feel like having roses. It sure would have hurted him several times to be rejected by the people he loved… What would he have done to get these roses? Did he maybe cultivate them himself? How many times did everyone hurt him? The more Arthur thought about it, the worse he felt. Francis didn't deserve such kind pain…

He handed a glass of water but Arthur shivered by every agonising scream. It hurted him to see Francis like this, to hear him like this. Now he understood why Matthew felt so terrible all the time as well. Francis had truly been thrashed, the wounds that had been gouged deep into his skin didn't lie. Arthur jolted a few times, this had all been his fault! The doctor finally beckoned Arthur after what seemed like an eternity to come in. Arthur's heart sank and Francis stared weakly up at him.

"Arthur..." He whispered and a weak smile spread across his lips. Francis was just like Alfred covered in bandages and Arthur hated to admit it but he felt terribly miserable at the sight.

"F-Francis?"

"Oui, mon Cheri?" The words were weak and they trailed off the moment Francis finished his sentence. "Are you… Alright mon Cheri? They didn't… Hurt you didn't they?" He breathed, talking about the Gestapo.

"I am fine… But I can't tell you are!" Francis tried to hold up his weak smile and answer weakly, but with so much love that Arthur was almost doubting that he really was going to be alright.

"I'm not right now, but I'm a na-… I'll be alright." The British male nodded. Francis and Arthur were invited to stay the night, Francis slept in the bed he was already laying in and Arthur got the couch. Though Arthur was completely exhausted, he just couldn't sleep, he kept twisting and turning. He was worrying way too much to rest right now, what if Alfred was caught by the Gestapo? What horrible thing would they do to him? Arthur thought of Francis, he had been so beaten up and was there for only such a short time. Alfred sure couldn't take that much more injuries on top of the ones he already had. Though he was getting better, he wasn't fully healed at all yet. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, but only to wake up less than an hour later from a horrible nightmare. He sat up straight and stood up from the couch, he wanted to see Francis, just for a moment. He carefully opened the door to the room and looked inside. Francis was sleeping peacefully, Arthur walked inside and sat on the chair beside the bed. He watched over Francis for a while but ended up falling asleep on top of Francis with his arms and head while still sitting in the chair.

Francis woke up first the next morning. Francis smiled towards Arthur and softly just managed to kiss his forehead. Even though his heart couldn't take all the pain any longer he just wanted to be with Arthur that was all. His lachrymation softly warming his cheeks up. He winned, because he knew how hard it all would be, because he knew they would be forced into war soon and he would be unable to protect Arthur. His mists of grief were clearly shown in his eyes. His eyes had seen much, terrible and beautiful things and his heart had known and felt a lot, pain, friendship and love. Arthur woke up, blinked a few times, then looked at Francis.

"H-hey! W-why are you crying?!" He asked a bit worried. Francis quickly wiped away the tears with his 'good' hand. "It's nothing, mon Cheri, I just love you…"

...

Ivan had hurried through the corridor to the front door but the Gestapo had already escaped past Roderich and now where looking around, they even were breaking stuff. They talked in German to each other and shouted ear-splitting at each other.

...

Alfred breathed heavily as Matthew took the sick Country in his arms. His heart still had trouble to keep up with the beat after it had been tortured both physical and mentally. He didn't lay attached to an infusion for nothing! Suddenly the two kept silence, didn't dare to breath to even move their eyes when they heart footsteps coming closer.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please review~! And hope you did enjoy this chapter. ^^<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_"Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can't figure out what from." ~Mae West_

Arthur held his breath and kissed the Frenchman gently on the forehead. It felt almost painful as he knew that it couldn't be more than that. Francis heart skipped a beat feeling his blood thrum vibrantly beneath his skin. It shoot tingling feelings down his spine yet he knew it wasn't enough to convince him.

That day the Doctor made a car ready and Francis and Arthur planned on going to the hospital. When they did their nerves grew worse! What if Alfred and Matthew had been caught by the Gestapo? As they arrived at the hospital some Doctors immediately shoot to help them, one of them was Roderich and both Francis and Arthur had never been this relieved to see him.

"Roderich! I'm so glad to see you!" Arthur said.

"What happened to him?!" Roderich asked as he ordered some other doctors to take Francis inside to get medical care.

"The Gestapo…" Was all Arthur managed to bring out as he followed inside. Francis was taken away by Roderich and the first thing Arthur did was rush to the room where he last saw Alfred and Matthew. He ran and ran through the hallways, his heart beating faster with every step. He slammed open the door and to his great relieve he saw Alfred laying in the bed, and Matt sitting looking as tired as ever next to him. Arthur practically jumped at Alfred and hugged him

"Alfred!" Matthew's expression twitched and he quickly looked away trying to ignore the sight. Didn't the one that once took care of him wonder if he was okay as well? Didn't he knew that the relationship between him and Alfred hurted him?

For the first time Arthur noticed Matthew as well and he even hugged the other Country.

"Matthew!" After he pulled away from the hug a new expression formed on his face.

"I thought… I thought you were dead… The both of you. The Gestapo… They… They took France… He is in a bad shape now…" Arthur waited, they knew that they would probably be operating his arm and leg soon or later. The France doctor might have helped Francis for one day, but he didn't have as much medical care as they had here.

A few hours later a new bed came into the room and was put next to Alfred. "Francis!" Arthur cried as he rushed over to the other bed and hugged him. Francis weakly hugged him back with a crooked smile.

"I am so glad that you all are alright!" The British lad sang as several tears left the corners of his eyes. Francis was rather startled that Arthur cried so much about him lately. Could it be…?

...

A few more days passed and Alfred got back on his legs. Arthur wanted to wait so badly but was forced into war again, same for poor, poor Matthew who was suffering from insomnia. Alfred wished he could go with them, but he still wasn't fully recovered and had to watch over Francis even though he didn't like the way he acted lately. But even so he knew that he had to, no matter what. It was the least he could do for the traumatised Country.

Arthur refused to fly again and he was assigned to the tanks. He was going to work hard, for his country, for Francis, for Alfred. To show those Germans their wrongs and get them back in line.

...

Matthew was still flying, but he was… different since he had to leave Alfred. He was quieter, ever more than usual, and he seemed to shut out his emotions. He just did his job, day in, day out, not talking to any of his colleagues, and nobody seemed to notice him anymore. They wouldn't even realize if he didn't show up for a day…

...

In the hospital, Alfred was rehabilitating and slowly learning to walk again after his legs had been paralysed for a few weeks from slight damage to the bottom of his spine from the plane crash. And Francis was slowly recovering as well, but not as quickly as the other had done though. Francis felt lonely most of the time, sure, Alfred was there, but they didn't get along too well, so they didn't talk much. He missed Arthur, and he missed Matthew, most of the time he laid in his bed and wondered what they were doing. If they would think of him sometimes, why they didn't visit him and Alfred, if they were even still alive…

Alfred did no longer want to stay in hospital! He was done with it! He wanted to fly so badly that it hurted, but then again, he wasn't allowed to because his sight had been badly damaged. Another week had passed and Alfred soon left for battles again, being one of their best pilots but unable to battle now he became the right-hand of the General and he started to make battle plans instead. But no matter what Alfred kept thinking day after day about Matthew and Arthur.

...

Francis was now all left alone and had never felt this lonely before. He started to get depressed and sometimes they had to literally force him down in bed because he was wandering rather absent through the hallways. Roderich tried to keep his company at some times and Francis would look better for a couple of seconds but after that his physical healthiness would draw back again. Roderich was worrying very much about him.

"You miss them, don't you?" Roderich asked, almost seeming absent as he was reading a book about health. Francis looked up and stared at him with hollow eyes.

"Hm? Oui…"He quickly looked down again, but then almost immediately he looked back up at the Austrian who he had never really talked to before. "Do you miss people?" Roderich looked up from his book and stared at the window outside while nodding faintly.

"There is this one girl I love and would do anything for to protect. She has her job at home and I have mine. Sometimes we send each other letters but no matter what, there goes no day by that I don't miss her." Roderich spoke while adjusting his glasses. The Frenchman nodded understanding, so, they all had someone they loved but tried to protect. He had talked to Ivan several times and even he seemed to have this one guy he loved dearly and of course he had his two sisters. But they were just… Weird… Very weird…

...

Arthur was slowly watching as the people ran panicked right in front of him, he was hidden somewhere in the bushes, his tank only a few more meters behind him, he had to see so badly if it all was save and they could go… Not that it truly was. He held a gun in his hands and watched men from the German army run by, it would be to reckless to just shoot one so he waited and waited until they all had ran by.

Time went by and everybody picked up a daily routine. Alfred helped making battle plans for the mustangs, he felt pretty good about all this. Somehow, making these plans was very surreal, as if just playing a board game. When you kill another, they don't actually die…

Matthew just went to the base, to his plane, into the sky, day in day out. It didn't even mean anything to him anymore as he shot down people from the sky. Real human beings who probably all had a family, a lover, a home. It didn't even matter anymore, he was lonely, he wanted to see Alfred.

Francis wasn't in any better mental state. The loneliness of the hospital was getting to him and he even tried to run away once. They told him he probably would need to be here for at least half a year, half a year! How was he ever going to survive that?! One afternoon they brought in a young guy, maybe around 15 years old. He had been unfortunate enough to be out in a field and accidentally stepping on a landmine. Stephan was his name. Francis was happy to have someone to talk with finally, and that's what they did, a lot. A few days passed and he actually grew attached to this boy, he enjoyed to hear about his view on the world, he was so innocent and positive.

Francis came to life again, he just needed something to remind him that there was still something innocent in this cruel world full of pain and war. He had always wanted to have children of his own, but their Bosses had forbidden it. Of course they couldn't have known that Gilbert would get have Elyse later on. Neither could they knew that it was possible for males to have children and that Elyse was going to be a Province. How would they survive through war? It was so unfair to make Elyse the only exception of children! The other Countries felt always empty at one place. There were times no one thought about kids and when they started to do they forced themselves to think about something else. Francis sighed deeply, Stephan was so cute and sweet! He made him forget every single worry. They sang together, laughed together and if this had to happen every day then Francis would be able to survive this half year! Stephan had these unique pair of eyes, a beautiful shade of green which reminded him of Arthur… His Arthur…

...

Arthur had shot several German military out of their hidden basement, it was perfectly hidden beneath a thick layer of earth with a few exceptional holes they could shoot through and a long corridor which lead to a secret way out. BANG! Another human's body felt limp to the earth, Arthur had got used to shooting, but he would never forget their last expression in their eyes like they were begging him "Please… Don't kill me…" or "Please… Save me…" and only the thought about their wives and children at home waiting for them to come back made his heart break into a millions of pieces. Because they would never come back. He was a damn Nation! He was supposed to save the humans, take care of them and give them a good Country! Not to kill them!

...

Matthew Williams walked as unnoticed as always through the basement. He never came there but this time he had to inform everybody about an unplanned surprise attack from the German's. It was August 1944 now and there had only been non-stop war lately. Matthew knocked on the door and almost whispered.

"Uhm… Hello? Anybody there?" No response… But of course not! No one ever noticed him! He was invisible! He was a ghost and they were the kind of Ghostbusters who never noticed ghosts! Suddenly the door was swung open, the room was empty apart from this one man standing right in front of him. The boy's heart stopped, his eyes widened and all the broken pieces came back to their places. He didn't even notice when the tears started to fall down his face. He shook his head wildly, closed his eyes and jumped above the other boy, accidently slipping together with him on the ground.

"America!" He cried, he never wanted to let go in his dear life. He just laid there, didn't care what the world thought, didn't care what anyone thought because this was America… His American Hero… Matthew knew he had to get off of him, but just for a few seconds and these few seconds of divorcement hurted so badly that he immediately pressed the sweetest kiss he could ever give against the boy's lips. Yes, just like this! This felt right! This was what he wanted, what he needed! He needed just a moment to be in these protective arms of the Alfred, just one more time because he didn't deserve it! One moment to feel whole and after that feel miserable for the rest of his life again.

Matthew kissed the one he loved, and couldn't wish for more, this was perfect, or so he thought. Alfred didn't push him away, he actually embraced him, but he didn't kiss back. W-Was something wrong? Alfred hugged him.

"Canada…" He whispered. Matthew loved the sound of that voice, but felt a bit disappointed by the hug. It wasn't the kind of hug he expected, not an intense embrace of long lost lovers, but more a brotherly hug.

...

Francis started to enjoy the time in the hospital. He talked with Stephan for hours every day and the boy slowly seemed to recover. One afternoon the doctor came and told him he needed another operation. He was going to get the next day, and he was scared. Stephan told Francis that he was scared the operation might fail.

"Of course not, they are good doctors. I'm sure they'll take good care of you. They'll make you better." Francis said reassuringly. It was a long night and the next morning before Stephan was taken away, he told Francis goodbye.

"Don't say goodbye, see you soon!" Francis said, but what he didn't think was that what Stephan said, would be the last he would here of him. Roderich brought him the horrible news that he hadn't survived the operation.

Roderich immediately saw Francis draw back after he told the news. Just when Francis thought that he had someone to fill the emptiness he was gone again! Poef! Like the wind! Francis didn't talk, didn't eat and just sat there staring out of the window again, waiting for someone to get him… Arthur… Arthur was all he could think about. He had always had hard times when he lost someone, it was like something he couldn't deal with after Jeanne. Jeanne… And Arthur… The one's he had truly loved. But what if Arthur was never going to take him home? He was so disappointed in himself that his legs were unable to drag him anywhere. In the end the doctors had to force him to eat because if he didn't he would get even sicker and healing would take longer.

...

"You see me like a brother again, don't you?" Alfred didn't answer that question and just looked away from Matthew's violet eyes. The Canadian closed his eyes in disappointed.

"So you do… America… Who am I?" Alfred turned his head in confusion.

"You are Canada right?"

"Yes… That to, but my human name!" Alfred didn't response to that question and Matthew's heart shattered in a millions of pieces once again.

"I-I already thought so… I though y-you did recognize me out of all of t-them… B-But in t-the end you are j-just the same!" And Matthew ran away, why?! He wanted to turn back, shout to Alfred how much he loved him, how much he needed him, jump into his arms for an eternal embrace and forget all the bad things just for once and break the rules! But he didn't, why didn't he?! What was wrong with him?! Of course… Alfred didn't see him, he was just like all of them and Matthew had to deal with that like he always did. He had never been able to control the things outside his own control. Always human in a way.

Alfred didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to go after him, call his name and embrace him. He knew that's what Matthew needed right now, but he didn't, he just stood there. Because a larger part of him hadn't decided his feelings yet and he sure couldn't with everything going on. And he didn't want to have to choose yet, not while he has to focus on war. He just couldn't go after him, who knew what that would have for effects… If it would go like last time he comforted him… Alfred blinked a few times and sighed and turned around, going back to his work station. He took the papers Matthew left from the ground and walked back to the table he usually worked at.

"…I'm sorry Matthew…" He whispered softly to himself.

...

Arthur had a few hours off duty and he decided he'd call everybody since he hadn't seen them all in so long. First he called Alfred, when he answered the phone, Arthur asked him how he was doing, if everything was going well with work, just the usual small talk. Arthur surprised himself a bit when he was so happy to hear Alfred's voice. Then Alfred told that he worried about Matthew. After they talked, Arthur called Matthew, but only after being reminded of him when Alfred mentioned him.

When he called Matthew he hopped for him to take up the phone, instead he got another man who worked at the base as well, thank god he was talking in English. He told Arthur that he would give Matthew the phone and after a few more minutes the same man came back, but had to tell Arthur that there was no sign of Matthew. Of course there wasn't, no one ever noticed the poor guy. Even he didn't at times…

Suddenly the thought about Francis hit Arthur and he was filled with emotions. He hadn't talked to the guy since a very long time! How was he doing? Was he alright? How were his injuries?! …Was he angry at him? Arthur shook the thoughts away and rang the number with a shaky hand. A few beeps came and after a few seconds that felt like an eternity someone finally picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes… With Arthur Kirkland… I want to speak with Francis Bonnefoy…"

...

Francis was again staring out of the window. A thousands of thoughts floating through his mind when suddenly a nurse walked in. "Francis! I have a call for you!" Francis looked up a bit surprised, who would call him in war? Francis shook his head.

"Tell him or her that I wish not to talk..." The nurse frowned. A deep sigh escaped the Frenchman's lips and he nodded, taking the horn.

"Hello… Francis Bonnefoy speaking… Arthur?!" His eyes widened, his heart stopped and the tears automatically started to leave his eyes.

"F-Francis? W-what's happening? Why are crying?!" Arthur asked a bit shocked, was it not right to call him?

"A-Arthur! I-It's nothing, I'm just so happy you called me, mon Cheri." Francis sniffled through the phone.

"Idiot…" Arthur sighed through the other side of the phone.

"Don't make me worry like that, I thought something serious happened. But Francis, tell me, how have you been doing? Are you healing well?" Francis breathed a happy little gasp as Arthur asked him those questions. He was concerned about him, he asked if he was doing alright, he cared for him!

"I'm slowly getting a little better physically, but the hospital is really lonely…"

...

Matthew had locked himself in the bathroom, crying as he sat on the toilet. 'I'm not coming out anymore! Never! I don't care if I die here! They won't either, I bet they won't even notice. I'll stay here and die! It's better if I just died…' he thought 'What is out there to live for? A broken heart and unanswered love? A war I have to fight that I don't even want to be a part of like this? Being invisible?' he cried burying his face in his hands. He felt so miserable, why did he never get the answers he needed? Why was it always him…?

Francis and Arthur talked for hours and the doctors were happy to see Francis this happy again. Francis told everything even about Stephan and how he died and he was unable to give him a proper goodbye.

"We can't see something's coming… At least you gave him a good last few months…" Arthur smiled at the other side of the phone and when they had to hang up Arthur wished to see Francis again, so, so badly… But the same goes for Alfred…

...

After a while of sitting on the toilet someone knocked on the door. Matthew opened and it was a pilot. "Strange… The toilet was closed for quite some time and then it automatically opens while nobody is in there…" Matthew smiled faintly while waving with his free hand and cuddling Kumajirou with his other. He didn't mention the polar-bear a lot, but to tell the truth, Kuma had always been there.

"I am here…" The man didn't even look up and like always Kumajirou looked up again repeating the same words like always.

"Who are you?" Canada sighed annoyed.

"I'm Canada!"

It was November 1944 and winter was slowly getting closer. Francis was fully healed apart from losing a few fingers and a couple of scars. He was going to look for Arthur now and no one could stop him from finding him!

The first snow had fallen the day before and the streets at France were covered under a blanket of white. Francis didn't enjoy the cold of the winter, but the sights of winter were just breathtakingly beautiful. He had asked Arthur about where he was and the Frenchman was now on his way to the army base where the one who stole his heart was.

...

Matthew was at the airbase, for once eating in the lunchroom where other pilots ate their lunch too. He sat alone at a table, of course, nobody would sit with someone they didn't even know was there. But after some time, somebody suddenly pulled out the chair across from him. When Matthew looked up at the person in front of him, he was a bit surprised by the familiar face.

"Matthew…"

"A-Alfred!" Matthew sighed deeply, he wanted to stand up but Alfred grabbed his hand just in time.

"L-Let go off me… Please Alfred…" Alfred shook his head and stood up as he pulled the man toward his direction.

"No dude…" Matthew was at an utter loss of words and in the end just gave up and nodded.

"Okay… What do you want?" Alfred laughed.

"I just want to talk to my good friend and make him happy! We haven't talked in weeks!" Matthew slowly put his hand in front of his mouth and a heart-melting smile appeared over his lips.

"Did you… Just say… friend?" Alfred nodded happily. Matthew still felt a disappointed that it wasn't more but of course, Alfred needed time to think and being called 'friend' was already good enough.

"Yes dude! Totally!"

"N-Not brother?" Alfred shook his head in a happy way and at the same time reassuring.

"Np! Just friend…" Matthew's smile grew even brighter while he threw his arms around Alfred.

"Oh Alfred! I am so happy! Thank you!" The American Nation smiled while he softly stroke through the other's hair, no one would notice… right?

"No problem Matthew… No problem…"

...

Francis sighed deeply as he finally stood in front of the base. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the front door. The door was opened by a man with a rather strict expression.

"Who are and what do you want?" Francis showed his older war papers.

"The name is Francis Bonnefoy and I come for Arthur Kirkland, oui?"

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to see the Lieutenant." The man said.

"Mais monsieur…" Francis tried, but the man cut him off and gave him a stern look.

"Please sir, leave. This is military terrain and you are not assigned here." Francis blinked a few times after he got the door slammed shut in his face. What just happened? After all this time, he was just send away like that? No way! He had to see Arthur, he just has to. For now he left the terrain, but he would surely return for Arthur.

...

Alfred was glad to see Matthew smile again. It had been a while since he last saw him this happy.

"So Matt, how's it been going? Are you holding out a bit at work?" He asked and looked into Matthew's violet eyes once more.

"Well, I'm okay I guess…" He turned his eyes down and looked at his lunch on the table. "Actually, no, it's not okay. People won't notice me, I'm so lonely. It's like you're the only one here who remembers me. Not even Gumario remembers who I am." Matthew said in his soft voice.

"It's Kumajirou." Alfred corrected. Matthew looked back up at Alfred.

"O-oh, right… Sorry, I didn't mean to start complaining, sorry if I bothered you. I'm sorry." Alfred smiled sweetly and stroke through the Canadian's strawberry blonde hair, just as soft as it used to be. His hair always smelled like maple syrup.

"Nah… It's alright, I understand." The American laughed reassuring and pressed a gentle kiss against Matthew's forehead. "Have you already heard about the new battle plans Matthew?" Matthew immediately looked up and straightened his back while shaking his head fiercely.

"Not really… What about?" Alfred's expression turned a little more strict and the moment he opened his eyes as for to say something it sounded serious and a little harsh.

"Battle plans for this winter with the German's."

...

Francis took a few steps away from the military base and decided to wait until night. With a little bit of luck he would find Arthur, he went back to his car and decided to go to a nearby city and later come back. He would come up with a plan there!

Just as Francis got into his car, he saw a few other vehicles drive up the terrain. In the front seat of the first car a man with all too familiar black brushy eyebrows, blond hair and an annoyed expression. Francis gasped and practically jumped out of his car. The military cars stopped a few meters away from him and the people got out. Francis couldn't help but smile as he saw that British man look so annoyed at his French colleagues. Arthur looked around for a bit and suddenly met with two blue eyes he hadn't seen in some time and he surely didn't expect to see here. He flashed Francis an astonished, somewhat angry look and they waited outside until his colleagues were all inside. He ran over to Francis and looked at him sternly yet surprised.

"Francis! What are you doing here?! Are you even allowed to be here?!" He said in a surprised voice.

"I-I just wanted to see you again! I was finally healed and allowed to go outside the hospital so I thought. Hey! Why not visit mon ami!" Francis looked down twirling his thumbs. "I have been so alone for way to long and such things will start to eat you away after a few days. I just needed something to remember you by… Because…" Francis trailed off. "Come Arthur why are we not just going to run away from all this trouble to our own faraway places!" Arthur sighed and slowly put his hand in a sorrowful gesture to his heart.

"I… uhm… I can't just leave and never come back you frog!" Arthur shouted. Francis chuckled as he slowly lifted his head above the boy's shoulder and took both his hands in his without the other even noticing. "Are you jealous France?" France rolled his eyes.

"Maybe… But only true jealousy can tell…" The Frenchman cleared his throat.

"Friendship…" The younger Nation spoke and Francis started dancing around in the silence. At first Arthur was a little confused but that feeling immediately washed away the moment that his friend started to sing. Yes his voice was truly beautiful, a voice that even enchanted the birds singing in the night choir. And it was almost painful listening to Francis sing happily while dancing around with him.

"F-Francis?!" Arthur laughed as he just did what Francis did, which was dance. And have fun for once. He had missed having fun with Francis.

The Frenchman kept singing and they danced outside in the parking lot of the military base for what seemed like hours. Arthur smiled and seemed so happy and carefree. He hadn't felt like that in so long. When the song was over and the French Nation was done singing, they stood in each other's arms, their bodies against each other. Arthur gazed up into Francis' capturing eyes and swallowed away a lump that formed in his throat.

"U-uhm, I-I have to go back to work." Arthur said and tried to move away from Francis, but before he could, his friend pulled him back and kissed him. "Mhn…!" A muffled sound escaped his lips of surprise. Wide eyed he felt those warm soft French lips pressed against his. After the moment ended, Arthur just kind of looked away, not sure where to rest his gaze and he blushed madly.

"I-I h-have t-to go back t-to work n-now… Y-you s-should go too, you're n-not allowed t-to be here." Arthur stuttered and coughed slightly before putting a strict gaze on Francis. Francis nodded understandingly and though he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to.

"Au revoir mon amour!~" Francis stepped in his car and drove away, he felt really happy that Arthur didn't push him away when he kissed him. The British Nation watched Francis drive away and had his finger on his lip. He wondered why he hadn't pushed him away, had just let it happen. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, and he just gave Francis this little moment. And it was just one kiss right? Nothing really big. He tried to get that damn blush off his cheeks so he could go inside. Even though they had kissed before, he didn't think he would ever get used to it.

Francis drove to a nearby city but instead of going to a café he went to a nearby hill. Years ago when everything was still normal and all Nations were far more friendly to each other he used to sit on this hill. Despite his secret forest he could watch the sky, the landscape and the whole city here. He felt the soft, green grass underneath his hands, picked a few and stroke with it against his lips before letting them go. The blades of grass were taken away by the wind and Francis laid down between the flowers and the grass. It smelled so nice, so peaceful and he kept imagining him and Arthur laying here together and staring into each other's eyes. He imagined them counting the stars again like they did that night and laugh and be happy and forget every single danger in this cruel world.

Half a year passed and Arthur was preparing for a great battle with the Germans. It was going to be a ground battle and he was leading the tanks. Shortly after that day he spent with Francis he was reassigned to another base where more British soldiers worked. He had been so glad to finally have some colleagues he could properly communicate with, those French frogs barely spoke English. But since he was at another base, Francis couldn't visit him anymore, it was high security and no one not working there was not allowed.

Francis couldn't work for the army anymore, his days of battle were over and he just spend most time at home. He would sometimes go out and go into the village, but he'd rather not because all the people just made him sad. He sat at home one day in the beginning of May, in his garden. The post officer came by and had a letter for him. Francis thanked the kind man and read the it. Tears formed in his eyes as he was done reading it and he had to cover his mouth to hold back a cry.

'Dear Francis, I will have to engage in battle very soon. I wanted to write you a letter in case I won't make it back. There is a lot I had wanted to do before I went, but unfortunately couldn't before all of us got dragged into this awful war. One thing I wanted before I die is to find out what true love and friendship really mean. I want to thank you for learning me that. Yours truly and always in your heart, Arthur Kirkland.'

Francis tried to find his grip but couldn't he just felt his legs collapse beneath him and his head fell against the stone wall of the house behind him. He started to cry, laid his in front of his eyes and burst into tears. Arthur… His Arthur… His Arthur in battles. He missed everyone so badly. He reached for his heart and cried louder, cried in pain, in sadness. His heart hurted so badly that he just wanted to rip it out and throw it away. Suddenly he stopped crying and the sadness sank back into his heart. He slowly stood up and walked shaky over toward the shed. Tears wouldn't help with anything, they would just make him sadder and more foolish. He was going to look for Arthur, no matter what, no matter how many days would pass! He would find him. And save him!

...

At the other side of the country Alfred was planning on working together with Ivan while Matthew was still battling in the air.

Arthur was on his way to the battlefield along with one of his colleagues. They had stopped in the forest for a moment. Arthur hadn't been in the best mood all day and actually needed to get rid of some frustration. Then his man came back.

"Look what we found Arthur! A poor little Italian boy! Haha!" one of the man held a guy by his arm and threw him on the ground. "He looks pretty weak… Haha!" Arthur took a closer look at the Italian.

"Hoho! I think I know this guy… And I also know that he is the perfect bait for the Germans!" Arthur bowed down and looked at the boy, two auburn eyes looked pleading into his.

"You're Feliciano Vargas right?" Arthur smirked.

"Please don't hurt me. Just let me go! Why would I be a perfect 'bait' anyway? Can I please just go home?" The Italian wailed. Arthur burst into laughter. They tied the Italian up and threw him in the back of the car. Arthur's eyes fell on the white flag sticking out of Feliciano's pocket.

"Why always the white flag?" Arthur sighed, Feliciano shivered as the British male talked to him.

"Because I don't like to fight and don't want to get hurt. Do you never get tired of fighting?" Feliciano whimpered. Arthur sighed and didn't even think about a proper response for that question. The further they drove the darker the sky became. Until a battlefield showed up from the far distance. The sky was grey from ashes, the ground was burning and all kinds of corpses were spread over the ground. Arthur parked the car at a safe place and walked toward the back of the car to threw Feliciano out. He dragged the boy to the middle of the field along with a few English people.

"Hey Ludwig! I know you're there! Look what I got you!" Arthur shouted teasingly. A few tank immediately started to change their course and the British Nation nodded, his plan was working.

The Italian on the ground started begging for the German not to worry about him. He squirmed and tried to get up but one of Arthur's colleagues kicked him. The German Arthur was looking for came crawling out of one of the tanks and came rushing for them, Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt. Just as planned, England pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the German, this was too easy. He pulled the trigger with a wicked grin on his face and watched the German drop to the ground as the weak Italian was screaming.

Arthur looked down at the weak boy glaring at him and he pointed his gun. He could see the expression on his face twist in pain after he pulled the trigger of his weapon a second time and he chuckled. Life is hard, love doesn't last, and if he was going to die today, might as well take as many enemies down with you as possible. Arthur left the two pathetic lover to bleed out and went back to his colleagues so they could finish this battle, even if it would take his life, he would show them that they're wrong. If Ludwig and Feliciano would survive they would forgive each other later on like they always do after some months have passed. It was their nature and when their Countries were at war they just did what they had to.

It's funny how Countries die. Way to easy. Life sucks, the first moment you are there, the second moment you die and leave everything about you, every single memory behind. It was too easy, way too easy and unfair. But it was for his country and he did everything for his country. Germany was dead, disappeared long ago. But by killing Ludwig it was maybe just enough to let the whole country disappear. Feliciano would die along with him and even though a part of Arthur wanted to cry and help these two friends it didn't feel like he had to. After all… Lovino would take Feliciano's place so no reason to be scared.

Arthur sauntered in the winter-sun that peeked through the grey sky towards more of his colleagues. The death is always walking with us. You must therefore ensure that you can run like a spear. Ludwig and Feliciano had not been fast enough. Especially Feli, who waddled more than he walked. And some of the people around him were of course too old to still keep much momentum.

...

Matthew had to fly over the Netherlands a few days ago to drop supplies. He liked flying like that much more, he flew to help people, not to kill. He didn't like flying to drop bombs, he'd rather fly to help the people who needed help much more than to fly to exterminate the enemies.

He wondered how Tim and Emma were doing right now. He was sure that they had been through a hard time as well. Just like him and Alfred, Tim and Emma weren't exactly blood-related, they just decided to be siblings long ago. They seemed to like it a lot that way, but lately he also noticed some things going on between them, though Tim was a little unsure as how to react. Tim had never been the romantic type of person. And Matthew could only imagine what he was going through right now, after being used of being Emma's older brother for so long he would sure be just as confused as Alfred had been. How would Emile (Luxembourg) react between such conflicts? Maybe he would just let it happen. Matthew sighed dramatically and immediately stopped thinking. It wasn't the moment for such thoughts right now.

...

The battle was long, but slowly the Germans were losing. Though the Allies were losing a lot of men in this battle, the Germans were losing more. Arthur yelled trough his radio to the other tanks and gave them directions. He'd always fell silent for a second when one of his tanks blew up, followed by more yelling through the radio. By the end of the battle, the Allies were victorious. They forced the people that lasted to surrender.

Arthur stared at the thousands of corpses that filled the ground. Some were full-grown men while other were only sixteen years old. They were way too young to die. It was unfair! So unfair! Arthur clasped his bleeding arm and stumbled a little more to look for any survivors when his eyes fell on a recognizable friend laying at the ground. Arthur stumbled a little closer and started to talk.

"Luietenant Sigfried… Luitenant Sigfried!" Arthur stopped for a moment before shouting even louder. "Luietenant Dimitri Sigfried! Wake up you wanker! You are way too young to die! Think about your wife and children!" No response. The clear image of a crying wife and three little children around a coffin showed up in his mind and it broke Arthur's heart to think about how his family would react. "I'm sorry… Dimmie." He spoke, but it was hard for him to get the words out. When suddenly an ear-piercing shot came from behind and a unknown pain stung through Arthur's back. But… But they had surrendered themselves! How could they still shoot him after that?! How could he have been so foolish! Arthur turned around.

"W-What is… this for madness?" He muttered. When he faced the German male another sound filled the air, but unlike bullet shots this one sounded like a knife being delved into someone's skin. Only a few seconds later the male in front of him collapsed to the ground. And behind the man was Francis… Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur smiled sweetly while tears overflew his cheeks. "Francis…" He whispered as he clasped his chest and fell to his knees, his body went all limp, but he was happy. Because Francis was here and that was all that mattered.

...

Of course the war wasn't even close to an ending. It wasn't easy. Life wasn't easy nor fair. But that's the point! The first moment you are still there and the other you disappear. Well, well, some things never have an end. Like they say, ride out this storm and live to fight another day.

Francis had finally found Arthur on the battlefield, after wandering around and hiding trying to look for the other. He rushed toward his beloved friend but suddenly someone was in between them. Francis clutched his knife in his hand, he was prepared to do anything now to get to Arthur. But before he knew what happened, the sound of a gunshot sounded through the air. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as the one who stole his heart became stained with red. Francis was frozen in place, even barely able to breath. Another shot.

"ARTHUUR!" He cried out as Arthur dropped to the ground. The German turned around to Francis but before he could do anything, Francis jumped at him and delved the knife deeply into the man's chest. "How fucking DARE you to shoot Arthur?!" Francis yelled with tears streaming down his face. He continued stabbing the knife into the German's flesh and even after he had long stopped moving Francis kept stabbing over and over again until his arms hurt.

He wanted to say so many things, so many words and so many hopes. But he was unable to talk, he just stared at the body he kept stinging with his knife. Either way, Francis could think clearly, he thought every single word! And even though he was willing to talk, he was unable to. He felt so uncanny as he looked up from the corpse and over at Arthur's body.

"Arthur…" He whispered as he got up and sauntered towards the boy and took him in his arms. Why Arthur?! Why not him! It was supposed to be the one! Not Arthur! He cried and buried his head in the boy's chest, after Arthur had tried to protect him for so long he was dying right now in his arms! Francis didn't even had the chance to pay him back. Arthur's eyes opened weakly and two green emerald stared into his.

"Francis… You came… Frog." He laughed weakly. Did he really think that a Country like him would die this easily? Especially one with magical abilities? Funny.

"A-Arthur!" Francis cheered as England talked to him. "Of course I came for you! How could I not after that letter you wrote me, oui?!" Francis whispered happily as he held Arthur in his shaking arms. "W-We need to get you to a doctor!" He said worried, but Arthur just chuckled. "Ah?"

"Calm down… It's only shot… Wounds… We only have… to stop the bleeding…" Francis nodded strongly and took off his jacket. He folded it and pressed it against the wound on his stomach. But Arthur had another wound on his back, Francis looked around, he ripped a piece of clothing from one of the many corpses laying around. He pressed it against the other wound.

"Hold on Arthur, just stay with moi!" He said softly as he lifted Arthur in his arms. Arthur started to feel more comfortable now he was with Francis, he had missed that frog-face, that long hair, those funny jokes, that French accent and of course those beautiful sky-blue eyes. There went no day by that he had missed him and every second they were apart it hurted him more. Arthur coughed and a small trail of blood found its way down his mouth, some of his organs had been damaged, there was no other way. They had to get medical care, fast. The British male closed his eyes weakly and terrible, chocking breaths escaped his mouth.

"Non, non, non…" The French man stuttered as he slowly stroke Arthur's cold cheek and pressed harder against the wounds. "Please… God I beg you… Not again… Please not again… If you decide to take him away from me, then please give him back!" Flashbacks about his first lover filled his mind and he tried to hold back his tears. Arthur weakly opened his eyes again from the way too long silence.

"Say no more mon Cherri… That's bad for your health…"

"No… Let me… Talk… Just… Leave me… You wanker…" He spoke weakly. He still had a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. How could he even smile like that while he knew he was dying?!

"Never…" Francis responded and stood up with Arthur in his arms. Everywhere he looked were corpses and remains of bodies. Somehow he managed to stumble to an allied medical post with Arthur in his arms. When he finally was inside, he sighed in relieve, he was terrified of accidentally stepping on a buried mine. The doctor quickly took care of Arthur and suddenly from behind him Francis heard a gasp.

"Lieutenant Kirkland!" Francis turned his head and saw a soldier with bandages around his head and a broken expression on his face. The young man rushed over to the table where Arthur laid and almost shoved Francis.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Can you hear me?!" He said in his thick English accent. 'Tsk. Who is this boy? Why does he care so much for Arthur?' Francis thought. Arthur smiled weakly when he opened his eyes again.

"Hello… there…" He weakly spoke but then his gaze went to Francis and he pointed his hand weakly towards his direction as if he was gesturing him to come closer.

"Francis… Come here." He managed to say. The French Nation came closer to the one he was in love with and took his hand in his.

"Oui, mon ami?" Arthur closed his eyes and laid back in the pillows feeling whole.

"Thank you… For saving my life." Francis smiled as he softly stroke through the boy's hair, ignoring the other one.

"How could I just leave you there mon Cheri? You are everything…"

The doctor pulled a curtain around the table to fix Arthur up and the soldier and Francis had to wait outside of it. Francis just stood there when suddenly the soldier boy hugged him tightly

"Thank you so much for saving Lieutenant Kirkland mister Francis! You have no idea how much that means to me!" Francis frowned slightly.

"U-uhm, you're… welcome?" Francis responded a little startled, he started seriously wondering what was up with this kid and Arthur.

...

Matthew chuckled slightly as he stepped out of his plane. He missed everyone so much! Francis, Arthur… Alfred… Alfred! Another chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes drifted on the dead corpses around him. It was a lurid sight, rather disgusting even. Some lost their limbs while other were covered in blood. Pity humans… So weak… It was as if it was a funny joke, how easily they actually died. Matthew had been dropping supplies lately but after the last battle they asked if he maybe could go and look for living between the remaining corpses when his eyes suddenly fell on a American Commandant or General… Or whatever he was, in the far distance. He seemed to be looking through the corpses for living as well. Matthew's expression immediately brightened and he ran towards the boy, it was Alfred! He could see him clearly now and it really was Alfred!

"Alfred! Alfred!" Alfred turned around when he heard a familiar voice call out for him.

"Matt! Bro! What are you doing here?" he smiled. Canada rushed up to him and wrapped his arms around the other Country.

"Alfred!" Matthew sighed happily as he felt Alfred's warmth again, smelled his scent again, it had been too long.

"Wow! Glad to see you again too." Alfred said and patted the other's head.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wow lot's of crying in this chapter and long chapter is long. O.O <em>

_I kinda feel like the way we write is bad, because we feel like people do not like it enough. Just to let you know, English is not our first language and we try out bests to write this. ^^" But no matter what, we will finish these stories!_

_By the way, we'll give you some human names:_

_Vladimir - Romania  
><em>_Gilbert - Prussia  
>Emma - Belgium<br>Tim - Netherlands (our country)  
>Emile - Luxembourg<em>

_Please review~! And hope you did enjoy this chapter. ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_"Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last." ~ Kristin O'Donnell Tubb_

"They are going to do what?!" His voice resounded through the halls of the castle and even the walls seemed to listen with them as the conversation continued. Francis took a few steps closer and grabbed the male that stood right in front of him by the collar.

"Didn't you hear me?! They are going to burn her at the stake today!" The man repeated in his usual French language. Francis swallowed deeply and put the male back down, he shook his head as he tried to come up with an idea.

"If Arthur is behind this… When does the ceremony take place?" Francis shouted a little panicked. The man was quiet for a moment, his expression turning into a bit of a worried one.

"We don't have much time left, maybe one more hour." The French Nation gritted his teeth together until abrasive sounds came from it. Couldn't this man just have come sooner? Francis quickly turned around, his long garment moving with the wind.

"Sir? Where are you going? France?!" The male shouted and tried to run after him, but he was too late, he couldn't stop his master, instead the young Nation ran away, outside the castle and grabbed one of the many horses he owned. The city wasn't far away from here, especially since Francis had been staying close lately. Nations travel fast and there went no day by that Francis couldn't think of that.

The wind blew through his hair, his garment waved in the wind and his body followed with the rhythm of the horse. There was only one thing he could think about right now, only one thing was on his mind and that was to get to his lover as soon as possible. His Jeanne. He was going to save her life and then they would bring her home so they could live together happily for as long as Jeanne's life would last.

In the distance he could see smoke coming from a city and Francis' heart dropped, anger burned deep within him and he pushed his feet severe in the horse's flanks to make him go faster.

He wasn't going to lose here! Not today! Not like this! She was too young to die! Faster. The city came closer and closer and as soon as he reached it he parked his horse by a building. Taking his horse with him would be a bad idea, some cities allowed it while other's didn't. He moved his feet faster and ran to the other side of the city. Please no. Don't be too late. He thought to himself, the thick cloud of smoke became thicker the closer he came. Oh no, they had already started for a while. Please, don't take her away. Faster. He felt like his feet would give out on him some time soon, he ran and he ran until he finally reached the crowded square.

He quickly looked around and it was so crowded that he couldn't even see Jeanne herself. She was probably somewhere in the middle, the grey cloud was come from that one single point and Francis ran closer trying to push away some people, not at all listening to what they said. 'Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay ma Cheri.' He kept repeating inside his head until he finally reached the front line and his heart broke.

The strong female held her face up and looked up into the sky, begging god to take her life as the pain was bewildering. Her feet were legs were completely burned and the hot flames were slowly finding their way towards her stomach. Shouting wouldn't help, if he'd open his mouth and shouted they would capture him and maybe confront of him with the same horrible faith. No, there was nothing he could do now they had already started. He didn't want to give up, didn't want this to be the end, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that there was no way of saving her. He was going to lose the one he loved the most and there was nothing he could do.

Two bright blue eyes drifted off to the crowd and the first thing she met was him. Her eyes, the same colour like the ocean. It seemed like she was in no pain, normally people would have screamed but she didn't, she tried to keep quiet as if it didn't harm her. It was as if her eyes were speaking to him. As if she wanted to show him her last memories and tell him that he had to remember her the way they spent their lives together. Not this way. As if she was telling him that it was going to be alright and that no matter what she would always be with him.

"Jeanne…" The blonde haired Nations whispered as he started to tear up. Suddenly the words Jeanne used to say to him came back 'Don't cry my love. Tears won't help and the people that hurted you don't deserve your tears.' He shook his head firmly and tried to keep the promise he made, pulling off a weak smile towards the one he loved.

"À bientôt, Francis." She whispered, calling him by the human name. They were going to meet again someday, no matter how many days or years would pass.

"À bientôt, ma Cheri…"

...

"Francis?" A blonde haired boy shot up, he noticed that he was laying down at the couch, his face wet from tears, he quickly looked around and tried to make sense of where he actually was when suddenly the memories hit him again. He turned his head towards the place where the voice came from and it was this boy that had been worried about Arthur way earlier today. His eyes drifted off towards the clock, he had only slept for a few minutes. Why did his dreams have to remind him of that one day again. He took a quick glance at his chest and searched on his neck, finding a very old necklace with the shape of a cross on the edge of it. It was all that was left of Jeanne after the horrible ordeal was done.

"You were crying." The boy said, his eyes were still locked on Francis and there was no way that he was going to look away. "Are you alright?"

Francis quickly looked back towards the other male, even though he had no idea about who he was and what he wanted, he felt quiet uncomfortable with him.

"O-Oui, monsieur." He stuttered in response at the boy's 'question'.

"Oh! You are playing French. Haha. Bonjour." He said, trying to act sweet but totally failing at that one French word. Francis wanted to response but before he could someone walked out the room and told the two they could come in.

When they came in Arthur seemed a little better, his middle was bandaged but he seemed alright right now. Francis was pretty confused when the other male hugged Arthur in such a passionate way and he really started to wonder if something was playing between those two. When the other guy left he decided to ask Arthur a few questions and hopefully get his answer.

He walked over to Arthur talked softly to him, his eyes were narrowed and he seemed kind of annoyed.

"Arthur, who is that garçon?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Clark? He works at the same base as I do, we always eat together. He's really a nice guy, just adorable, but he can get so annoying at times. And he (...)" Arthur continued talking about the other soldier, but Francis' thoughts trailed off. 'If they're only colleagues, why would he hug Arthur like that? Normal colleagues don't do that! But… They're not… No way… Right? Well, I bet it's pretty lonely at a military base, for so long, with 'needs'… W-would Arthur really…? The way that boy reacted…' He thought when suddenly he felt someone take his hand.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Oh, excusez-moi." Arthur gave him an inspecting look.

"What's with that expression? Something wrong?"

"N-no! It's nothing! Would you like some water? I'll go get you some water! Heheheh…" Francis quickly walked away while England yelled after him.

"Hey! Something's bothering you! Tell me! Don't walk away you wanker!"

...

Matthew seemed to take a back. Was it just him or did Alfred start to back away again? Matthew stopped the hug and looked down rather embarrassed.

"I'm… Sorry…" He whispered. No matter what… Alfred would never really love him just as much as he did. They would be 'brothers' again. Matthew walked away and it didn't even bother him when Alfred walked after him.

"Matt! Dude! Matthew!" Alfred called out for the Country as he suddenly walked away. He went after him, what was wrong? Why did he apologise? Was he sad again? Either way Alfred didn't want him to leave, he hadn't seen him in so long. And even if he wasn't sure in what way, he loved him, he wanted to be with him right now. Alfred put his hand on Matthew's shoulder as soon as he caught up with him and turned him around. He pulled Matt in for a hug and held him close in his strong arms. "Dude don't go… Please."

Matthew's expression softened for a brief moment and he closed his violet eyes before he pulled away again. Why was he acting like this?! He wanted Alfred! Yet he did this!

"No! You… You just see me like a brother…" A silence followed when suddenly he looked up again. His eyes were hollow and he chuckled as if he was having fun in some way. His eyes widened as if he was staring deep into Alfred and a strange smile crept over his lips. "Ehehehe… Pity, pity… So pity of you… You all are way to puny…"

"Matthew? I-Is everything okay? You're scaring me dude…" Alfred said and looked at Matthew. Matthew giggled slightly and bow towards the other so their eyes met a little closer. Alfred swallowed deeply and took a small step back as the younger Country was acting rather strange right now.

"Yes! I'm totally fiiiiiiine~!" He answered with a smile on his face but the tone in which he said it didn't make it sound believable. "Because you are my brooother!" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he sighed.

"Matt, if that is what this is about, then please stop. You know that I haven't figured out how I feel yet, and I can't in times like these. When this is all over, we can work it out together, but until then please wait for me and don't do things you'll regret… " He put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I really care about you man."

...

Francis hurried to the bathroom and opened the cane. He washed his face and stared as his messy hair hid his face in the mirror. He felt so… so strange… Maybe… Maybe Arthur fell in love with a human after all! But Francis didn't want Arthur to suffer from the same pain.

A small growl escaped his teeth, he took a glass and filled it with water. As he hurried back to give Arthur the water Clark was already there, softly stroking his hair. Francis pinched so hard in the glass of water that it shattered in a million pieces, he quickly turned around and ran away.

...

Arthur sighed when Francis left to get water for him. What was with him? He seemed pretty… angry, almost. Then Clark came walking in and immediately went to Arthur.

"Hey Lieutenant Kirkland, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You seemed injured pretty badly."

"Yes, I'm fine." Clark started stroking through his hair and Arthur rolled his eyes. Then suddenly they heard glass breaking and falling on the ground. France had returned, but was now leaving again. "Francis!"

Francis didn't listen. He was just going to wait in a nearby cafe and eat and drink something. There he could at least tell his stories without Arthur scolding at him for being overly dramatic. He went outside, a chilly wind immediately found its way towards him and he pulled his coat closer to himself. But instead of going to the cafe he wanted to go to he went to the hill he loved the most. His special hill where he was alone and there was no good and bad. A place for him alone were he could be happy. The hill with a huge meadow behind it and were he could watch the city and the stars. He loved that hill, that was all he needed for now.

Arthur sighed, he couldn't stand not knowing what was up with Francis. And worst of all, he wasn't even in great enough shape to go after him.

"What was that all about?" Clark asked.

"No idea… And could please stop stroking me?"

"Oh right, sorry. Just a habit of mine I guess." He apologised.

Francis stared up at the sky turning slowly darker, the orange fading. What was he supposed to do now? Was he just supposed to accept it? But he didn't want to see Arthur get hurt like he once was. But if he drove them apart, Arthur would probably hate him… Tears slowly formed in the corners of his eyes. A smile appeared on his face and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Right when everything seemed to become better again, hm…" He muttered.

Francis laid back in the grass, feeling the soft air blowing through his long blonde locks, the light slowly started to fade and sleep took over him. He yawned twice before his eyes closed automatically and he fell asleep.

...

"Pain reminds us of how fragile we really are, dealing pain awakens our inner selves…" Matthew laughed as he took a few steps away from Alfred. "You all will learn to notice me now! It's just a little of noticing. That isn't so hard… Riggghhhhtttt?" He quickly turned around, his face had an unknown expression, an expression Alfred had never seen before. The blonde haired American put his hands in surrender and took a few steps back. "Riiiigggghhhhtttt?!"

"Wow… Calm down dude! You are reaaallly scaring me!" He looked down as Matthew walked closer and took the guy's chin between his fingers. Alfred swallowed deeply, Matthew had never been acting like this!

"I'm touched by this most beautiful form of rejecting… But why?" He hissed.

"M-Matthew… Please…"

"Oh please Alfred! Can't you see that I'm done?! Done with living in the shadows of your greatness?! You have hungry eyes, but your illusions and my mind tells me something else… I am nothing! Nothing but air and useless trash, waiting to be thrown away! Sorry… But who are you? Ahahaha! I can't recognize you anymore!" Matthew laughed as he pointed at Alfred, for once acting the same way as all other people did towards him.

"Canada! Snap out of it! You're not acting like yourself! It hurts me to see you like this man!" Alfred said and shook Matthew. What had happened to him? Why was he like this now? Matthew was a little bit startled, but then he started chuckling again. "Matthew… What happened to you…?"

"I could ask you the same bro-ther." After that Matthew just left the battlefield with no answer of where he would be. Alfred searched for him but with no success and it became even worse when people started to talk about a crazy guy walking through the town.

...

That night Arthur was unable to sleep, he was too busy thinking about French frog he kind of started to like. Why did Clark just had to come in at these bad kind of moments? At the wrong place and the wrong time?

The next day Arthur had recovered enough to be able to walk again, he was a nation after all and recovered fast. The Germans were forced to surrender to the Allies and the war in Europe seemed to be over. Arthur went out to go look for Francis, Clark came along. Arthur had told him not to but he insisted in helping look for him. They searched around town all day, but couldn't find a trace of the Frenchman. Then Arthur got an idea, maybe he went somewhere to be alone, like the forest or the hill. They went to the hill and Arthur sighed in relieve as he saw France.

Francis opened his eyes and found Arthur to be right in front of him. He smiled for a brief moment but his smile disappeared when his eyes fell on Clark. Francis stood up, did nothing but stare and thought to himself.

"So… After all we've been through… This is your choice." Francis took a few steps closer and his gaze went to Arthur and back to Clark while nodding firmly. "Oui, alright then."

Arthur looked a bit puzzled. "Wait, what do you mean 'Alright then'? Francis, what's going on with you?" The Frenchman raised an eyebrow, did he really not understand that, that was bothering him?

"It's nothing, I accept your choice for… Clark." Arthur looked at Francis with still that expression like he didn't understand what he was saying, then his eyes widened.

"Wait… You don't mean…? Whahahahaha!" Arthur burst into laughter. "Oh Francis! Clark and I? No! He's just a colleague, nothing more! And we'll never be. Oh Francis! Hahaha!" Arthur was laughing loudly, but Francis wasn't, though he was happy to hear this.

"Do you think he knew?" Francis asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arthur asked and followed France' gaze. He turned around and saw Clark, his expression seemed devastated, but he quickly put on a smile as Arthur looked at him and he blinked heavily. "Clark… I…" He said but Clark shook his head.

"I-It's okay Lieutenant, please excuse me." The soldier said and turned around while he started running. Even though Francis was relieved to find out that Arthur hadn't changed sides he felt terrible for the other soldier. He exactly knew what he was going through right now.

"Britain… Please go after him! It breaks people's heart to see someone like this!" The British male nodded, turned around and ran after the other guy, even though he was nothing more than a friend, he absolutely hated to see him like this. And when he stopped running he found himself, in a small, nearby, park. The other guy was crying and curled up against a willow.

"C-Clark… P-Please, I didn't know."

...

Francis watched as Arthur ran away and turned his gaze to the city. He slowly walked to its direction and down the hill inside a nearby cafe for a drink.

...

Alfred was still walking through the city, he had been looking for Matthew almost the whole night, how hard could it be to find him? Or maybe he had accidentally walked past him already. He followed the people's stories to were Matthew was. He was in a café, not far away from where he started. Inside everyone was rather shocked even Francis was. Someone pointed a knife at all of them.

"Ahahahaha! Now you all HAVE to notice me, right?!" He laughed. Francis was frozen in place and at a loss of words, he just couldn't grasp the fact that Matthew, his little Matthew, was acting so insane. Alfred barged in, an angry expression on his face, but fear and desperation in his eyes.

"MATTHEW!" He yelled and walked up to the country, a bit too fast. Matthew wasn't sure what to do as Alfred came up to him so sudden. Alfred grabbed him firmly by his arm.

"Let go of me!" Matthew yelled and swung his knife. A gasp. A scream. Alfred let go of him and slowly took a step back. His eyes were wide and he grabbed his shoulder.

"…A-ah…" He fell to his knees, his face twisted in pain. Francis came back to his senses as the scene played out. He rushed up to Matthew and tackled him to the ground.

"Mattheu! What is wrong with you?!"

...

Clark wiped his tears and turned his face away from Arthur.

"Heh heh! Didn't know what? There's nothing to know." He said in a shaky voice. Arthur kneeled down beside him and sighed.

"Clark, I'm really sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have been so harsh…"

"But that doesn't matter!" Clark turned back and looked at Arthur directly. "Even if you knew, Lieutenant, you wouldn't have returned the feelings I feel for you…" Arthur looked down at the ground, he knew that was true. Arthur grabbed Clark by the shoulders and looked right into his eyes.

"Hey… Let me tell you something okay? I really like you. But not like you do. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we can always be friends. That is just how it has to be… Just friends. I'm terribly sorry for hurting you. But I am sure that some guy out there would love you as well for who you are. Because you are a very special guy you understand? And if I did love you back… I would only bring you lots of trouble… It's better for you not to love me." Clark stood up and smiled thankfully at Arthur who got up as well.

"Thank you, Lieutenant… But I don't think I can be your friend anymore, it would only hurt." He put his hand to his head as a salute. "It's been a honour working by your side sir, farewell…" He let his hand down again and turned around to walk away. Arthur shook his head and ran after him, grabbing his shoulder.

"But… You have been my best friend through all those last few months! You comforted me every night! You hugged me when I was crying, you, you was there for me and wasn't scared! If you left… I would be sad as well!" He looked down. "There just is a reason we can't be together and that is to protect you from myself… You don't know who I am Clark… Really…" Clark looked back over his shoulder, not turning around.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too painful to stay by your side Lieutenant, knowing that I'll never be able to have my love returned." He sighed and turned his head back forward. "I don't think you understand how that feels, not with a person who loves you like that by your side… Francis is a lucky man." He balled his hands to fists and fought the tears burning behind his eyes. "Goodbye, Arthur Kirkland."

"But Clark!..."

"Goodbye…"

...

Matthew tried to get rid of Francis but in the end he gave up, he frowned his eyes as he glared angrily at the Frenchman.

"I try harder to be someone... If they won't notice me in a positive way… Then they'll notice me in a negative way… It's better than not being noticed at al. Not so hard to understand. Riiiigggghhhhtttt?" He said, the creepy smile still playing on his lips. "At least they did notice me now, ahahaha." Matthew tried to fight against Francis once more. The one that had raised him but later on gave him to Arthur… The blonde haired French guy sat on top of Matthew so he couldn't get away and held his hands pinned to the ground so he couldn't do any more harm.

"Mattheu how dare you! This is NOT the way how you can get noticed! You're a nation! You have to protect the people! Not harm them!" Matthew started laughing rather hysterical at what Francis yelled at him.

"Then what the hell have we been doing the past few years?! Huh?! Tell me! What have we been doing?!"

Francis stopped to breath for a moment, his grip loosened. He stared at Matthew who didn't even got up when he could but just continued to laugh madly.

"That is right Francis… That is right. We only harmed them!" Francis shook his head as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"You are sick!" Matthew didn't even response he just sighed deeply and rolled with his eyes as if Francis was the one talking madness.

"If I would disappear Francis, would anyone notice…? Don't lie to me!" His expression softened. And for once he seemed his old self again. Francis blinked a few times then looked sternly.

"Of course! There hasn't been a day that I would forget about you! Maybe the humans won't know, but they wouldn't either if I would disappear… We can't get too close to humans, for their and our own sake, mon Cheri." Francis sighed softly as a memory of Jeanne came to his mind.

"…And do you have any idea how much I would miss you dude! No one can take your place!" Alfred said as he stood up, his vest stained red.

"You are lying!" Matthew shouted as the tears left his eye corners. "No one would notice me! They wouldn't even thank me for saving their lives! I always get into trouble because none of the Countries look even up to me… even my good friend Cuba thinks I'm America at the time!" The Canadian pushed Francis off of him and stood up. The knife whom he still held in his hand started to shake. He didn't look when he turned around and accidently stung his knife into a villager's stomach. The poor man gasped for air as he fell onto his knees and onto the ground.

"Oh, Oh no…" Matthew whispered, his hand was shacking, as the blood stained knife fell onto the ground. He put his hands at his head shacking it firmly. "No, no, no…" His voice turned soft again as he curled up into a ball and all the other villagers had left in fear. "I-I'm a monster…" He whispered. "W-What have I-I done…?" It didn't even sound like a question. He burst into tears as he searched with his right hand for something but with no use.

...

Arthur stumbled through the town, he just felt empty. Why could he just not fuck up one friendship! Why did it always have to be like this?! Why could he never return the love expected from him… He sighed and started laughing.

"Ha! I'm just too irresistible! Everybody loves me!" He yelled out and shook his head. "I'm such an idiot… I need a drink." He went to the pub in town but before he walked in, he saw quite a scene through the window. Alfred, bleeding, Francis on the ground, a bleeding villager. He stormed inside.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Alfred turned around and looked at him. Normally he would have ran to him and jump into his arms because he was so happy to see him after all those months. But now he just couldn't, the thing that had happened today were already too much.

"M-Matthew had a breakdown…"

"Matthew? Who?" Arthur asked. Just when Matthew started to calm down again, his expression turned angry and he started to growl fiercely. He grabbed the knife in a fast movement and jumped up.

"ENOUGH!" With big and strong footsteps he walked over to Arthur before standing right in front of him. "Is it SO hard just to notice someone?! SOMEONE you know already your WHOLE DAMN LIFE?!" A shout pierced through the cafe and followed by another laugh. "That's very pity… Way to pity. So… Who's missing eh? Is it me?! I really don't know who else you were expecting! Who am I?! Yes?! I am nothing right?! Just air Riiiigggghhhhtttt?! You didn't expect me like this right?! Well this is how I felt through all these years! Every day the same story! I could just kill you all for ignoring me… Forgetting me… Or just ignore you all! Even Kamachiu doesn't recognize me! And he's my own freaking polar-teddy-bear!" Matthew's eyes were red from the stress while his clothes were stained with blood. Matthew held up the knife to Arthur's throat who stood with his back against the wall by now.

"It's all YOUR fault that Alfred is so confused! If you were just gone, he would be able to love me! You just need to disappear!" Arthur barely dared to breathe as the sharp knife pressed against his skin.

"Matthew! Stop!" Alfred yelled and carefully walked up to him. "Don't do this!" The Canadian gritted his teeth.

"Why not?! Then we can finally be together! You can finally love me!" His expression softened briefly and his eyes widened in confusion. "W-What am I doing?! Trying to kill my own friends…? No, no… This is not who I am. IT IS! No it isn't!" He talked to himself, trying to figure out what was happening to him, he fell onto his knees for the second time, dropping the sharp knife next to him.

"I-I'm so sorry… I am a murderer… A monster…" He whimpered and held his hands against his face. His mind was filled with a thousands of blurry thoughts, and the thought that there was a dead body just a few meters away from him made him feel terrible. He remembered the last eye contact he had with that once living person. What was happening to him? This wasn't him! Suddenly two strong arms came from behind him and pulled him in for a hug which made Matthew cry even louder. He didn't deserve that hug! He deserved nothing! "I-I'm so, so sorry…" He cried.

"Shht, don't say anymore…" Alfred hushed and held the trembling Country tightly against him. Then suddenly the bar-door flung open and several man in police uniforms came running in.

"ON THE GROUND!" They yelled, they were holding guns. The few people and the four Countries all dropped to the ground. Everyone still present in the pub was taken to the police station. As soon as the car started to drive Matthew started to whimper even more. He kept repeating the same sentence the whole time.

"They are going to kill me… They are going to kill me!" Alfred petted Mathew's back and kept telling him that, that wasn't going to happen. As soon as they reached the police office a long interrogation followed and after a long talk with the police they came to the conclusion that Matthew had killed someone and needed to stay in jail. Matthew was confused because so many people had been killed recently and none was punished for that. On the other hand it felt right and felt like he deserved it. Matthew was put into a small cell with another boy of maybe twenty. The boy was just sitting in a corner, weeping all the time and for some reason Matthew hoped that it would stay that way.

...

A few months passed and Alfred, Francis and Arthur called Matthew every day. Alfred and Francis started to fight over Arthur again even forgetting about the fact that Matthew was still in love with Alfred.

Alfred was at work like any other day at the air base. He had a meeting today.

"…but you can't do that!" Alfred protested.

"Of course we can, why would we not." One of the higher ranked people said.

"Because people will die! I won't agree with this!"

"That's fine because we don't need your blessing. In fact, we'll just rule you out." Alfred couldn't believe what they were going to do, he had to do something. He got to the first phone he could find and dialled the number.

"Moshi-moshi, Honda desu." A soft voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Japan? Dude! I gotta tell you something!"

"America-san? What is it? You sound worried." "I called to warn you! They're going to bomb Hiroshima dude!"

"What are you tarking about? I have no time for your jokes."

"It's not a joke man! I'm serious!"

"I have to go, sayonara."

"Japan wait! I'm serious!" *beeeep* Alfred stared at the phone for a minute or so before throwing it away angrily.

"No way! They cannot kill my best friend! No fucking way!" Alfred shouted. He didn't want Kiku to die, nor to hate his best friend. Hedidn't even listen when the people at the airbase shouted to him to come back, he just ran outside, toward his car and drove back home to tell Francis and Arthur the terrible news.

"No way! Are you sure?!" Francis stated. "Those imbéciles, they're really not thinking about their relatives. Angleterre you should make our friend some tea. He definitely needs something to relax with right now." Arthur nodded and went to the kitchen.

"T-They can't do that dude… They just can't…" Even though Francis and Alfred had been fighting a lot lately, the Frenchman knew when the American needed him. After all, they had been good friends long before this whole war came between them. Not so long after Arthur came back with a cup of tea. Alfred put his lips shaky against the porcelain surface and took a small sip. It tasted like chamomile tea. Arthur sat next to Alfred and patted his back trying to calm him a bit.

"It's unfair, it is, but that's how life is. You did what you could…" Alfred jumped up.

"But that's not enough! Kiku doesn't believe me!" Francis stood up too and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Alfred! Calm down! Really… There's nothing you can do anymore, mon ami." Arthur spoke up too.

"You tried, and he chose not to listen." After a while Alfred started to calm down a bit. Kiku would die if he didn't get away from Hiroshima in time.

A few days passed and soon they day came that the bombs were at the two Japanese cities. And even though Kiku lived in Hiroshima, Alfred felt terrible, knowing that Nagasaki would be ruined soon too. He listened the news at the radio carefully and every word made him shiver even more. If Kiku was dead… No! Alfred didn't want to believe it! Kiku was his friend! He was strong and would run away by the least suspicious thing!

A few days passed and no one had heard anything from Kiku yet. Alfred had tried to call but of course that didn't result into anything. He was so worried about his friend, and he didn't know anything! Was he okay? Did he get injured? Was he even still alive? He didn't know!

"I'm going there Tony! I gotta go find him!" Alfred said to his little friend. But right as he was about to go out the door, Arthur walked in the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"U-uh… I'm going to be the hero!"

"I don't think so, come here, have some tea." Arthur said and pulled Alfred back inside and sat him down on the couch.

"There's nothing to do about it now. Just stay here and try to relax." Arthur stroked the poor Country's hair as they drank some tea. Alfred just stared to his cup, how could he just stay here and drink some tea while knowing that his friend might be dead!

"B-B-B-But what if he isn't alive?" Alfred stammered. Arthur closed his eyes for a brief moment and Alfred could immediately tell what he meant.

"Owh… But I can't let that happen! I am the hero here!" England just shook his head.

"It's to reckless Alfred… You need to keep in mind that two of the biggest cities were bombed!" Alfred nodded understanding as he took another sip.

"You're right Iggy… But… I just can't…" Alfred bit his under lip as he tried to hold back some tears from making it down his face.

"Come here…" Arthur said as his expression saddened and he pulled his friend in for a hug. "It's all going to be okay. I promise."

...

Canada was getting mad! He had to stay inside the jail for at least twenty years! How could he ever survive such a long time! Even though it was actually a very short time compared to his life, it didn't chance the fact that it was terrible to stay that long. Apart from that he got physical therapy… Not that it helped a lot. Francis came in the room and he gritted his teeth for a moment. What was his Iggy hugging that American for.

"Hey! What's the hugging all about? I want a hug too!" Francis said and snatched Arthur from the couch, holding him in his arms tightly.

"Let go of me you wanker!" Arthur protested and squirmed to get free.

"Aw! But that's not fair, Britain! Why can he have hugs and I can't!" Francis pouted, to which Arthur sighed.

"I wasn't just hugging him, I was comforting him a little bit about what happened to Japan." Alfred jumped up from the couch and pulled Arthur away from Francis.

"If he tells you to let him go he doesn't have to give you an explanation, you should learn to listen!"

"Well you seem perfectly fine so you don't need him!" Francis yelled back and pulled on Arthur's arm.

"Well you don't need him either!" Alfred yelled and pulled his other arm.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Francis! Alfred! Stop! You are ripping my arms off!" Arthur yelled and both stopped for a brief moment before Francis started to laugh.

"He said my name first…"

"That doesn't even matter! He was just shouting us to stop!"

"I was the first to come to his mind Nohohoho!" Francis laughed and before they knew it Arthur had pulled away from the two fighting boys.

"Enough! I need some space alright! You are literally killing me right now!" Arthur looked down and growled briefly before he his eyes drifted back up and pointed at the two guys. "Shame on you! Shame on the both of you!"

A few more days passed and one night Alfred sneaked out of the house. He was going to find Kiku, he had to, he just had to. Kiku was his friend and he couldn't sit here and wait. He went to Japan, Countries can travel differently and faster than humans after all. It didn't take long for him to arrive and what he saw was devastating.

The next morning Francis and Arthur were drinking coffee downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hm, I wonder why that wanker hasn't come downstairs yet. He never sleeps in this long." Arthur said.

"Don't worry mon cheri~, leave him be. Then we have some time alone~." Francis said with a smirk.

"U-um, I'm going to wake his lazy ass up! He's mostly the first to wake up, this doesn't make sense at all." Arthur said and jumped up from his chair.

"B-But mon Cheri! Don't go!" Francis begged. Arthur just shook his head and went upstairs to wake Alfred up, if he even was there.

"Alfred!" Arthur knocked a few times on the door… No response. "Alfred! Wake up you wanker!" …Still no response. "What is that wanker doing?!" He slowly opened the door to peek inside and to his fear Alfred wasn't there. But instead there laid a small note on the bed. Arthur walked a little closer to take a look at it and immediately ran downstairs on his full speed. "Fr-Francis! That wanker still did it after all! He went to Japan to find Kiku!" Arthur was unable to breath, his legs became heavy and he slowly fell onto the ground to which he curled up into a ball.

"A-Arthur! Mon Cheri? Get up!" Francis immediately ran over to the other Country to help him up. He walked with him to the living room and put him down on the couch. He rushed to the kitchen to make some tea and as soon as he was done he handed the cup over to Arthur. "Ssst, It's alright. We are going… T-To… To find him!"

...

Alfred stumbled over the streets of Hiroshima, it looked terrible and there was absolutely no chance that anyone could have survived that… Was this the end of Japan?

"Hey! Japan! Dude! Are you there?!" Alfred searched everywhere through the ravage that was left of what was once a city, but he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Eventually he went to a hospital outside of the city that hadn't been destroyed. Inside it was packed with people, children, elderly, women, men. So many were injured, missing limbs, burned, broken. Alfred almost tripped over a really small kid, he was unable to make out whether it was a boy or a girl. It's face was completely ruined, scared, burned and it had no more hair, just two brown eyes that showed pain. Alfred gulped and shivered and quickly went on. How could he let this have happened…

After walking the busy hallways of the hospital for quite a while, Alfred suddenly noticed a familiar body in familiar clothing. Alfred smiled in relieve and ran up to him, hugging his friend from behind.

"Kiku!"

"W-w-w-what is happening?! Y-y-you are invading my personar space!"

"I don't care! I thought you died dude! I thought I lost you…" Alfred shivered at the thought. He noticed that Kiku didn't like the hug back and so he stopped.

"Oh Japan… I-I-I tried to warn you but they didn't want to listen! And I'm so glad you are alright…"

"Oh America… I was a fool for not berieving you. I rearry shourd have." Alfred smiled faintly almost sadly.

"At least you are alright. That was all I needed to know." Kiku nodded and tried to smile faintly, which he rarely did.

"I'm arright just a rittle in shock. But I can't rearry say that about my peopre… It's so horribre." Alfred nodded as he let his eyes freely drift off through the room.

"I know dude… I know…" Kiku closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

"If onry I had ristened to you…" But then he looked up again. "But that is in the past and there's no use worrying over that. Now I'm just trying to do as much as I can for the peopre." He said calmly.

"I'll help you dude!"

"Oh, but I can't possibry accept that from you America-san."

"Dude, I insist! I'm gonna help you!" Alfred cheered, but not as happy as usual, and Kiku bowed.

"Arigatou, thank you very much, I appreciate it a rot."

...

After long time Francis and Arthur had finally found Alfred. The first thing Arthur did was smack Alfred over the head.

"I told you not to go! Idiot!" The Japanese people looked rather shocked as this foreigner suddenly hit the man who was helping them. But as soon as Alfred nodded to them in that it was alright, everyone turned their gazes away.

It was a busy day and Francis and Arthur decided to help as well. They worked very hard and everyone helped at least a bit with the injured people. Sometimes people died but that was just a part of the job too.

Francis was stitching the leg of a little girl of at least 6 years old, she was softly whimpering as Francis pushed the needle in and out of her skin. After a few seconds his eyes fell on those of the girl and his heart literally broke.

"W-Watashi wa watashi no mama ga h-hoshī..." She whimpered softly. Francis expression saddened but he put on a fake smile although he wasn't sure if he exactly pulled it off.

"C… Can you talk in English… Maybe, or French?" Francis asked friendly and the girl nodded faintly.

"My… My daddy was English." Francis nodded understanding, and didn't bother to ask why she used 'was' instead of 'is'.

"You are a very brave girl you know…" The girl wiped her tears away and looked up understanding.

"You… You really think so?"

"Yes! And you are also very beautiful! I am sure that you'll be like a real princess someday!" Francis continued to comfort the girl while he stopped with stitching and started to put some bandages on. The girl giggled happily and seemed to forget all her worries for a moment.

"Arigatou!" She responded friendly.

"What is your name if I may ask dear?" Francis looked into her chocolate-brown eyes for a brief moment and continued to bandage her leg.

"T-Tanja…" She whispered.

"That is a pretty uncommon name in Japan but beautiful… My name is Francis." The Frenchman responded and chuckled slightly as he finished off the bandage.

"Arigatou!" She laughed.

"Look! All done, ma Cheri!" The girl smiled a beaming smile at the sight of her leg and practically jumped at Francis to hug him.

"Wait… I've got you something because you were so brave!" Francis smiled as he pulled a small rose out of his pocket and put it in her hair. "Look… Now you are truly beautiful!"

Everybody tried their best to help as much as they could, Francis, Arthur and Alfred stayed for a few days. But eventually they had to go back to their own places. After saying goodbye to their friend the three Countries went back to Berlin.

A few more months passed and still they called Matthew, though it wasn't everyday anymore. Now they just called every other day. Matthew started asking Alfred if he had decided yet, but Alfred couldn't answer. He quickly passed the phone to Francis and went to his room.

Later that day Arthur 'accidentally' overheard a conversation between Alfred and Tony from his room.

"…I just can't do it. He doesn't understand how I feel, that I can't just choose between him and Arty, you know what I'm saying dude?"

"Hmhm."

"And especially not when…" Alfred stopped talking as he heard a sound from the door. He walked over and opened it. "Arthur? Were you eaves dropping?"

"W-what?! M-me?! O-of course not!"

"Then you didn't hear me talking with Tony about our plans for world domination just now?" Alfred said.

"But you were talking about Cana-… Ow… He he he…" Alfred rolled his eyes but Arthur tried to get his attention.

"But I know how you feel! Francis expects the same from me…" Arthur said and looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Alfred asked and invited Arthur to come inside, Tony had left already and they sat down on the bed. "So you can't decide… Between France and… Me?" Alfred hesitantly asked. Arthur sighed deeply, normally he would have been able to. But the last time?

"No… I just can't. I've raised you and we've been through so much together. We both use the same language and all those kind of stuff… But now… I knew Francis even longer and even though we have more of a frienemy relationship... I still like him." Arthur sighed deeply and gazed into Alfred's blue emeralds.

"Wow, Dude… I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to… I already understand that you can't." Alfred sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah. But the point is… That I'm afraid that I might forget about Ma… Uhhh… Canada again." Alfred panicked a bit, did he just forget Canada's human name?! How could he?! "I'm just… so confused Iggy." He slowly leaned against the other putting his head against Arthur's warm, shoulder as his British friend started to hum a childhood song. Alfred hummed along as he recognised the melody.

"You always sang that to me when I was little…" Alfred said smiling when the song was done. He looked up at the other Country and as their eyes met they both thought about all the memories they shared.

"We've been through so much together… Unbelievable almost." Arthur said after a while of silence and almost getting consumed by those blue eyes hiding behind glasses. Without even thinking about it Arthur carefully took the glasses from Alfred's nose and he stroked a strand of hair out of his face.

"England, I need those…" Alfred said softly.

"Ask me by name…" Arthur said, their faces so close now that he could feel Alfred's breath gently brushing his skin.

"Arthur…" Alfred almost whispered. "I… I can't see anything anymore, ya know." Arthur blinked a few times, not fully sure what to do.

"You just have to ask me…" Alfred was so close that he smelled everything about his friend, his hair, his skin, his breath, yet he was unable to see him now. After all he was blind with his left eye and his right eye was bad at seeing stuff.

"Arthur… Can you forgive me?" And even though they were still confused about their love towards one another this felt like the only right answer towards that question. Arthur slowly pressed his lips fiercely against those of the other male. Warmth spread through their bodies, through every vein, through every single piece of flesh they owned. The air around them seemed to stop being heavy for a moment. And they forgot everything around them, now it was just the two of them and no one else existed. Neither of them knew exactly for how long it lasted, but it seemed to be over far too quickly. They looked into each other's eyes in silence with heated up cheeks.

"Is it bad if we do this?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Do you feel bad about it?" Alfred asked.

"N-no…"

"Neither do I, so if we both feel good, how can it be bad?" Arthur blushed and nodded slightly to what Alfred said. He was right, something that felt so good couldn't be bad, right? Alfred couldn't see much but he could just make out the shape of Arthur's face. He placed his hand on the other's cheek and felt how warm and soft it was. Leaning in closer, they pressed their lips together again, sharing another amazing kiss. A tingling sensation spread through his body and Arthur wondered if it had felt like this with Francis. But his thoughts were wiped away by the warmth and tenderness of Alfred, so close to him.

As they pressed their lips together it felt right for some reason. Both of them felt so relieved, so happy, like nothing else did exist and as they pulled back from another kiss they heard a shriek from behind them. Their gazes immediately went to Francis who stood in the door opening, shaking his head fiercely probably because he couldn't believe what he just saw. In his hand he had two cups of tea, one for Alfred and one for Arthur. Of course they drank lots of tea lately but now. The cups fell out of his hands and shattered in a million of pieces just like his heart.

"Non… Non." He repeated, but he had trouble with talking as pain was heard in his voice.

"F-Francis! It's not what you think it is!" Francis frowned and held back a sob.

"I know enough…" He said in his usual dramatic tune. A smile curled on his lips but his eyes remained as sad and broken. "It's not fair, you know? Playing around like this, I thought that was over now… I thought you loved me!"

"But Francis, I do! But…" Arthur said and jumped up from the bed.

"You do?..." Was heard from behind, Alfred, obvious disappointment in his voice. He was looking down at nothing really, there wasn't much to see without his glasses. Arthur turned around.

"Alfred, I… Francis, please…" Arthur looked back at France. So this was how it could be bad, he ended up hurting the ones close to him yet again…

"I'll get something to clean this up…" Francis said and turned around. Silence.

"Can I get my glasses back please Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, yes, excuse me…" Arthur handed over the glasses and Francis returned with some towels and a dustbin. They cleaned up the mess, none of them speaking a word. The rest of the day neither of them talked to each other, they ate dinner and afterwards they all just went to their rooms. Arthur threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"This is why I don't like to show my feelings… That's it! I'm not going to do it anymore, I won't love either of them, problem solved! They can do all they want but I'm not going to show it ever again! It only ends up hurting everyone around me…" He said to himself and he curled up, hugging the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review~! ^^<em>

_And sorry for the snapped!Canada part, Canada was just really done with all the ignoring and forgetting. :c_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_"It's funny how friends forget us when they don't need any more favours." ~ Matthew Williams (Canada)_

The next morning they woke up early, Francis made dinner and smiled friendly as he gave the food to Arthur. Even though it had been one day ago Francis still wasn't feeling to well about what happened. He had mixed feelings about it and he was kind of unsure as if he should open his mouth and say something or just keep it shut.

"Here you go mon Cheri…" Francis chuckled as he got a bit closer to Arthur. Arthur just turned his head away, trying to avoid any eye contact. Looking into Francis' eyes would probably just make him even sadder than he already was.

"Thank you… Francis…" He muttered as he closed his eyes and took the food obediently. Alfred and Francis sure were going to fight a lot over him from now one, but Arthur didn't care. He was just going to stick to his plan and everything would turn out fine… Francis on the other hand felt a little disappointed, was Arthur that angry? He nodded faintly and walked back to the kitchen. Alfred slid down the stairs and jumped right in front of Arthur like he totally had forgotten what happened yesterday. He sat next to the British male and slowly wrapped his arm around him, Arthur looked angrily back at the American and slapped his arm away. He slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the couch, sitting down there. Yes… Even now they couldn't see that he really wasn't in the mood for the love.

"I have a reservation for two for tomorrow night at a restaurant." Alfred said to Arthur after Francis went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"W-what? Uh, well, I don't know America. I don't think we should…"

"What? Can't two good friends go out for dinner?" Alfred said almost teasingly.

"Hmm, well I guess that's alright." Arthur rolled his eyes. The day went by and the next evening Arthur and Alfred were getting ready to go out. Arthur was wearing his suit as he walked downstairs Francis raised his eyebrow.

"What are you all dressed up for mon ami?"

"Oh, uh well, Alfred and I are going out for dinner tonight." Francis looked a little disappointed. So, he had made his decision…? After everything they had been through? At least he was happy. A pain started to grow in his chest. For him there was a hunger, it's slowly growing and there's no way for him to let it stop from growing more.

"Oh..." Was all the poor Country could bring out. Alfred came walking downstairs for once wearing a suit as well. Thank god.

"Hey Britain, let's get going dude!" He said and almost pulled Arthur with him.

"Uhm… Yes… Goodbye Francis!" Arthur tried to wave but was unable to escape Alfred's strong grip. The American gently opened the door to the car and gestured Arthur to sit inside. Well… At least he was being a real gentleman right now. So he hadn't lost all his good manners after all?

...

Francis sat downstairs all alone staring blankly at the TV-screen right in front of him. A black-white movie was playing, of course a dramatic one, because whenever he was feeling down he watched those kinds of movies. He sobbed slightly and wiped away his tears fiercely, such a sad movie. So… Arthur has chosen for Alfred in the end? Disappointing… NO! He was not going to let him slip away this easily, Arthur didn't know who he liked right? Then it wouldn't be so hard! Tomorrow HE was the one to make Arthur happy and take him out on a date, no matter what!

...

"Come on dude! It's here! HA HA HA HA!" Everyone at the street glared at Alfredl as soon as he started to laugh, how rude. Alfred pulled Arthur out of the car and ran inside the restaurant as fast as he could. Arthur felt a bit embarrassed by Alfred, everybody was staring.

"Can you be any louder? Alfred please! We're in a restaurant! Behave yourself!" Arthur grumbled and glared at the other country.

"Ow, heh heh, sorry dude. I'll be quiet." Alfred smiled and held his finger in front of his lips, giving the other Nation a wink. Arthur rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a slight smile.

"A reserved, table for two, Jones." Alfred said to a girl that worked there.

"Ah yes, please, let me take your coats and bring you to your table." She smiled politely and took their coats. Arthur and Alfred sat down at their table and inspected the menu.

"Hey England! Look! They have hamburgers here too! Hahaha!" Arthur shot him a look and Alfred knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh yeah, quiet, got it. So what are you taking?" Arthur chuckled and shook his head, incorrigible.

"I think I'll have the b- the br- bratwo- bratwurst? What a name." Alfred laughed at how silly Arthur sound as he tried to speak German, but he laughed quietly and not as loudly as he normally would. Arthur smiled at him proudly.

"See? It's not necessary to be loud, you can laugh like that just fine." The waitress came to take their orders and Arthur was gladly surprised that they understood English here, because that had definitely been different when they stayed at Francis' place. In the meantime they both got a glass of red wine although Arthur only took small sips while Alfred took big sips.

"Arthur… Isn't this nice? Just you and me… And the music and food…" Alfred chuckled and Arthur smiled softly as a small blush escaped his cheeks.

"Yes… It definitely is…" Alfred smiled at the music and saw that people started to dance.

"Look Arthur! They are dancing!" He smiled as he pointed at the dancing people. Arthur immediately took his hand away and nodded happily as he hopped that Alfred was not going to ask him to dance.

"Yes… Yes they are…" Alfred stood up and walked over to Arthur as he kneeled down next to him like a real knight. Arthur turned towards Alfred as Alfred took the boy's hands in his. He sure didn't lose his gentle manners.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled as he looked up at Arthur. Arthur couldn't ignore that smile and nodded happily. Nothing was wrong with dancing friends… Right?

"Yes!" Arthur took the other Country's hand and stood up from his chair. Alfred guided him to the dance floor. Luckily it was a pretty fancy restaurant and not some bar, the music was classy and the people were dancing nicely too. The musicians were playing a waltz and Arthur started to doubt if it had been a good idea to get up, what if Alfred couldn't dance at all? But as they reached the dance floor, Alfred took a bow, Arthur bowed back and before he knew it Alfred had taken him onto the dance floor and danced around with him. "Alfred! I didn't know you could dance a waltz!"

"There's more about me that you don't know." Alfred smiled and they danced together until the song ended. They bowed again and smiled.

"Let's get back to our table, I think our food will be here any minute." Arthur said and they went back. As their dinner was served, Arthur thanked the waitress and they could start eating. "Why did I have to dance the lady part anyway?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyance in his voice.

"Well someone had to take the lead." Alfred said jokingly.

"What? Are you suggesting I can't dance the lead?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Alfred laughed and he took a small bite from his fancy burger, secretly gazing into Arthur's eyes. Arthur gazed back into his, his eyes were so enchanting, and for some reason he got lost in them. "Alfred..." He whispered as a unknown heat spread across his cheeks. Alfred's heart stopped for a moment, the music stopped, the restaurant and all the people disappeared and only they were left. Arthur didn't even notice when he put his hand on the other's. After a while they had to break free to take another bite but they didn't leave their gazes, their cheeks were heating up as if they'd eaten peppers. As their food was done they got their desserts but first Alfred took something out of his pocket.

"I've got a small present for you!" Arthur blinked his eyes a few times.

"A present? For me?" He said rather surprised as he took the tiny object. Arthur opened it gently and to his surprise there was a small bracelet inside of it, it was made out of silver and had a winged bunny on it.

"Oh Alfred… You really shouldn't have!" He smiled and Alfred smiled even brighter as he saw how happy Arthur was.

"Nah… It was nothing… It is what friends do right? I made it all myself! And since you've talked a few times about a flying bunny, I thought, why don't I add one?" Arthur was really grateful for the gift his friend made for him, but he still was a little confused as to why Alfred had given it to him. Though he probably it was for paying his attention…

"Thank you Alfred, it's really beautiful!" He said and let America put it around his wrist. Alfred sat back down and they ate their desserts. It became a little quiet, almost awkwardly, so Arthur decided to say something. "I've really enjoyed myself tonight Alfred, thank you. You're a good friend." Alfred didn't respond immediately, but then he smiled his usual hero-smile.

"Anything for you. You seemed a bit down lately, so I figured, why not do something fun with my, pal." They finished dinner and paid for their food. In the end Arthur didn't even finish that glass of wine, he couldn't risk anything. They got their coats and went on their way

As they went outside they realised that it was raining. Only within a few seconds they were soaked and Alfred started to laugh as he hipped towards the car. Arthur gently followed him and before he even had the chance to open the car-door on his own Alfred already did it. As soon as their eyes met their laughter died out and now it was only their breathing and the sound of rain that reached the earth that disturbed the silence.

"Thank you Alfred." He smiled and gave a small kiss on the cheek but that was all he could give for now. "For the lovely evening." Alfred's face seemed to beam for a moment and he nodded happily.

"No problem, dude!" He smiled as he and Arthur both went inside the car and drove back home. At home Arthur actually wanted to get out of the car himself but he didn't even get a chance because Alfred was already standing outside and opened the door. A gentle bow caught Arthur off guard and for a moment the British male had no idea why he liked that… A lot. Alfred immediately went upstairs as soon as they went inside their house.

"Good night Arthur!" He smiled one last time before disappearing upstairs. Arthur's eyes fell on Francis, who was sleeping on the couch, the TV was still on. He smiled softly as he walked upstairs to get a blanket which he put around Francis. The usual aroma of red wine reached his nose, a recognizable scent. And even though Arthur wasn't the biggest wine 'fan' the scent always made him feel comfortable, because it smelled like Francis.

"Good night to you too…" He whispered, he put the TV off and soon after the lights as well. Arthur looked one last time at Francis, his body was going up and down peacefully and after his eyes drifted back to the stairs he went to his room, ready to catch some sleep.

The next day Francis had somehow convinced Arthur to come along with him to go into the city. Even though it was very cold, and Arthur hated the cold, he went along. They put on their coats and Arthur wrapped a scarf around his neck. As soon as they went out Francis yelled.

"Au revoir~! We're going out~!" Alfred was upstairs and before he could respond they already left. They walked together until they passed a cosy looking little shop.

"Oh look! It's a chocolatier! Let's go inside!" Francis said and practically pulled Arthur with him. Inside Arthur gazed at all the sweets with wide eyes, he had never seen this much chocolate in one place.

"Wow Francis! Look at this! It all looks amazing!" He said.

"You can pick anything you want mon Cheri, my treat." Francis responded.

"Really? Thank you very much!" Arthur beamed. He had always loved the sweet taste of chocolate. He knew how much French people loved it and so he just walked to chocolate that took most of his interests. There was so much, that it was just impossible to believe that it was made by just one pair of hands. But Arthur had always been a gentleman that was why he decided to go for something small and delicious.

"Look Francis! It's a candy house!" Arthur chuckled as he pointed at a small house at a wooden table. Francis nodded happily as he got closer to Arthur to take a better look.

"Yes it is! Unbelievable how people can make something with so much beauty. It's looks very beautiful mon Cheri, just like you. You are just as sweet as this chocolate." A dark blush found its way on Arthur's cheeks and he nodded faintly. "Do you want this one?" Arthur blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the price chart.

"But Francis it's very expensive. There's no possible way I can take that from you!"

"Nonsense! I took you out on a date and if I say you can take whatever you like then you can!" Arthur sighed deeply and gazed friendly towards the other.

"Thank you Francis. But I'd rather share it in that case."

"I can live with that, Beauté." Francis laughed as he paid the candy house made out of chocolate and left to search for a peaceful park to eat it. Two beautiful blue eyes, as blue as the snow searched around as if scanning the surroundings around them. Two eyes who clearly had seen a lot and hadn't even dulled through those many painful and dark years.

Francis found a little bench covered under the snow. He brushed the snow off of the bench and offered Arthur a place to sit.

"Here, mon ami, please sit down." Francis smiled kindly and Arthur sat down on the bench. They broke off pieces of the house and ate the chocolate.

"Hm! Francis! This is really good!" Arthur said as he tasted the sweetness.

"Oui, it really is!" Francis replied. They ate the house and then Francis broke off a piece and held it in front of Arthur "Open your mouth, Cheri~." He said cheery. Arthur chuckled slightly, opened his mouth and let the sweet taste of chocolate overflow his tongue. After they finished eating they stood up again when suddenly Francis eyes fell on the ice on the water. "Come mon Cheri!" He smiled as he took Arthur's hand and hipped towards the water.

"F-Francis! I-I don't think this is a good idea!" Francis laughed.

"Just trust on me!" He said as he took Arthur's hands and slowly stepped with one pair of feet on the ice.

"W-What if it breaks Franny?!"

"Franny? Honhonhon. Never heard that 'cute' nickname before!" He giggled and took Arthur on the ice. "See? It has been freezing for weeks now!" Music filled the air from the far distance and Francis started to twirl on the ice with in his arms Arthur. "Why are you making it so hard for yourself mon Cheri?" Arthur looked down rather embarrassed.

"Because… Because I can't skate on ice, bloody git." Francis' smile crept even further.

"Then it might be time that you learn it… Just put your right hand around my middle and your left hand in my other hand…" Arthur nodded as he did what Francis asked for, he laughed as he started to dance on the ice and skate on his shoes. Two lost souls that were just trying to make some fun in this year time. When suddenly Arthur slipped, Francis tried to hold him but accidently slipped as well. They both fell on the ice, Francis landing at the bottom and Arthur on the top. Arthur took his head away from Francis chest and stared into his eyes, blinking them a few times. They were so close now that their noses toughed each other. They stared into each other's eyes deeply before both bursting into laughter.

Their laughter slowly died out, leaving just the two of them surrounded by the winter's cold coat. Arthur could feel Francis breathing underneath him as he was starting to drown in those beautiful eyes of his. He was slowly getting closer and he could feel the warmth of Francis' breath. Right before their lips touched, Arthur blinked and pulled his head back quickly.

"E-Excuse me! I-I should get off of you." Arthur got up from Francis and tried to keep his balance on the slippery ice. Francis stood up as well and Arthur tried to get back to the bank but he slipped once again. Francis quickly caught him before he fell on the ice and Arthur started to blush.

"Be careful now my dear." Francis said.

"Y-You don't have to hold me! I can walk myself!" Arthur snapped as he quickly got out of France' arms. He hurried back to the shore, he couldn't let these feelings get the better of him. There was no way he would show his love to Francis or Alfred again.

They were quite the rest of the evening, even when Francis drove themselves back home. At home it was dark, Alfred was probably asleep already. As soon as they were home it started to thunder. Arthur said Francis good night with a quick hug and thanked him for the amazing evening. He rushed upstairs, put on his pyjama and tried to fall asleep, but as soon as he laid in bed he was unable to even close an eye, slowly the door opened and Arthur immediately shot up but calmed down when he realised Alfred was standing in the door opening.

"What's the matter America?" He said a bit frustrated.

"Y-You know that I-I'm scared o-of thunder…" Arthur smiled friendly. "S-So I-I was w-wondering if I-I could sleep by you tonight?" Arthur sighed but couldn't say no to that face and nodded as he stared at his bracelet. He slowly made a place next to him visible.

"Come here…" Alfred smiled a beaming smile and laid next to him

"Thanks Arthur… You are a very good… Friend." Arthur let Alfred get under the covers with him. He could feel the poor Country flinch every time the lightning struck for at least ten minutes. After then he stopped flinching and Alfred's breathing became calm, he had fallen asleep. Arthur found it kind of adorable how he came to him because he was scared and he smiled.

The next morning Arthur woke up and opened his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. Arthur wanted to sit up but found himself unable to. Alfred laid curled up against him with his arm and leg wrapped around his middle.

"Alfred. Alfred, wake up, it's morning. Alfred." But Alfred didn't wake up from Arthur. He laid with his head on Arthur's chest and was breathing softly. "Oh well, I guess sleeping in for once couldn't hurt." Arthur said and closed his eyes again. A while later Francis opened the door.

"Arthur~ mon Cheri~ I made you some br-…" Francis stopped when he noticed Alfred. He put down the platter with breakfast on the dresser and went to the bed.

"Francis?" Arthur asked a bit sleepy. France pulled Alfred by his collar out of bed.

"You bastard! Stay away from my Arthur already!"

"Your Arthur? Hmpf! He's my Arthur dude!" And then the morning started with a fight again of who belonged to who.

"Stop it…" Arthur growled but it didn't help at all, so instead he just grabbed the food and started to eat on bed.

"Thank you Francis… It's really nice, I love it!" Arthur smiled but didn't look up from his food to see if the two Countries had stopped fighting over him already.

"Hey Arthur! Dude! I want to take you to the dance salon today!" Alfred laughed.

"No! I am going to take him to the forest today!" America crossed his arms.

"U SUK France!"

"FRUK you Alfred!" After finishing the breakfast Francis made for him and not paying attention to the arguing, Arthur stood up to bring the platter to the kitchen. But as he stood up he got hit with a major headache and dizziness. He sat down again.

"Actually neither, and I can't go anywhere with either of you because I'm pretty sure I got sick." Alfred looked concerned at Arthur and went over to him and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah dude! You've got a major fever, you're on fire!"

"Wait I'll get a thermometer to take your temperature." Francis said and left the room, returning with a thermometer. "Now Arthur, drop your pants and put your legs in the air." Francis smirked.

"W-What the hell?! What are you talking about?!" Alfred asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"It's an anal thermometer!" Francis said.

"Dude! Why didn't you get the other one? The normal one!"

"I couldn't find it! Now Arthy, take off those pants!" Francis replied and pulled his pants. Alfred pulled Francis away from Arthur.

"Get off you pervert! I'll find it, and you're coming with me!" Alfred said and pulled Francis with him out the room. The two didn't talk, yet they searched around for the thermometer they needed between all the stuff.

"Look what I found! And you said we didn't have it!" Alfred said rather annoyed as he waved a thermometer from between the debris.

"A-Are you sure?" Francis asked a little disappointed.

"YEAH!" Alfred shouted.

"You don't have to shout at me!" Francis snapped as he tried to take the thermometer out of Alfred's hands but with no use.

"Mine!"

"No! I found it fair!" They were just like two little kids fighting over their toys. They walked back to Arthur who they had put on the couch now and as Arthur looked towards Francis and back at Alfred he knew that this was going to be a very bad idea.

"H-Help…" He murmured rather scared as he shrinked even deeper into one.

"Say aaaaahhh and open your mouth Arthur…" Alfred laughed. Arthur opened his mouth a bit hesitantly and let America put the thermometer in. After some time Alfred checked the thermometer and his expression was horrified.

"Oh my god! You need blankets! You're frozen!" Francis furrowed his eyebrow and took a look at the thermometer.

"You do know it's in Celsius right? You dumbass. He just has a fever."

"Oh… Heh heh heh… Hey Arthur, I'll go make you some tea!"

"No, I'll make you some soup Angleterre, that'll make you better." Francis said. Arthur grumbled and turned around on the couch.

"I'm not hungry. I would like a blanket though, I'm cold."

"I'll get you one!" Alfred said and left. Francis smirked like he got an idea.

"I can warm you up too mon Cheri." He said and laid next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him.

"T-T-That is r-really nice of you F-Francis… B-But you r-really don't h-have to…" Francis chuckled.

"Nah… It's my job!" He smiled as he pulled even closer but he stopped pulling as soon as he heard a shriek.

"Iek! You leave Iggy alone you pervert! He has a serious fever!" Alfred shouted as he dropped the blanket at the ground and ran to Francis to take him off the other Country.

"Stay. A-Way. From. Lit-tle. Ig-Gy!" Alfred murmured as he gritted his teeth to take Francis away from Arthur.

"Are you alright Iggy? Here is your blanket!" He smiled a big smile and wrapped Arthur in the blanket as if he was a present. "Hmm… Something is missing… Ah! The TV! Of course! Let's search for a good movie for you, okay?" Alfred chuckled but Francis had already ran away to get the old movies black-white movies.

"Then I'll make some tea because you need something to drink dude!" Alfred said as he left.

"Please l-leave me a-alone!" Arthur shrieked. Francis looked a bit surprised at Arthur.

"Hm? What is it Cheri~?" He asked, Arthur groaned.

"I have a huge headache that's killing me, I'm hot and at the same time cold, and I just feel horrible. I don't want you two bothering me right now…" Alfred returned with a cup of tea and put it on the table for Arthur. He even had tried to make it look fancy by adding a little cookie on it.

"Here you go Arthur!" He said rather loudly. Francis dragged Alfred by his arm out the room. This wasn't going to help at all. Shouting would make that headache even worse!

"Hey dude! What are you doing?!"

"Oh just shut up, Alfred." Outside Francis told him Arthur wanted to be left alone and that they should give him the rest he needed.

"Hmpf, fine, I guess if that's what he said…" Alfred murmured. The day went by and neither Alfred or Francis went into the living room, Arthur enjoyed the peace. He slept the day away until Francis carefully woke him up.

"Hey, Arthur~. I made dinner, are you hungry?" He sang softly as he gently shook Arthur's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Francis." Arthur yawned and stretched.

"How are you feeling, mon ami?"

"A little better I guess, the headache isn't as bad anymore."

"That's wonderful to hear." Francis smiled, he tried to talk as calm as possible to not get on the other's nerves. Francis gave him his meal, it was a cup of soup. Francis even tried to draw a heart shape in the middle with the sweet sauce he used in it. And Arthur knew one thing all too well, Francis' soup was the best just like Feliciano's pasta was the best. Arthur drank it slowly and enjoyed every second of the sweet taste that filled his mouth and almost melted his tongue.

"That was the best soup I've ever had…" Arthur smiled thankfully as he handed the empty cup of soup over to Francis.

"Really? You saying that makes me feel really happy. Soup is always good when you are sick." Francis nodded happily as he bow politely and walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Francis might have been his frienemy for all those years he had known him. But one thing was for sure, whenever they needed each other they were like the most sweetest pair of friends exist. No one could deny Francis food, he always loved how Francis made the best food there was. Already at a very young age Francis always cooked for him. Maybe that was the reason that he never learned to cook himself…

Alfred had been outside the living room for all day, even now he wasn't there, he was just sitting in the backyard watching the blue sky under the willow. He loved Arthur but he hated Francis. He was unsure if he would be able to have Arthur in the end… After all Francis and Arthur knew each other like two hands on one stomach. They feel each other no matter how hard the fight sometimes. Something deep down told him that no matter how hard he would try, Arthur would fall for Francis in the very end.

...

A few months passed and soon the year was coming to its end on old years evening they all sat inside drinking and singing and watching TV. They even had bought some firework! There were only a few parts in Germany in which they allowed fireworks, on being the place they lived right now. This had been such a terrible yet great year. War had ended which was the good part, yet there had been war this year as well. It was close to midnight and the three of them started the count-down.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Arthur stood in the middle between his friends and watched the clock carefully when he suddenly felt his left hand taken hold of. It was Francis who took his hand.

"…seven, six…" Alfred noticed it and slid his hand into Arthur's other hand.

"…five, four…" Arthur could just feel them both watching him, but he wasn't going to look back at one of them. He wasn't going to give in to their little competitions over him.

"…three, two, one! Happy new year!" Arthur cheered, but the others didn't cheer with him, instead he felt two pairs of lips press against each side of his face. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm just celebrating the new year, Arthy~." Francis said and winked.

"You don't have to do it like THAT, you wankers!" Arthur said blushing.

"Why not? It's only a kiss on the cheek Iggy." Alfred said a bit teasingly. Arthur sought for something to distract these two idiots from him.

"H-hey! Let's go outside for the fireworks!"

"Yeah! Fireworks! That's so badass, I bought too!" Alfred said and ran to the hallway and put on his coat. As they ran outside the ear-piercing sounds of fireworks was heard. Alfred laughed incredibly hard as he took two boxes full of firework and ran outside again.

"I am going to fire them because I'm the hero! HA HA HA HA!" Alfred cheered as he took one of the flares and set the back on fire. "Woehoe!" He shouted as the fire was slowly creeping up and the flare went into the air. "Look! Look! Isn't it Awesome!" He said as he jumped around. Arthur smiled as he slammed an arm around Alfred.

"Yes America… It sure is." Francis slammed an arm around Arthur laughing.

"Honhonhon! It's beautiful and so romantic!" Arthur rolled his eyes and freed himself from the boys grip.

"Yes. Yes it suuuure is!" A pair of neighbours walked over to them and handed them a pair of their chicken wings and champagne and they drank it together although Iggy didn't take the champagne, after all it was bad for him. He would easily end op drunk and all crazy for the rest of the night. Francis lit some sparklers and gave them to the neighbours and Arthur. He wanted to hand one to Alfred too but he refused it.

"Nah dude, those are just boring. I'd rather fire these babies!" Alfred said as he pulled out some heavy fireworks.

"Be careful with that!" Arthur said a bit cautious.

"Of course! I'm the hero!" Francis sipped his champagne and watched the fireworks with Francis and the neighbours. After some time Alfred asked Arthur if he could come inside with him for a moment. Inside Arthur helped preparing some snacks with Alfred.

"Hey dude?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I need you to do…"

"And that is?"

"I want you to choose between me and him."

"Alfred… You know I can't do that."

"But it's not fair man! You can't keep playing around with both of us!"

"I can't believe you're saying this to me. I thought of all people you understood. Apparently I was wrong."

"Arthur I… Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed, good night Alfred." Alfred sighed and went back outside with some snacks.

"Where's Arthur?" Francis asked.

"He went to bed already."

"Hey we still have some fireworks at our house, you can come if you want?" The neighbour said.

"Firework?! I'm in!" Alfred cheered.

"Ah, non merci, I'm going to bed, that chicken didn't land too well." Francis said, actually there was nothing wrong with him but he didn't want to go with them.

"Suit yourself." Alfred shrugged and went with the neighbours. Francis went to his room upstairs but as he passed Arthur's room he heard soft sobbing.

"Arthur?" he asked and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Arthur snapped but Francis slightly opened the door. "Are you deaf?! I said go away!"

"A-Arthur…" Francis immediately opened the door fully and sat himself on the edge of the bed, staring at the crying Country. "A-Are you alright mon Cheri?" Francis asked a bit sadly. Arthur shook his head, still trying to shove Francis away.

"Just go…" Francis closed his eyes and looked down.

"Please Arthur… I don't like it when you act this way. You know that you can tell me anything." Arthur slightly peeked from underneath the pillows at his friend.

"You are right France… Maybe I can talk to you." He almost whispered, and sat up. "I… I'm just so confused. So, So confused." Arthur tried to pull off a smile but didn't know if he exactly pulled it off. Before he knew it he burst into tears again and Francis pulled him in for a hug.

"Sssst… It's alright mon Cheri." He cradled him softly and softly sang a song as Arthur stopped crying and rested his head at Francis' chest. "Hush, my little Britain… It's alright, what's bothering my dear so much?" Francis asked softly while running his finger gently trough Arthur's hair.

"It's just that *sniff* nobody understands the position I'm in. *sniff* I thought Alfred would understand *sniff*, but he doesn't! Of course he doesn't! *sniff* Why was I thinking he would?" Arthur sighed. "Is that why you're here now? To win me over now that I'm upset? Because if so…"

"Non mon ami, I am here because I want to comfort a friend while he's having a hard time and help him out." Francis said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you Francis…" Arthur said softly as he still leaned against his friend. He was just tired of all the drama, all the pain, all the complication. He closed his eyes while Francis was still softly stroking his hair. After some time Francis noticed Arthur had his eyes shut and he carefully laid him down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over him and turned off the lights.

"Sleep well, mon Cheri." He whispered.

"Sleep well…" A small voice said from the dark. "Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Please don't tell America I cried…"

"…I won't. Sweet dreams, Arthur."

"Thank you, Francis…" Francis started to get pretty confused as well, but he knew one thing for sure, he was terribly in love with Arthur, so much that it hurted.

The _End_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review~! ^^<em>

_Yes the story does continue, and I'm sorry for stopping it here. But better save than sorry. The rest of the story involves slight mentions of mpreg, because Germany and Italy had a baby. And I know that some people out there even hate the slightest mentions of mpreg so Í'm just keeping it save. If you DO want to read further, then you will have to wait for the next story. ^^ But that story involves mpreg as well, not only mentions. :/_


	9. Questions and Answeres

_Okay, since I've had very much critique on this story I'd rather explain a little on what's going on. After all, we both know that there have been historical inacuracies even though we did a lot of research on how things went. It's still very hard to come up with something good, especially since they are Nations and not humans, Yes, there relationships did went fast, probably because this story was based of a rp. But besides that it did go fast, that's why it might be better to explain that England will end up with France and America with Canada. Mainly just because it would have been the most logical._

_This story was mainly posted because many people wanted to read it as we had told them about the rp we had together, though we did say that some things didn't really make sense. For example, about the day that Alfred, Arthur, Matthew and Francis bombed that one city we had to look for the right city, at the right time and at the right place. Okay, that was something that did make sense but after a lot of research though maybe not the way it did happen. And then again all four Nations weren't at all kinds of places at the same time. If you have any critique on how the historical events could have been better, we'd love to hear them out since we might be able to chance the story properly after that. __Maybe we even have to chance some times for the AU this was acctually based for so we will make it a whole different story and not a WW2 AU. _

_My grammar isn't the best, but we try to improve it by making it better and better, and the co-reader of this story didn't really have to time to re-read it as well. So that's why there are still lots of grammar errors and yep, we still learn how to write stories. _

_For now I will focus on the main stories that come after, and those stories will hopefully not be as confusing since it doesn't take place during WW2. _

_~ Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews~_


End file.
